


The Road From Present to Future

by Shatterpath



Series: Delia's Tale [2]
Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gelphie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-15
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Delia and the Wizard gone, Elphaba and Glinda begin to rebuild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The titles give the timeline of this sequel. Unlike the original story, the POV changes within each chapter, but I will do my best to clarify.

_The Next Few Steps_

++ Elphaba ++

Still stinging and raw from Delia's departure, a very blurry two days have passed in the rebel Animal encampment. While I continue to attend to mundane things like healing, Glinda soothes less obvious hurts. These people are frightened and downtrodden by what has happened to them and my beautiful lover is good medicine for that.

I know.

The events in the Emerald City seem surreal to me now, but there is no denying that they happened. All I have to do is look at my fine clothing or Glinda's magnificence, now tarnished by the rough surroundings. Though she didn’t have a peep of objection to two nights in that cave, I'll give her full credit for that.

But it's time to go back now.

I don't know if it's some kind of instinctual knowledge I'm picking up from Glinda or what, but it's time to go. Good thing she persuaded me into that long nap and cuddle this afternoon…

Multiple pairs of eyes snap up as I approach to set the tip of the broom firmly into the cold earth beside my lover's feet. Her blue eyes trail somberly up the wooden shaft to meet my eyes, barely nodding. The children clustered around her are wide-eyed and I force a tired smile. "Sorry to take her away kids, but it's time we return to the Emerald City. There are a lot of confused and frightened people there."

Glinda chimes in with a smile, "And large groups of confused and frightened people can be very stupid." Each of the assembled young Animals gets a pat or a hug, several of them even pressing into my knees where I can caress their silky soft fur.

I miss my own cub.

As though sensing my train of thought, Glinda clings tight to my ribs, sighing heavily into my neck. Both our gazes go to the place at the cliff face where the grass has been torn away by an outward blast and shards of bubble and emerald glitter in the fading evening light.

It's a quiet, melancholic flight back to the Emerald City.

Thankfully, it's the middle of the night when we arrive and gracefully drift down to land on Glinda's balcony. Unfortunately, the doors have been shut and we share a wry glance. Typical that someone locked up behind us.

As Glinda reaches out to test the handle, we both jump back in shock as the door is flung open from inside. Heart pounding, head buzzing, I'm fully prepared to throw both of us over the edge and make a run for it.

"Mistress!"

Oh, thank Oz….

To my astonishment, Chistery throws his arms around me, his feet dancing happily to a tune only he can hear. Sensing no more movement in the apartment beyond, I set the broom aside and return the hug.

"Oh Chistery! I'm so glad to see you. I was worried."

"Me too! Come inside, it's warm."

Glinda calms the Flying Monkey by taking his hands in hers and praising his taking care of things while we've been gone. The apartment is spotless and toasty with the fire crackling merrily away in the fireplace. Despite our mutual exhaustion, a bath is in order and we retreat to strip off our filthy clothing and happily get warmed and clean.

Lounging in the porcelain-lined tub, I relish Glinda curled up against me, her fingers tracing lazy circles on my shoulder.

"It's been so busy," I murmur quietly, still feeling shy despite everything. "I haven't had time to say I love you."

For such a small woman, Glinda Upland can hug with the strength of a hardened warrior. Not to mention the power of her kisses, turning my brain and body to pudding. The sapphire eyes glitter hotly when she leans back a bit and I can suck in a deep lungful of air.

"I love you too, Elphaba Thropp. Too bad we need sleep so badly. All those healing spells have worn you out and I'm not cut out for this roughing it nonsense."

"You did great, Glinda."

"Necessity, my dear and nothing else. I won't be making a habit of it."

My chuckling makes her smile and snuggle close again. Our naked bodies feel amazingly wonderful together and it's still a bit of a shock at how easy I am with this bareness. Heat that has nothing to do with the bath floods from my groin and outward. After what Glinda did to my body those few nights ago, self-consciousness would be a bit silly and I settle into our embrace.

When I doze off for the third time, Glinda decides imperiously that the bed is out next step. I barely have the energy to pat off the water from my skin and toss down the towel to protect the pillow from my wet mane before collapsing.

With more grace, no surprise there, Glinda finishes whatever things she's doing before curling up along my lanky body and resting her head between my shoulderblades.

The darkness at last feels welcoming and we sleep.

 

 _Verdant In Winter_

++ Glinda ++

Utterly at peace and completely comfortable, I rouse gradually to a waking world every bit as wonderful as my dreams. Not that dreadful, drafty cave where we cuddled for warmth more than pleasure, but my big, lovely bed instead. After what the poor Animals have been through, I feel guilty at this indulgence, but I can't help it. My style of revolution is more suited to this city and everyone knows it.

Luckily, the Animals seemed to like me well enough anyway.

In the dull grey of the late morning, Elphie's lovely skin is shadowy and mysterious, my paleness contrasting pleasantly. We haven't moved in the night and I trace my fingertips over her arm and back, outlining the slender muscles and hard bones beneath the warm silk of her skin. Even these innocent touches stir me deeply, the shivers of love and lust shaking me.

Making a sleepy sound, Elphie squirms and rolls to her back, arms tossed above her head, her whole body open to me. I manage to scramble away, waiting with baited breath to see if she'll settle back into sleep. Long moments pass and she remains still and quiet, her breathing even.

This is a freedom I know that no other being has ever been granted. Naked and utterly unselfconscious in sleep, Elphaba sprawls in my bed with the sheets crumpled around her knees. This is an opportunity I cannot pass up!

Stealthily, I force calm on my anxious body and carefully get up on hands and knees, slowly straddling the lanky body of my lover, careful not to get close enough to let my hair tickle her beautiful skin. Only once does she stir lazily, making me freeze and wait patiently for her to settle once more.

After the wait, I lower my mouth to her flat belly, tracing my tongue over the slender muscles and around the dimple of her navel. Unlike me, this is not a spot that will make her writhe ticklishly, but she certainly likes it for more sensual reasons! Even in sleep, Elphie squirms and moans low in her throat and I only have moments where she is at my mercy like this. So I trail open-mouthed kisses over her abdomen, feeling the muscles dance, before moving lower.

By the time Elphie wakes with a start, I've got a death grip around her hips while I indulge in a fantasy that's been running roughshod over my mind since I knew we would be lovers. Combing through the silky dark pelt at her groin, I find my prize and lean in for a taste.

Elphie comes alive with a startled squeaking of my name and I have to hold on with most of my strength to keep my spot. Suckling rather harder than I'd intended for a moment makes her voice rush up to the highest register I've heard yet, before she twines her hands into my hair and hangs on for dear life. Everything that made her crazy with my hand is even more effective and intimate like this and I relish it.

This is fun.

Despite Elphie pulling painfully hard at my hair and trying to suffocate me, I gamely press on, determined to wring all the pleasure from her that I can. It's worth the delightful effort as she hits the peak with that now familiar series of strangled cries. Winded and overheated, she relaxes into the bed while I nuzzle gently, intrigued with the changes in her taste and heat.

Chortling with pleasure at my success, I climb up Elphie's limp body and imperiously sprawl atop her to snuggle in happily. "Good morning," I chirp cheerfully as her arms wind loosely around my back. All I get is an incoherent mumble that makes my ego fluff up with pride.

"What was that?" Elphie finally breathes against my scalp and I have to laugh.

"I've wanted to do that for some time, dearest." Propping myself up on my elbows I bat my eyelashes at her. "Did you like?"

"Oh yes," she sighs in complete relaxation and hugs me properly. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Good. I should hate to be predictable."

"Not since we actually got to know one another, my dear."

For the moment, we have nowhere to be, nothing presses us for time, nothing is more urgent then this fine carnal energy between us. It won't last long, but we have right now. As Elphie gets her strength back and rolls over to pin me to the bed, kissing me with single-minded intensity…

It's perfect.

 

 _The Palace of Shame_

++ Elphaba ++

It's evening now and our stomachs have finally driven us from the bed and into clothing enough for warmth and modesty. There's little to eat in the apartment, but we've managed to scrape together a meal that mostly consists of pancakes and the four remaining apples.

"We'll have to go out there tomorrow," Glinda comments with obvious mixed feelings, prodding at what's left of her dinner. "We need a decent meal and foodstuffs and you need clothes. Not to mention that the citizens must be wondering what's happened to us."

As much as I like this cozy little haven, I know she's right and nod in agreement. A kiss that tastes of maple syrup and apples makes me smile. "Together."

"Together."

As it has every time I've heard it, a knock at the door makes my heart race in fear.

"Miss Glinda?" an unknown female voice calls from the other side. "This is Lieutenant Kayen of the Gale Guard." Glinda and I stare at one another in fear. When the voice speaks again, there's a hint of humor there. "I come in peace."

Once more we're at a crossroads. My eyes jerk from the door to the glass doors of the balcony where the broom rests. The need to escape is like a noose around my throat…

But I have to trust sometime.

Shaking with nerves, I force myself to stand and go to the door. My hand trembles as I unlock the knob and twist it to face my fate. Open-mouthed, I stare up the great height of the soldier standing there. Taller than many men, she makes me feel like the small people of my native land. But there is a smile beneath the gleaming brow of the helmet and some part of me registers the expression.

"Miss Elphaba. This is a pleasant surprise. May I come in? The neighbors are perhaps overly curious."

Numbly, I nod and step aside to allow the soldier to do what she will. Addressing the two heavily dressed figures with her, she says, "Stay at the door. I'll be out when I'm done. Come in, Bikky."

"Yes ma'am," they both say in masculine voices and the smaller figure follows her past me.

The long pole-arm with its great curved blade that she rests against the wall terrifies me, but I can't help but stare. "It's a halberd," Lieutenant Kayen offers kindly and I jerk my gaze up to hers, startled to find a pair of gleaming gemstone eyes only a shade darker than my skin. "I mean you no harm, Miss Elphaba. Quite the opposite in fact."

The great green-striped winter coat comes off with a shrug to reveal the familiar uniform and she carefully hangs it on the halberd before pulling off the helmet. Her hair is the color of fire and longer than even mine. The helm is negligently slung over the deadly point of the pole-arm, its heavy metal skin in no fear of the blade. The man with her has also removed his heavy coat to reveal a dark, studious-looking fellow.

"This is Master Bikky," Kayen introduces him and he nods as nervously as I feel. "He's one of the Palace Scribes and the one we felt as though we could trust the most." He is as brown and ordinary as she is colorful and striking.

"Please, come in and sit," Glinda suddenly speaks up, her voice strained and Kayen smiles warmly.

"Thank you, Miss Glinda. We have things to discuss."

The uniformed soldier sinks to the couch with the nervous scribe and I force myself to retrieve two chairs from the breakfast table and drag them to the low table at the couch. Nervously, we sit and give the strange woman our attention.

"The Wizard is gone," she says flatly, "Took off in that ridiculous balloon contraption of his with the Flying Monkeys overseeing the whole operation. But he left behind some very interesting documents. Go on Bikky."

From the man's bulky satchel come several papers, one of which is held out to me. It's a hastily scrawled document on a parchment so new it crackles. The words jump out at me and I stare at them, murmuring, "I, Oscar Zoraster Diggs, known as the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, do hereby renounce all of my rights and titles in the lands of Oz. All of my powers and holdings are to be passed on to my only known heir, Elphaba Thropp."

Oh…

Oh my.

 

 _Revelations_

++ Glinda ++

Under less important and shocking circumstances, the look on Elphie's face would be amusing. But I'm quite certain that my mouth is hanging open same as hers. The reality sinks in and I can't help the delighted squeal and a pounce that rocks Elphie back into her chair.

"Do you know what this means?!" I breathe in her face, my voice squeaky with my heightened emotions. "You're the Wizard's heir, Elphie! You inherit everything of his!" Ignoring our company, I hug my lover close, stroking her dark hair until she wraps her arms around me to cling. "Dreams the way we planned them."

A strangled scoff of stress and humor is muffled in my shoulder and throat. "Not quite as planned."

"You have the influence to do anything now," I soothe lovingly, utterly ignoring our silent company. "You're unlimited."

A shaky breath seems to anchor Elphie a bit, even if her arms don't loosen their hold around my smaller body, curled up on her lap. This is a startling shift from her lonely childhood and the ostracism she's forever had to deal with.

"Lieutenant Kayen," Elphie says quietly, her tone questioning and vulnerable.

"Yes Miss Elphaba?" The tone is exquisitely gentle and my heart warms to the soldier.

"I think that perhaps any more revelations may need to wait until tomorrow. I'm afraid I won't be able to handle much more."

Looking at the soldier, the emerald green eyes are kind and sweetly amused. If this woman is not a parent, then that would be a real shame. Nodding, she prods her wide-eyed companion and looks significantly at the papers. After a startled moment, he gathers them and shoves them back into the satchel. Quietly, they pull on their winter garb and Kayen shoves Bikky out the door before pausing to regard the two of us.

"We've been cleaning the palace up a bit, in preparation for the Animals." Both of us are rigid with shock and the tall woman smiles gently again. "After all, that's your primary cause, correct? Chistery was a great help the last few days to fill in what we didn’t know about you. Smart fellow, that Monkey. I'll be leaving a guard outside the door to ensure your privacy and I'll return in the morning to collect you and get your things packed."

"Packed?" I echo faintly, quite overwhelmed.

"Yes. After all, the palace is yours now, Miss Elphaba. Goodnight."

Once they've retreated, Chistery reappears to lock the door and regards the two of us with quiet, wise eyes. "Good soldier," he says gently. "Good heart. Listens she does, with more than just ears."

Elphie has hardly moved, her eyes wide and dilated. Honestly, I'm feeling a little concerned, bringing that vacant gaze around with a hand on her chin. "I always did want to live in a palace."

It takes a moment for my lame stab at humor to get through, the dark lips turning up and healthy color returning beneath the beloved green. A shaky chuckle bubbles up, erupting into cleansing laughter, her arms crushing tight around me.

"Oh, oh, Glinda, my love," she giggles helplessly. "Thank you so much for that. This really has been an insane few days."

 

 _The Royal Clean Up_

++ Elphaba ++

Too shocked to be functional, I'd willingly left myself in Glinda's care. There are hazy memories of toast and tea, a hot bath and cuddling in the big bed. As much as I'd feared not sleeping, it had eventually happened and we'd been once again startled awake by a heavy knock on the apartment door.

As promised, Lieutenant Kayen returned and with an entire crew in tow: three soldiers, four girls to pack up and one hatchet-faced old biddy to oversee the whole operation. Our drowsy door guard brought up the rear while Kayen led us to an enclosed carriage. That's where we huddle now, with warm, heavy blankets tossed over our legs to protect from the sneaky cold.

The Emerald City is subdued. Few people wander the streets without express purpose and the traffic is light. Recent events and the chill have brought this on and I can't help but feel the nausea of fear chewing on my guts. Sure, I'm here and full of potential and good intentions…

But what do I do now?

Suddenly, we're entering the Central Courtyard, the very heart of the city. Snow still stacks messily in piles and banks, shoveled away from the poorly used walkways and traffic patterns. The spoiled snow makes my throat ache, remembering Delia calling down the glorious flakes from a clear sky.

Glinda's nuzzling into the nape of my neck speaks volumes.

As our trip continues, we're faced with further reminders of Delia. The massive doors of the Emerald Palace are still gone, turned to dust by whatever spell the girl cast. A full half-dozen armed guards stand vigil over the massive hallway beyond. Their presence scares me, despite Lieutenant Kayen's reassurances and the inheritance document I've witnessed with my own eyes.

Many doors all along the Central Courtyard are also conspicuously absent and over my shoulder Glinda sighs sadly, "she's going to be difficult to forget about, hmm?"

Turning away from the view, I hug my dearest and whisper into her hair, "Not forgotten, love. Just kept from knowledge she'll obviously figure out in time."

Passing up the missing main doors, we head east to make a left down a side at the far side of the palace. More Guards stand aside as the horses canter past where massive gates once stood. The nausea hasn't subsided and I'm glad once more that breakfast had been no more than tea. The carriage slows at a massive flight of green marble stairs where a group of people await me.

Before the vehicle has stopped, Lieutenant Kayen startles me by swinging down from the driver's bench to yank open the door with a friendly grin. "Come on then, my liege," she chortles in delight, hanging off the door and expertly kicking down the step in one smooth motion. I like this woman and am unutterably grateful to her solid, calm presence. For a moment I hesitate to take the offered hand, wrapped in a heavy leather and steel gauntlet.

"It'll be okay, Elphie," Glinda purrs softly, her hand slipping into mine. "You're not doing this alone."

Once again, she gives me the strength to step into the unknown, gripping her with one hand and placing my other in Kayen's gentle grip. She expertly transfers me from one hand to the other in order to help Glinda down as well. Then we're standing side by side, hands gripped tight and I feel that same gauntleted hand heavy on the back of my neck. Only days ago I would have been terrified at the touch, but now find it strangely grounding. "This is the household staff, Miss Elphaba, but I think we'll keep the introductions to the handful that should matter most in the immediate sense."

A snarl of hunger echoes up from my belly, echoed by Glinda's, and we giggle shyly like little girls. A round, matronly woman separates from the crowd with a smile. "That sound is my cue, I think."

When Lieutenant Kayen ducks down to chuckle in my ear, I fight the urge to flinch away from the intimacy. "This is Missus Pew, head of the kitchen and dining room. She'll take care of those snarling beasts while I check in on your things."

Even as she turns away, I feel something like panic at the loss of her small familiarity. "You're leaving?"

I don't like this vulnerability, but my old ways of coping are no longer appropriate. To snark and snarl at these people would accomplish nothing, not even to make me feel better. Kayen smiles that almost motherly smile once again and pauses in jumping back onto the carriage. "If you wish me to stay, Highness, you've only to ask. I am at your disposal."

She means it…

All of them are looking to me now.

Panic is becoming a close companion of mine.

 

 _Now What?_

++ Glinda ++

My poor Elphie! She looks about ready to burst into tears. Now, I'm used to a certain level of luxury certainly, after all, I am from a well to do family, but this is way out of my league. The green fingers are crushing mine, but I can only imagine that my grip is just as tight. The cook smiles again, offering her two hands to us. "Come along then, young Mistresses. First let's tend to those hungry bellies and things will seem easier from there."

Thankfully, we are steered past an opulent dining room that probably would have made Elphie run screaming from the building and are led to an enormous but completely homey kitchen that smells heavenly. Inhaling deeply, I coo in appreciation for the scents, ecstatic when a smiling man hands me a cup of tea. "Thank you."

We're pressed to sit at a long wooden table near the hearth and Elphie nearly sobs in relief when Chistery bounds in with a toothy grin. "Mistress!"

They hug while Missus Pew and the nice man hustle to place food and drink on the table. There is fruit and hard-boiled eggs and a lovely hot stew from a cauldron over the fire. A sparkling bottle of wine is set out with simple goblets that Kayen expertly uncorks and pours into four goblets. "Park it, Pew," she chuckles at the matronly woman who huffs in mock outrage.

"Cheeky young thing! Next you'll be resting those filthy soldier boots on my clean table!"

"Never Missus! I know better."

Elphie and I sit touching at hip and shoulder and indulge in the good, simple food while the two older women banter to relax us. They are going to great lengths to do so, particularly as I caught the tension in Missus Pew at Chistery's presence. She's fought it off admirably, even pushing a bowl of stew over to him.

"Terrible things that happened to you, Miss," says the cook to Elphie, who swallows a mouthful of orange pulp and smiles weakly. "But we'll take good care of you now."

Kayen nods along and takes a sip of her wine. "Just give it some time, heir-ling."

I can't help the giggles and lean in to press a kiss behind Elphie's ear, making her jump. If the employees are shocked, they hide it well. I appreciate that. "Thank you," Elphie whispers to the table in general. During the meal, we are given little snippets of information and a half-dozen household employees venture through the kitchen. None of them stay long enough to talk, which suits us just fine.

"I need to find shelter for the Animals I've been working with," Elphie finally pipes and we're surprised that Missus Pew only nods sagely.

"Terrible thing the old Master had a hand in regarding the Animals. Plenty of space right here in the palace is already being readied for them. All you have to do is make sure that your friends are safe and willing to come."

"Easier said than done," Elphie sighs expressively.

 

 _Blast From the Past_

++ Elphaba ++

The tour of the palace is sobering; this sprawling edifice to opulence and ego that vaguely makes me ill with it all. Thankfully, much of the spaces have started being stripped down and modified in preparation for their new four-legged inhabitants. As overwhelming as all of this is, Glinda's hand in mine, her steady presence, brings to calm to me again and again.

The lieutenant doesn't leave our side, acting as guide and body guard. Periodically, she introduces us to a member of the household, but for the most part, all parties are waved off.

I know I should enquire after Doctor Dillamond and what has become of Madame Morrible, but right now I'm tired and getting numb. It will wait until tomorrow once I've rested and can handle things better.

Something catches my eye as we walk and I pause to stare.

Uncaring that Glinda and Kayen have continued walking, I step through a double set of plain doors, left standing open as though waiting for someone's return. It's as though I'm compelled to enter by some magical force.

It's a stand-alone wheeled platform of strange technology, some of which I recognize from the industrial revolution that has so changed Gillikin this last decade or so. Wires and tubes and lights spread over a rough metal superstructure. Scattered about it are strange devices full of levers, gears and switches that I somehow know are from the Other Lands.

I know where I am suddenly.

The main audience chamber is smaller than I'd have thought. It's closed in and nearly claustrophobic with the great mechanical head taking up so much space. It sits lifeless now, a marionette with its strings cut. Even as I walk around it, touching the cold metal, my memories crowd my mind. It had been such a thrill to be here, to be meeting the Great and Wonderful Wizard of Oz.

Too bad he turned out to be as fake as this 'wonderful' chamber.

Smoke tubes, mirrors and strange technologies no one understands choke the entire room, like veins just under skin.

"Elphie?" Glinda asks softly, not stirring me from my contemplation of the mechanical head that symbolizes so much of what the Wizard was.

"It's not so scary now," I muse, holding open my hand for hers to slip into.

"Much like its former owner," she agrees.

Lieutenant Kayen seems taken aback at my harshly-barked order to strip the room to the walls, but pitches in, as well as volunteering others in the uniform of the Gale and Palace Guard.

It is a long afternoon.

"People are going to want to come see you for advice and leadership," Kayen notes calmly as darkness falls outside the ornate windows. She has been a rock of calm and I have made real effort to let her into my confidence.

"I have nothing useful for Oz," I spit out, startled at my vehemence.

"Sure you do, Witchling," the red-head teases, her bright eyes dancing with affectionate mirth. "You're the best shake up we've had in generations! You're passionate, driven, smart and have good taste in women. What more do you need?"

"Just a week ago you were trying to kill me," I grump, crossing my arms and sulking. A heavy sigh signals the tall woman coming over to sit beside me, bumping shoulders with me like a friendly dog.

"Those were orders. As a soldier I am obligated to follow those, you know. But our true calling should be the best interest of Oz and her citizens. You've got leadership in your blood, girl. Not just because of that Wizard either. I've been a soldier since I was far younger than you and I know leadership when I see it." I don't believe her, but part of me really wants to and I feel vulnerable all over again. Chucking me affectionately under the chin, this woman is so affectionate, she chortles in that deep voice. "Until you get the hang of being the head loaf of bread around here, you've got Lady Glinda and me and Missus Pew and others that advise you. I'll deal with the soldiers and keep you abreast of what's going on with them. Lady Glinda can keep track of the mood of the city and Missus Pew knows every gossip in town. She'll get you the juicy stuff people don't like to discuss in public." Affecting a snooty air that squeezes a giggle of me, Kayen poses like a society matron, nose in the air. "One must keep appearances you know!"

 

 _The Green Eyed Monster_

++ Glinda ++

Listening to Elphie giggle girlishly like that makes something burn fierce and hot in my guts and heart. For someone with stunted social skills, she has certainly learned to flirt well enough!

I know I'm being ridiculous, but the feeling doesn't go away…

Feeling very small and young and unsure of myself, it takes real effort to step into view around the enormous metal head. They look very cozy, perched at the edge of the platform side by side.

Then my beloved smiles that smile at me and my knees get weak. "Glinda, my sweet, there you are. And with dinner! This good food will spoil me."

As though sensing my conflict, the lieutenant is on her feet and speaking. "You two eat and I'll go check on your things. There is a small suite of rooms that we hoped you'll like. Your things can be moved if they don't suit you. Oh, and Miss Elphaba, there will be a tailor in tomorrow to get you kitted up for your new life."

The look of sheer disgusted panic on Elphie's face sets me off into such giggles that Kayen has to grab the tray and set it down.

"Hazards of the job, Witchling," the woman teases and saunters from the room while Elphie glowers.

"I hope you're happy now," she grouses and I collapse with laughter.

"My poor Elphie," I splutter, "at last forced to dress like a lady!"

Thankfully, she appreciates my humor and chuckles a bit, poking me in the side to tickle before we settle into the business of eating. In these good, strong lights, her fear abated for the moment and a day of good food in her, my Elphie is particularly lovely.

Luckily, I no longer have to fight how she makes me feel and we kiss sweetly, there in the same room where our lives started to fall apart. Rubbing her lower lip with my thumb, I smile into the earthy dark eyes. "Love you." It's so sweet that she's still shy, nuzzling into my hair that has fallen into its natural loose curls. I no longer have the will to keep them shaped into something more elaborate. "I hate to pressure you darling, but tomorrow we really need to address your new public." Once again, panic changes the color of her eyes, the irises seeming to lighten as her pupils contract. "Oh, my dearest, darlingest Elphie, you won't be doing this alone. You have me and the lieutenant now. And tomorrow we'll get you dressed properly, but in a way that suits you. Trust me."

Nodding, her breath harsh, Elphie buries her face in my neck and pants heavily for a moment.

It takes a long moment or few to notice that the lieutenant has returned and is waiting a respectful distance away. Meeting her emerald eyes, we reach a silent understanding that the care of this unique woman is the most important task we have. My connection to this unexpected and very welcome vassal and champion has been solidified. Something in my body language alerts Elphie that we aren't alone and she snuffles back her tears to look over.

"Your rooms are ready," Kayen says softly and gestures to the back door of the audience chamber.

On cue, Elphie yawns and I stand with a chuckle and tug her to her feet. "Time for bed, dear."

"Mmmm hmmm," Elphie yawns again and follows my tug on her hand. There is a flight of stairs leading to a second floor where ornate doors line a broad hallway. Missus Pew bustles out of one of the open doors and she smiles warmly.

"There you are poppets! Come see if the arrangements are to your liking."

The room is sprawling and well-appointed, but not ostentatiously so. Thick drapes are drawn against the winter chill and the furniture is heavy and dark. Most of the colors are darker and rich, with more textures than patterns. I'm thrilled to see that more grown-up shades of pink have been worked into the scheme. Colors like sunsets and roses instead of little-girl pastels.

"I like it," Elphie smiles at Missus Pew, who looks thrilled to pieces.

"I'm so glad! Now, your bedroom is through there and Master Chistery has a room behind that door over there. What time would you like to be woken?"

That's a good question and Elphie and I share a curious look. "We haven't been on a schedule in some time, Missus," Elphie shrugs helplessly and the matron smiles gently.

"Well the household is as curious as the city and the lands beyond, Mistress, but I'll hazard a guess that anything public can wait until after breakfast."

"So, nine o'clock then?" I offer and the woman nods.

"Sleep well."

And with nods and farewells, the older women are gone, the door clicking shut behind them. We are alone again, my lover and I, and I wrap her up in a bone-creaking hug.

 

 _First Night of the Future_

++ Elphaba ++

Once again, this woman of delicate appearance and great strength is my rock, hugging me tightly enough to make me squeak before imperiously herding me off to bed.

"Oh my…" Glinda whispers at the bedchamber and I can only nod in agreement. The room is elegantly luxurious in fabrics and colors of a lighter hue than the central room; blues and soft yellows with a bit of purple here and there. The only green bleeds in from the now familiar stained glass windows that seem to be in nearly every room of this building.

"These people are either better than I give them credit for," I muse, "or I am painfully transparent."

Chuckling, Glinda goes to a twin set of double doors and yanks one set open to reveal an enormous closet that's larger than our old room back at Shiz. There are only a few things there, but I'll bet that it's meant for me. Glinda's opening the other set reveals that I am correct and she squeals in delight. "Look! They even hung everything exactly as it was! How delightful."

I only chuckle at her and wearily begin stripping to my skin. Sleeping naked is a luxury that I've grown to like with this lover of mine. Not just for carnal reasons, though I certainly appreciate that, but the feel of her bare body against mine is comforting and loving.

The sheets are soft and cool on my skin and I shiver delightfully, watching sleepily as Glinda flounces to what must be the water closet and coos over the amenities there. Water runs and there are the faint sounds of her hairbrush taming down the loose ringlets. The familiarity of these little noises takes me back to school where we first bonded.

It feels so very long ago.

Darkness is close when I feel the bed dip beneath Glinda's small weight and she straddles my hips. "My poor Elphie," she murmurs and nuzzles my ear, making me smile. "You're exhausted by all of this, aren't you? You'll get more accustomed to it with time, darling."

I can only muster enough energy to hum in acknowledgement but cannot relax into sleep until my love crawls beneath the covers to spoon up close to my back.

Then we can sleep in peace.

My dreams are fragmented and sometimes frightening. Images of twisters and Delia's teary face, of the Monkeys writhing in agony as the wings sprouted from their backs like malevolent weeds. But there is hope too, more benign influences tempering the evil that has spread so slyly through Oz. Doctor Dillamond's sad face peering through the bars of a pen is the last thing in my mind's eye as a knock wakes us.

Fear blasts through my nerves and I'm halfway out of the bed before I remember my change in circumstances and pause. Sure enough, this is the lovely room in the Emerald Palace, not the apartment, not the cave, not room 22 at Shiz.

"Miss Elphaba? Miss Glinda?" Kayen's voice carries through the heavy wooden door and I sag with relief. "I have your breakfast, ladies."

Still half-asleep in the bed, Glinda echoes my expression of relief and we grin ruefully at one another. "In a moment," I call back.

"Yes ma'am."

In this moment I couldn't care less that this loyal vassal of Oz is waiting on me. I'll be selfish for a moment and pounce on my blonde lover to kiss her soundly. Even as her hands wind into my hair in welcome, I lean my head back and smile. "Good morning."

"I like this wakeup call," Glinda giggles and strokes my cheek and hair. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better, actually. Some of the shock is wearing off I think. Ready to accomplish great things today?"

"Every day, darling," she murmurs and distracts me for long moments with more kisses before we go in search of modesty. Luckily, the staff has left a few basic articles of clothing that look to fit me: a nightgown and warm robe, soft boots and a fitted skirt and shirt combo that look like riding gear of all the incongruous things. For now, the nightgown and robe will be fine. With Glinda dressed similarly from her own things, we brave our new pal and breakfast.

Kayen is seated on the couch, casually chatting with Chistery, who's attacking his breakfast with gusto. When the tall woman moves to stand, I glower her into stillness. Really, I'm feeling much steadier today and I need to set some ground rules. "Don't you dare go get all formal on me, lieutenant," I growl and she blinks in shock, freezing for a moment before sinking back to the couch with a grin.

"Then you'd best call me Kayen or Kay if you prefer. We can save the lieutenant stuff for official business."

"Agreed. Drop the Miss."

Chuckling, Kayen pours us each a cup of the fragrant tea and sits back as we attack the tray. Scrambled eggs and steamed vegetables hide beneath silver domes along with toast and other paraphernalia to go with it all. It's all wonderfully delicious and I notice the utter lack of any meat products. A questioning glance at Glinda earns only a mysterious, knowing smile.

How I adore this woman.

 

 _The Lady of the House_

++ Glinda ++

It was easy to slip off to the kitchen yesterday and speak to Missus Pew about keeping the menu vegetarian. Sagely, the woman had nodded and reassured me that it would be all taken care of. True to her word, breakfast is perfect and Elphie is comforted in the knowledge that her choices in food will not compromise her principles. If the worst thing I have to do is give up meat for this new life, I have won the best lottery in all of Oz.

While Elphie finishes off the toast, I tease Kayen about her uniform. It's a formal-looking thing, with the heavy striped pants and jacket, the great furry Palace Guard helmet resting on the table beside the main door. This will be one of the things I think I will take on; making the palace feel more accessible to the populace by reducing the formality a bit. Ideas already stirring my mind, I eyeball the uniform until it's time to clean up and change.

Time to get my darling into real clothes.

I've been waiting for this practically since meeting the strange green girl in her drab garb.

Some hanky-panky in the fancy shower relaxes Elphie, as does my imperiously planting her naked form at the edge of the bed and attacking her luxurious mane with my brush. Sodden and silky-soft, despite the abuses it's suffered, I tend the dark mass with adoration. "The ends need trimming, love," I tell her and she nods with that quirky smile that appears reserved only for me. Loosely gathering the strands at the base of Elphie's skull, I tie them with a blood red ribbon and let the ends trail amidst the dark. "There, that will let your hair dry properly for now."

Sighing with loving tolerance, Elphie dresses in the clothes that Delia left behind and helps me with my own dress.

"We're so opposite," I giggle as I straighten the rather severe collar on my dearest and she grins at my pale yellow business suit.

"We're complimentary," she flatters and earns a long kiss before I flounce out into the main room once again and bask in Chistery and Kayen's approval of how we look.

"Ready to be fussed over?" Kayen teases Elphie, who only groans.

To my surprise, there is only a single dressmaker and a pair of assistants, all female. The dressmaker is dressed much as would look good on Elphie and she imperiously drags my lover to one of the enormous windows to hold the green face in one elegant hand. Humming and clucking, she examines Elphie closely as one would examine a fine bolt of fabric to get the feel for its color and texture.

"You are a much richer color than I had thought, Heiress," the woman notes matter-of-factly. "And have the most striking eyes. Yes, you will make a fine statement, my dear."

And with that, the dressmaker is a flurry of activity that her assistants are hard pressed to keep up with. There is a sea of large upright trunks on wheels that I hadn't even noticed are yanked open and rifled through. Some of the cloth is flat out rejected, some set on a long table and others brought over to be set against Elphie's lovely skin to be either accepted or sent away in disgrace.

Resigned and mildly amused, my lover keeps her seat and just tolerates it all.

I'm struck suddenly that Elphaba Thropp is a natural at all of this. Even this short period of time in these new circumstances has wrought incredible changes in her. She is calm and steady, her eyes alert, her posture relaxed but not sloppy. Despite all that life has foisted on her, she is powerful and elegant and gorgeous.

It's hard to swallow the happy tears.

Leaning in close, I whisper in her ear, stroking my nose on her warm skin. "I know you don't believe me, my love, but you're a natural at this."

She only smiles shyly and squeezes my hand.

Just as boredom sets in, the dressmaker gestures to the table with a flourish. "Your colors, Mistress Elphaba."

It's a fascinating collection of colors, shades and textures on the table. Most of them are dark and rich and heavy, but a few surprises have crept into the pile. There are a few yellows and eggshells and even some pale greens that are lovely against Elphie's skin as she trails a hand over them.

"They're lovely," she comments to the dressmakers, who nod in satisfaction and once again blur into motion.

"There are a few things for you now as well."

Sure enough, there are several dresses and a pair of business suits not unlike mine. In the space of another hour, each has been tailored to Elphie's slender frame and even she seems pleased. The youngest dressmaker has carefully folded underthings and several creamy-colored blouses into a box and the ordeal appears to be over.

With a bow of her head, the elegant head of the team addresses both of us. "It has been a pleasure, Mistresses. I shall return soon with a more extensive wardrobe. Please contact me if you need anything in the meantime. Good day."

"Thank you," Elphie smiles and shakes the offered hand, her green in lovely contrast to the woman's pale. Only then does the severe dressmaker smile.

 

 _Family Is What You Make It_

++ Elphaba ++

Without asking, Kayen scoops up the loose clothing while I grab the box the dressmakers packed. That was a draining experience, but not nearly the trial I had thought it would be. That woman, whose name I didn’t get, knew how to handle me and set me at ease. In the sprawling hallway, I'm in for another surprise.

"Miss F'bala, miss Fabala!" A chorus of small children's voices pulls my attention around to see two small, darkly colored toddlers headed for my knees. With reflexes I didn't even know I had, I set the box down and kneel to catch them both. "We found you!"

It only takes a moment and a long glance into their happy little faces to recognize them. "Hey! I know you two. How was your solstice?"

"Wunnerful!" They chorus. "Papa brough' us to visit you."

Sure enough, with them is the kind-eyed Winkie man that approached me on solstice night. "Good day, Miss Elphaba," he greets softly. "They were quite insistent about checking up on you. My apologies if I've inconvenienced you."

"No, no," I wave him off somewhat shyly as something about this man makes me a little uncomfortable, though not in a bad way. "I'm happy to see all of you again. I never got your names though."

The twin's words fumble over one another until I have to laugh, but they calm at the press of their father's hands on their curly manes. "Being so young, they still have their baby names of Fawn and Cubby. I am Arymeyus."

"But he goes by Ary," breaks in Kayen's amused voice and we all look to her in surprise. "Mistress, may I introduce you to your royal ambassador to the Animals."

Now I really am shocked and accept his hand to help me stand in this long skirt. "Ambassador to the Animals?" There was no mistaking the sentient emphasis on that last word from Kayen nor how I parrot the words. Still cradling my green hand in both of his, Arymeyus smiles again.

"A position that has been sadly abused in recent times. But my old friend Kay here thought that I might be of use to the Emerald Palace once again." I'm thrilled to pieces and can only nod wordlessly. Then he releases me and turns his attention to the twins. "Think we can help Kay here?"

"Yes!"

While they get underfoot with the tall soldier, Ary nods to my love and addresses her quietly, "Good to see you well, Lady Glinda." The box is hoisted and I shake off my surprise enough to lead them to our rooms.

"I need both of your help," I address the Palace employees after they leave my new things with Glinda and I have both of their undivided attention. "My need to save the Animals was cemented by my school professor, Doctor Dillamond, being dragged from Shiz like some common criminal. I need to find…"

But the expression on Kayen's face tells me all I need to know.

"You knew," I whisper, feeling betrayed by this new companion, perhaps even friend. Rage builds in a roar of power inside me and the rooms tremble as I shout. "You knew! And you didn't tell me!"

Later I will be impressed at how the soldier flinches away from my wrath.

"Mistress please! I didn't know how to bring it up! He's already lost his powers of speech completely! I'm sorry!"

Something bad is happening in Oz, Dillamond told me what feels like so impossibly long ago. As quickly as the magical storm brewed, it snuffs off, the threat dissipating. I ache at the twins staring in fear at me, clinging to their father as I deflate, letting my hands barely catch my fall to the carpet. In an instant, Glinda is there to once more be my strength, her small body wrapped around mine, her voice cooing in my ear.

"Oh Glin…" I weep. "I wanted so badly to save him. He was my hero."

At last I can mourn my teacher, the man who inspired me to focus my passion for change.

Even if I can do nothing to save him.

 

 _Move Past the Pain_

++ Glinda ++

The oration to the recorders and the crowd is a blur. Elphie's voice is hoarse and strained as she renounces the bans on Animal rights and encourages changes in the populace. Only a few questions are asked and answered before I know Elphie is far too close to emotional breakdown and I steer her away with polite apologies. Kayen covers us, gesturing members of her squad to close ranks behind our retreat.

Honestly and deliberately facing this new level of power and prestige scared the sense from me and I'm theoretically better prepared for it. All those eyes on us both…

Luckily, Missus Pew has the kitchen quiet and dim, only a single lamp and the great hearth fire illuminating the comforting space. There are simple comfort foods and a lovely rose wine to soothe our bodies. The older woman sits in a rocking chair by the hearth and darns clothing in companionable quiet while Elphie broods and I fret silently.

The roaring firelight washes out the colors of the room, turning Elphie's skin to bronze and her hair and eyes to obsidian. Like a statue, she rests her chin on her crossed arms and stares at the fire. Fighting the urge to fidget takes a lot out of me and I force myself to relax and stay close to my tortured love. Draping my arms around her stiff body, I rest my face against her tense shoulders and breathe in the smells of her and the kitchen.

I'm nearly asleep by the time her breathing changes, relaxes and smoothes out. Without a sound, Missus Pew is on her feet and Kayen melts out of the shadows. Effortlessly, the tall soldier scoops Elphie up like a child and Missus Pew gets me to unsteady feet to follow them.

Sad and exhausted, I curl along Elphie's somnolent body and let a few tears escape before dizzy black sweeps me away. My poor, sweet love…


	2. One Week

_Forge Ahead_

++ Glinda ++

A week passes in a blur as we figure out what needs to be done. Elphie works tirelessly to organize the Wizard's things and does her best to deal with a seemingly endless parade of officials and powerful parties that need a moment of her time. Several are thrown out with savage snarls once they've insulted her enough and Ary smoothes over what he can. Her clothing is delivered in drips and drabs and the change in her stature in these classy clothes astonishes even me. Each color and stitch is so carefully tailored to not just Elphaba's physical comfort, but to soothe her mind as well. It also improves the perceptions of visitors and the staff. She might scoff at my thoughts, but I know I'm right and keep it to myself.

Each morning is our time to bond, no matter how briefly. This begins with my fussing over her appearance, though I wisely keep it simple. A rainbow of ribbons to hold back that magnificent inky mane, and once I actually get her sit still long enough to braid it back snugly. The thick rope of black hair gives a shiver of memory to Shiz that leaves me distracted and jumpy all day.

The household falls to me, coordinating with Missus Pew and the staff. This includes the refit of the building for the Animals. At least I get to utilize some part of my love for architecture.

I wasn't really a participant to Elphaba's cause before. Oh sure, I might claim that I shortened my name in honor of Doctor Dillamond's constant mispronunciation of my name, that 'ah' in Galinda always falling away, but everyone knows the truth that I was trying to impress Fiyero. At least that seemed my motivation at the time.

I certainly believe in the cause now as it consumes every waking moment.

At the end of the days, we collapse into bed to cling desperately, just two scared teenage girls in way over our heads.

Winter has all of Oz in a death grip and I'm quite content to remain in the Palace. This morn I'm actually the first one awake and I can finally indulge in watching my beautiful lover sleep. There is something almost feline about her relaxed body, her curves and angles loose in sleep. Warmth clings close in these well insulated rooms, despite the large windows, and she has kicked the covers away completely.

This last week we've barely had the time to trade a few kisses, much less anything more intimate and I find myself missing the physicality of our love. Oh, not just because it feels so stunning, but more the intimacy of it all.

To my surprise, the dark eyes open with nary a flutter and I am once again entranced by their depths. Her very somberness is sexy in and of itself, pulling me in like quicksand…

Tender and loving, she curls a hand to my head, drawing me down to the wet heat of her mouth, kissing me with languorous intent. These moments in this woman's thrall, she is the center of my world and all else fades away.

It's a much nicer start to our day.

Even Kay is running uncharacteristically late, allowing our lazy lovemaking time to run its natural course. When we join the woman for breakfast as has become our custom, she cannot quite contain her teasing smirk. "Did you sleep well Elphaba? Glinda?"

Embarrassed, both of us find our breakfast suddenly quite enthralling, sharing a sheepish, hot glance that almost makes us giggle.

"Glinda," Kayen continues to deadpan and I can barely glance at her. "Perhaps we need different washing soap for the sheets. Your neck seems to have broken out in red nips."

Elphaba inhaling some of her scrambled eggs is welcome distraction and I pat her back, but it seems Kayen isn't done with her teasing quite yet, her voice gone mockingly concerned as Elphie glares.

"Tsk tsk, Elphaba. We must get you some medicine for that cold. We could hear you groaning from the ache this morning all the way in the front hall…"

She sounds so much like Missus Pew that we can't help but giggle madly, enjoying Kayen's warm smile at our silliness. She teases us unmercifully, like an older sister neither of us had, and we adore her despite it. Luckily, unlike an older sister, she knows when to stop and lets us eat in peace a bit before topping off our tea and starting up our daily meeting.

"I've finally rounded up a full three hundred head that can be trusted. They're already on their way to the Gillikin forest as we speak. Two days and we'll have proper bodyguards for your refugees, Elphaba."

Pleasantly startled, Elphie nods. "Excellent! Thank you. I'll get to the camp today to prepare them for that many soldiers. None of them are going to be happy with this solution."

"I know. The squadrons have building supplies with them to get the starts of a village built. Ary has the treaty with the Winkie royal family declaring several thousand acres as a neutral space and they're sending supplies as well. Your efforts are paying off."

Our signs of relief are heartfelt and I steal another kiss.

 

 _Meet the Family_

++ Elphaba ++

Things are falling into place and a new sense of purpose and excitement has seized me like a fever. The Audience Chamber has made a near-complete change and I'm quite pleased with it. It's more of a comfortable lounge that can double as a small lecture hall with the addition of chairs. Luckily, the lighting was already near-perfect and required little fiddling.

Yes, I'm quite pleased indeed.

Prepared to leave the room behind for now in order to get on my way back to the forest, I eye the last few boxes of things that have been kept. Mostly they contain things that make me curious and will wait for my life to settle down before I can explore them.

"Miss Elphaba?"

Not expecting a voice, I turn to face the speaker. A blonde man in tasteful and simple winter garb, some years shy of middle-age with pale eyes watch me in consternation and curiosity. Really, it would help if the soldiers could find me a strong back that wouldn't look oddly at me!

"Good to see you, kind sir. If you'd grab a box, I can finish up with you doing scut work and find you something worthwhile to do."

Without waiting for a response, I hoist my box tighter to my chest, my mind already racing ahead to the million other things I must get done before heading back to the Animal encampment. They must be getting so worried…

"But, Miss Elphaba," the man hedges behind me, scattering my thoughts and I feel a thread of irritation. I don’t have time for a confused and unsure pair of helping hands! "You don't understand…"

Even as I whirl with drawn eyebrows to growl somewhat politely at this stranger, I note something familiar about him; the way his dark golden hair curls, the sapphire blue of his gaze.

"Popsical!"

Of course he is…

The shock in Glinda's voice is not feigned and I force myself to calmly set the box down and face my fate. Internally, I feel a twist of terrified panic that I've never felt before. Hesitating for a long moment, Glinda finally shakes it off and rushes her father, who barely manages to set the box down to catch her flying hug.

"My darlingest Button! I'm sorry we didn't send word ahead. The roads have been nearly impossible!"

"But… but what are you doing here?"

As the two tow heads smile lovingly at each other, there is no mistaking the family resemblance. Part of me is warmed by the obvious bond, while part of me is once again reminded of what I never had.

"I came to see you, of course," he chuckles and both pairs of matching eyes come to rest on me. "And to meet Miss Elphaba."

Suddenly I feel very much the terrified suitor and don't relish this feeling at all. Swallowing down a case of nerves I'm completely sympathetic to, Glinda grabs her father to bodily drag him over to me. Each of us is trapped by a small, strong hand.

"Elphie, this is my father, Aharo Upland. Popsical, Elphaba Thropp, the love of my life."

To the man's credit, he barely hesitates to offer an open hand. Not to my credit, I hesitate just a moment longer, before accepting his gentle grip. The social nicety of shaking hands still freaks me out. There are few calluses, his skin soft like an aristocrat's, like his daughter's. The pale blue eyes look paler against his tawny lion's mane of loose curls, drawn into a short tuft at the back of his head. I'm being searched thoroughly by that bright, curious gaze and I can do little but return it. After a few pregnant moments, I remember to be polite and clear my throat roughly.

"Pleased to meet you, Master Aharo. Welcome to the Emerald Palace."

 

 _Now What?_

++ Glinda ++

At some point in my future, this will all be amusing, watching Elphie and Popsical size each other up. Just as the meeting slips into awkward, Elphie comes back to her senses and delivers that very nice welcome. The tension across Popsical's shoulders eases just a fraction and I sigh quietly in relief.

Then something glaringly obvious occurs to me. "Where's Momsie?"

Right on cue, Lieutenant Kayen sweeps in with Momsie on her left arm. "The Lady Izzantha Upland," she announces formally and expertly bows away to stand at attention close by. For a long moment, I stare at my mother, whom I haven't seen in well over a year, and I'm reminded of my past.

"Galinda, darling."

That's one thing I should have expected. Fear grips me as I realize that I am now faced with the old me, and the endless society behaviors taught to me by Momsie. The hazel eyes are sharply taking in everything and I can just hear the politely phrased dressing down that I'm in store for.

Fuck!

Something of my panic must be showing, because Elphie suddenly jumps in, her voice surprisingly calm. "Master and Lady Upland, you must be exhausted after having traveled so far in the perils of winter. Please, allow us to find you a suitable place to rest. Lieutenant?"

"Mistress?" Kayen answers promptly and with perfect deference.

"Would you please inform Missus Pew and Mister Drake that we have company? I assume that you will be staying here at the Palace with us?"

"That would be lovely," Popsical says with real warmth and Elphie smiles faintly.

I follow the exchanges, my gaze swinging back and forth to the players of this new drama, but all I can see are the letters written back to Gillikin where I was less than positive about my roommate. As though written in clear longhand in Momsie's searching gaze, I can almost read the words of that first letter…

Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe…

Not that the narrative doesn't fit my Elphie, sometimes even now, but it makes her uniqueness sound like a negative thing. When it is in fact, the most attractive thing about her. The greenness is merely the most obvious facet of that.

Well, no time like the present.

Swallowing down childish nerves, I at last approach my mother, knowing that Elphie has Popsical in hand. It has been so long since we've seen one another and I acutely feel the conflict of my age. Part of me is still the eager-to-please little girl, but more of me is a young woman ready for her future.

Remembering that heartens me and there is a slight widening of Momsie's eyes, a glimmer of what could be challenge or respect, I really have no clue.

"I suppose that we need to talk," falls bluntly from my mouth and I can't quite contain my grimace of distaste for a moment. Nor do I make any attempt to soften the statement. Again, confrontation flashes in my mother's gaze and dread makes my stomach cold. This is not how this was supposed to go.

"We did not see the entirety of the broadcast, Galinda dear."

"Glinda." Do I really sound as hostile as I think I do? Taking a deep breath, I force myself to speak calmly. "My name is Glinda now. I changed it in honor of one of our teachers, Doctor Dillamond, because of his work for Animal rights. Both he and Elphaba have been great inspirations to me."

"Glinda then," Momsie tastes the word and she doesn't care for it, but politeness prevails, as always. "The neighbors filled in what we had missed and we knew that we had to come and ensure that you were all right."

As though summoned by my choking emotional conflict, I feel a blissfully familiar hand slip into mine. Together, we're unlimited. Words to live by. A slow grin spreads over my face as calm descends. "I've found my true love, who also just happens to be the most powerful heir in Oz, I know that my future is a good because I've met my grown daughter as living proof and I'm in a position to do great things. I couldn't be happier."

I've completely forgotten my parents are here, staring back over my shoulder into the dark eyes of my beloved. With a loving grin, Elphie draws up our intertwined hands and presses a kiss to my knuckles.

It takes a few blissful moments to remember that we're not alone.

Seized with giddy happiness, I'm not prepared for Momsie's cool comment. "So unorthodox, dear."

It says a lot that the insult that could have been taken is rendered impotent. Chuckling and happy, I stare my disapproving mother down with a smile. "My life has been anything but orthodox since I made the happy mistake that led to this one being a part of my life." I can feel Elphie's smile just beyond my line of sight.

A ripple of energy that is as much sorcery as Elphaba, moves from her body to mine and I struggle to keep my expression from showing things that might irreparably alter my relationship with my parents. The thought makes me stifle a giggle.

"Come with me," Elphie suddenly announces, abruptly alight with that passionate drive that is so intoxicating on her. "All of you."

I don’t bother to look over my shoulder to see if my parents are following, perfectly happy to allow Elphie to drag me into the main hallway.

"Kayen! Missus Pew! Ary! I need you here!"

Within moments, the shouts have the requested parties rushing in, visibly startled at Elphie's noisy insistence. Nearly a half-dozen Palace Guards have materialized in silent threat, unsure if there is something wrong, as well as Ary's lovely family who have been coming to work with him all week.

"Mistress?"Ary asks formally, his voice thick with curiosity, but Elphie only grins wildly.

"So, at this moment in time I'm effectively ruler of Oz, correct?"

The man is understandably baffled as Elphie has been far from happy with the role until this moment. "Yes. Why?" Normally he would never be so impertinent, but he's as confused as the rest of us.

"Good. Then no one will challenge this. You three have been our greatest friends and allies. Stand witness for us?"

Bewildered, the three retainers nod empathetically and Elphie turns to me with that wild energy written in her eyes, on her face, in every line of her tense body. Gathering my hands, she holds them tight to her sternum and I can feel her heart beating wildly. "You were the first person to reach out to me," she murmurs, her voice intimate despite our audience. "You woke something in a heart made hard by a stark life. I love you more than I can put into words and that has and will never change. On Winter Solstice you asked if I would stay with you forever and ever."

The memory of those sweet promises in the snow brings a lump to my throat and tears to my eyes.

"I want one better, my sweet. Marry me and change Oz by my side."

I am speechless.

 

 _These Words I Never Thought I Would Say_

++ Elphaba ++

Maybe someday the look on Glinda's face will be humorous, but right now, I feel my high emotions sink into my guts like icewater. My elation and spontaneity are slipping away as the moment drags on as though another time spell has been cast. Then the gold brows draw in to that petulant expression that I know so well. To my shock, Glinda hauls off and smacks me in the shoulder and not gently either.

"Don't you dare tell me that you regret asking me already! Goodness, Elphie, you've pulled a face like a dead trout." Have I missed something here? Our companions are distinctly amused, but remain silent in the face of our strange little drama. "Darling Elphie, don’t look so fearful. Do you really think asking me that is a mistake?"

Now we're both scared and I regret that, grabbing her in a suffocating hug. "No, no my love. I mean it."

"You better," she growls, "because you know that my answer is yes, you great silly green thing. Nothing will make me happier than to be at your side forever."

Faint with relief, I succumb in helpless ecstasy to her kiss, drowning me in love and adoration that makes me whole again. "Should have asked sooner," I murmur against that sweet mouth and drink up her smile and happy blue eyes.

"No, I rather like your timing, my love."

The moment I appear to be willing to release Glinda, I'm shocked to be swept up into a bone-creaking hug that leaves my boots dangling above the floor. Grinning into my face, Kay congratulates me and passes me off for a slightly more dignified hugs from Missus Pew and Ary.

"Nicely timed," Aharo drawls wryly as he clasps my hand again, but his eyes are completely amused.

"Spontanuous and overdue," I shrug, happy to seem to have him on my side. 'Momsie' still appears to be scandalized beyond speech. Oh well, hopefully she'll come around with time.

"Oh dear! Elphie! It's getting late. You need to go," Glinda reminds me with worry. Outside, dusk is already gathering and I swallow a curse. It will be another cold night. "But I have some things for you. Missus Pew, the package did arrive from the Circle Stitch?"

"Yes Lady Glinda. We were just airing them out to be fitted when we were called. Come see."

"More clothes?" I whine, but allow myself to dragged to the main kitchen.

"You too, Kay," Glinda orders imperiously.

"Ma'am?"

They are the most peculiar garments that I have ever seen. Long, wiggly bundles of thickly knitted threads of black silk that weigh little and feel peculiar in my hands. "It's enchanted long underwear," Glinda explains and points out where several crystals have been woven into the pattern. "The largest stone is near the throat. If you stroke the front, the fibers warm, if you stroke the back, they cool. Madame Krysta assured me that they can keep you warm even at these frigid temps. I even managed to get one set for you, Kay."

"Me?"

"Of course. You're going with her. Hope you're not afraid of heights."

In our rooms, Glinda watches me strip to my skivvies and pull the slippery silk over my limbs and torso. It feels sensuous and weirdly erotic, earning me a slightly suggestive smile from my lover when I comment on the sensations. The leggings have the socks built right in, and there are separate gloves. The neck of the shirt is thick and baggy until I realize that it's meant to be pulled up over my lower face. There are even goggles with clear crystal lenses that magically cast the darkness in mysterious green light. Touching the beetle-sized crystal just below the hollow of my throat makes the silk radiate steady, lovely warmth.

"Glinda, this is wonderful," I marvel as I yank on the darkly colorful traveling clothes that Delia brought me. Glinda is silent as she exits the big closet of mine and quickly and expertly has my hair in a utilitarian braid. Then she stands before me, plucking awkwardly at my clothes.

"There's an extra pair in Kay's travel bag so that you can change." The blue eyes are sad, glittering with unshed tears and my throat aches with the same emotion. "You be careful and come back to me in one piece soon as you can."

"I promise," I whisper thickly. "In the meantime, you have a wedding to plan."

"Which will go to great lengths to thaw my mother, I'm sure," she sighs and we hold one another closely, desperately. "I love you, Elphie and I will miss you dearly, every moment that you're away from me."

 

 _Separation Anxiety_

++ Glinda ++

Oh, how I want to go with her! It's a physical ache in my throat and belly, that need. But I must stay here, because Elphie must go. Kissing her frantically, clinging to her slender, strong body, the time passes too fast and there's a familiar knock at the door.

"It's nearly dark," Kayen calls and we know that it's time. The red-head is dressed in a much plainer uniform, heavily padded for protection from the elements and threats. Even the shiny metal helmet has been covered in a thick woolen skin of dark green. A long, slender sword and an oversized, thick dagger hang in plain sheaths at her sides. "The heavy weapons are staying here," she explains to us inclining her head towards the sword. "These will be enough. I've a change of clothing, a few supplies, some paper and ink and a bedroll. Acceptable?"

"Quite," Elphie says woodenly and clings hard to my hand. "Let's do this."

It's a quiet procession to the inside end of the ridiculously long hallway that leads to the missing main doors of the palace. Enormous swathes of heavy fabrics in a rainbow of colors have been hung from floor to ceiling to block much of the cold.

Here is where we say goodbye.

It is a kiss that doesn't want to end, because we know what happens next. "I love you," I whisper against her mouth, stroking her silky green cheek. "Be safe."

"I love you," Elphie breathes back. "Be strong."

Then, my arms are bereft of her as she steps away and pulls on the warm hood and heavy hat that a teary Missus Pew hands her. With Kayen's great bulk dwarfing her smaller body, the broom lifts away, nudging aside the cloth, vanishing with barely a flutter.

It takes real effort not to peek though, just to watch her for a few more moments. But I am conscious now of my role as the other half of this relationship and I must be the strong one now.

The bed is going to feel very large and very empty tonight.

On autopilot, I get my folks to their room for the night and settle into a staring match with the cheery hearth in the central room I share with Elphie. Eventually, the solitude drives me away, the missing presence threatening to make me crazy.

There's no surprise that I end up in the kitchen.

What is a surprise is that not just Missus Pew waits in the comfortable near-dark, but Ellnah as well. Ary's wife is still a bit of an enigma. She is a sharply intelligent woman with a vocabulary like a scholar and a scathing wit that has even the soldiers respectful of her. A graceful feline head rises from the bench beside the small Winkie woman and I have to smile. "Good evening, Lady Glinda," the Cheetah greets me in her soft, feminine voice. I haven't quite figured out Sath's relationship with Ary and Ellnah, but it's a close one. She's a lovely woman, with a silky spotted coat and a gentle voice. I also suspect that she's far more sharply intelligent than she lets on. Elphie is very impressed with her.

"Can't sleep?" Missus Pew commiserates and pats the bench beside her while Ellnah pours something dark and thick from a heavy earthenware pitcher and sets it in front of me. The scent of hot chocolate is an unexpected treat and I sip with delight. "Never easy to sleep alone dear, not when you miss someone you love."

"It's spiked," Ellnah warns with a smile and I get the burn of something hard and alcoholic in the sweet, making me cough. "We've been winding down the day and held out a bit longer in case you needed some company."

These women are all my elders, I'm engaged to the new boss and they are still making real efforts to befriend me. This is very different from most relationships I've had with people that are technically employees; though household staff is a much more intimate relationship than most.

Shaking off my conflict between past and present attitudes with a physical shudder, I pull my robe tighter and return to my treat and company. "I'm torn about not going with her."

"Of course you are, poppet," Missus Pew soothes, patting my hand. "Being left behind for the sake of responsibility is never easy."

They chat and charm me for awhile until tiredness and alcohol take their toll. Woozy and warm, I allow Missus Pew to tuck me in, selfishly enjoying the coddling. "Sleep well, pretty girl," she soothes, kissing my forehead maternally and leaves me to my lonely bed.

Despite my tiredness, I'm up hours before the sun and sneak off to bother the bakers, who give me some piping hot fresh bread and lovely butter. Then I'm off to a project that I haven’t made time for.

Around my neck hangs the emerald, wound up in a silk cord and under my arm is the Grimmerie. I wonder if Elphie even realizes that she didn’t take it with her? For privacy, I climb high into the palace, distracted by the rustle of creatures. Almost at the roof is a vast unfinished space where the Flying Monkeys have obviously taken up residence. Since we've seen so little of them, it's a bit of a surprise. They flutter and chatter agitatedly at me, but I won’t be put off.

"Good morning," I greet them in a modulated tone, not wanting to wake more of them unnecessarily. "Sorry to disturb you."

Well, at least I know where they are now. When Elphie gets back, I'll drag her up here. A bit more exploration reveals a mostly clean couch where I can curl up and look over the magical book that started so much trouble. Pages of spells and enchantments and potions make my head spin as I flip through. There are several things I note for later exploration, puzzling over others and shaking my head in confusion or consternation. There's something exhilarating about this studying for the sake of study and I think I have a window of understanding into my Elphie.

I'm careful not to complete any of the incantations, aware that doing so might set off a chain of events I'm not ready for. But curiosity grows along with the warming sunlight pouring in from the endless vast windows of this place. So I set my now useless oil lamp in the center of the hallway and eye it from my perch on the couch.

Elphaba and Delia both use levitation for flight. Just thinking about them hurts, the ache of their absence a raw emotional wound that I can literally feel. Fondling the emerald both makes the hurt better and worse, my nerves humming with its energies. I'm understandably attached to the thing. It will respond to no others anymore, not since stabbing me, as though my blood bound it to me.

Tentatively reading the words of the levitation spell, I focus my will on the lamp. When it takes off to smash spectacularly against the far wall, I realize that I'm going to need to practice having a far gentler touch.

Sigh.


	3. One Month

_Home Is Where the Heart is_

++ Elphaba ++

Organizing and calming the Animals was the hardest part in theory. It breaks my heart at how few of them there really are; some populations not even viable enough to carry on into the future. Watching the once opposing sides of soldier and Animal circle warily around one another also proved to be exhausting on my nerves. Then soldier and Animal became allies, first reluctantly, but real brotherhood finally blossomed in the winter cold. Conditions were hard, my cave crowded with bodies, and while trying on my privacy, it was certainly warmer.

But being separated from Glinda was selfishly the thing most trying on me.

On the eighth day, it was unsurprisingly Kayen that dragged me off to a more private corner of the roughly-built village and told me to go home. Oh sure, I put up a token resistance, but I was headed home by the time morning was ripe.

The reunion with my darling still makes me smile.

"What has that enticing little grin on your face?" Glinda questions, imperiously pushing aside the treaty proposal I've been studying to plop herself into my lap. This new life has wrought changes on us, all of them good so far as I can tell. Glinda looks regal and far more grown up than a mere month would normally effect. All this hard work with lots of short-term rewards and the love of this woman has left me calmer and more productive than I thought possible. Together, we have wreaked the best kind of havoc on Oz and it's not even spring yet.

"You of course, My Pretty," I flatter and drink up her kisses, all notions of work happily forgotten.

"I do love your flattery, Elphie," she bats her eyes prettily to make me chuckle. "Do you think I might drag you away from affairs of state for an outing of sorts?"

"Does this have to do with the scathing letter that arrived this afternoon from Nessarose?"

Ah, I've surprised her. That faintly petulant expression ghosts across her face and I can't help but smile. The shock of my sister's usual attitude was very real. I haven't dealt with her in so long that I've forgot what a trial she can be.

"That, and our things are still in storage at Shiz," Glinda muses, startling me.

"Really? I hadn't thought about the things I left behind."

"No offense darling, but it wasn't much."

"Cheeky. But you're right; we should take care of that. Things are running smoothly enough that we can go whenever you please."

So, here we are, winging our way north in the bitter cold of deepest winter, having left behind the Emerald City and family and friends and responsibilities. Even better, is that Glinda has grown extremely good at her 'bubble' magic and the cold is hardly noticeable. Luckily, despite the fact that she's perfectly capable of transporting herself, she still would rather cuddle me on the battered broomstick. There are other ways we could fly, but I'm rather fond of the thing and what it represents.

"There it is!"

Glinda's right. The spires and architecture of Shiz rise above the landscape in testimony to urban spirit. "It looks different from the air. Smaller somehow."

Glinda only gives me a squeeze in understanding of my mixed feelings. "Dear old Shiz," she murmurs as the fading evening light highlights the ponderous campus that houses our mutual past. "You ready to make a spectacular entrance, my love?"

"Let's hope your tutoring has stuck," I tease back and she laughs as the broom banks into a lazy, downward spiral. A palatable sense of excitement rises up from the grounds like dissipating fog and I swallow back nerves. This entrance will be far different than the last…

I hope.

 

 _Blast From the Past_

++ Glinda ++

Oh, I might hide it better, but I'm just as nervous as Elphie. This place represents a past that both of us are already well on our way to forgetting. Here, we were an ostracized loner and a shallow, popular flake. Our fellow students have not watched our transformation any more than what all of Oz knows from recordings and interviews. But these people knew us, unlike most of Oz.

It aggravates me to no end that I still feel the shallow little socialite I used to be squirming uncomfortably. Oh get over it, I want to growl at that whiny part of me, but Elphie might look at me like I've gone mad. So I gather my strength of purpose and the love of this singular woman. I can protect us both now and I'm strong enough for both of us if need be.

When my feet touch ground in the space the small crowd has left, I'm far calmer after the little internal pep talk.

I'm saddened and amused as the students recoil when we both pull away our concealing hoods and warm masks. Elphie sighs expressively and I reach back to grasp her hand in mine, tugging her to stand even closer to my back.

"Good evening, everyone. I take that you've all been well?"

My nonchalance amuses me greatly, politely addressing the group as though we hadn't vanished nearly eight months ago only to reappear and change the very face of Oz. Then, of course, my old cronies appear, shoving the crowd out of the way. Rolling my eyes, I squeeze Elphie's hand and school my features into neutrality. These weeks of our new life have cast new light on these school chums. They are harmless, mouthy teenagers.

Elphaba and I have become so much more.

It's all three of them, Pfannee, ShenShen and Milla. Even as they splutter and squawk like hysterical chickens, I'm taken aback that I barely even recognize them anymore. Imperiously raising a hand silences the crowd and I'm faintly amused that my new skills work here just as well as the crowds of the Emerald City. "Please excuse my rudeness, but I require an audience with the new School Head. Is there someone that could guide us?"

And we get another shock and one more familiar face shoves through the crowd. Elphie mutters something in frustration and embarrassment as we both recognize Fiyero. He looks positively gobsmacked, the expression stark on his face. I'm struck by just how much our reappearance has obviously shaken him. The boy looks worn out and uncharacteristically disheveled, possibly even thinner as well.

"Elphaba?"

I can feel her physically cringe back behind my smaller body and I'm struck by the sheer absurdity of this encounter. I wanted him, he obviously wants her and neither of us is interested anymore.

It takes a long moment, but the change registers on him, pain washing over his face and he does his best to pull himself together. "I'll take you myself to Madame Gaven. Follow me."

No one moves as we trudge through the snowy courtyard after Fiyero's tall figure, not wanting to lose track of him. I feel bad for him, but there's really nothing to say.

This Madame Gaven is deferential and helpful, seemingly intimidated by the two of us. It's actually rather amusing. But eventually niceties wear down and she timidly asks what has become of Morrible. A hand on Elphie's knee stalls any reply she might have made and I smile coolly.

"Citizen Morrible is serving her custody with the Gale Guards by utilizing her sorcery skills in the service of the Animals she once tried to help vilify. Miss Elphaba and myself had nothing whatsoever to do with her sentence before or since. All in the name of fairness you understand."

"Of course," the woman almost stammers and can't get rid of us quickly enough, rushing us off to a storeroom and leaving in a swirl of skirts.

"Lovely place," I gripe sarcastically at the dust and cobwebs, but wrestle down my distaste.

"Here they are," Elphie says quietly and I catch the note of distress in her tone.

"Leave it," I purr to distract her from the rough wooden crate with my surname stenciled on it. Grabbing her and pushing her against the unforgiving surface, it's not a gentle kiss, not a sweet one. I want her breath and her mind and her body here, with me in this moment. Forcefully aggressive, I tempt her away from past hurts with my adoration and attention, kissing her like my very life depends on it.

It takes effort for both of us to pull back before we do something that students shouldn't be doing in storerooms at Shiz. "As much as I like your strong fingers on my backside," I chuckle somewhat breathlessly, licking the tip of her nose, "I suppose our hormones will have to wait."

Sense has returned to the beloved dark eyes and Elphie even manages a weak smile. There's no verbal response, but her kisses have gone sweet and gentle, reaffirming our bond.

After opening a third crate full of my now-ruined school wardrobe, I have grown sheepish at the amount of work I've inadvertently left for us. When Elphie declares that we're headed into town to rent a room for the night, I make no objection.

While it has grown dark, the night is still young and neither of us is in a hurry, content to stroll in a winding way towards the main gates of the school. There are few students about and they leave us be except for a single shy first year who stammeringly asks for our autographs.

Somehow I rein in my laughter, muffling it into Elphie's shoulder after the boy has run off again.

"From social outcast to famous personage," she scoffs, but I can hear the amusement in her tone. "Who would have known?"

"Darling, I adore you beyond all rational thought and even I stupidly loathed you at first."

The smile is shy and ironic. "How could I forget?"

Just like old times, Boq manages to find me at just the wrong moment, as I've managed to coax Elphie beneath the ice-heavy branches of a willow tree to be kissed sweetly.

"Miss Galinda, Miss Galinda!" His voice carries breathlessly and I judge by his voice that I have a few moments to finish my slow kiss with this beloved woman before I might embarrass our pursuer.

Yet I deliberately keep myself wrapped around her long moments after I probably should have pulled away. Oh well, Boq won't be the first wannabe suitor to have been shut down with a well-timed public display of affection, and he certainly won't be the last. Oh, I'm laying it on a little thick, but I do so love to get Elphie riled up. No denying that I'm ready to start worming my gloved hands under her clothes, despite…

An alarmed and startled squeak at last makes us look over and I'm so proud of Elphie that she doesn't so much as twitch jumpily at the interruption. Nor does she move her hands for a long moment and I quietly thrill at the last squeeze she gives my backside as my leg slides away from where I've coiled it around her hip.

"Good evening Boq," Elphie says pleasantly, her tone studiously neutral. "We didn't hear you approach."

Once again I have to fight laughter. Elphaba's dry humor never ceases to amuse me.

"I, uh…" he stammers idiotically and I really want to bail him out, but don't dare. I am no longer his to pursue and fawn over. Oh, I never was, but tolerated it because I liked the attention. Now I stay pressed demurely to Elphie's side, tucked beneath a possessive arm. This is her turn to be the spokeswoman of our partnership. "I wished to enquire after Miss Gal… after both of your wellbeing."

"We're merely taking a quick trip away from the pressures of the Emerald Palace to go through the things that circumstances forced us to leave behind."

Now she's being arch and, while I think her possessiveness is adorable, the poor boy looks close to tears.

"Master Boq," I address him gently. "Do you still assist Miss Nessarose?"

He nods miserably.

"Would you so kind as to inform her that we will be on campus tomorrow and would very much like to see her?"

"Yes miss," he sighs and slumps away.

"Goodnight," I call out and give Elphie a slightly reproachful look.

"What? That pup is no longer allowed to pant after you, My Sweet. I was merely being…"

"Silly," I cut in smoothly and give her a quick peck before dragging her the way we had been headed before the romantic setting of the icy tree distracted me. "Now come along, dear. I have some unfinished business with you."

 

 _Beyond Shiz and the Memories_

++ Elphaba ++

Not wanting any fanfare, Glinda and I skulk about the shadows of the darker edges of the town to find an inn that is a little scruffy without leaving us in fear for our lives. Knowing that Glinda is now more than capable of taking care of herself through pretty much any trouble, I'm happy to wait outside in the cold with my winter garb covering all signs of my green skin.

Acceptance has started wearing away the sharp edges of pain the green has caused over the years. It feels completely different to be hiding my distinctiveness merely for the sake of anonymity, rather than a hurtful reason. At the moment, the only dissimilar thing about me is that I'm fairly well dressed and I'm carrying a broomstick. While the later is slightly strange, it certainly doesn't make me stand out unduly.

Now, while I don't really feel the cold through the magical long underwear I now rely so heavily on, I am getting bored. What is that girl doing?

There's a clatter of small sounds above me and her voice floats down. "Elphie? Come on up, darling." Ah, now I see what she's been up to. Parking my fanny on the broom, I drift up and clamber awkwardly through the window.

Giggling, Glinda tries to help and we get tangled up and drop into a heap to the conveniently placed bed, laughing together. "That was awkward and amusing," I chortle but lose track of all else when I am pleasurably attacked by my energetic little fiancé. The spluttering fire has barely started warming the tiny room, so our lovemaking is awkward but pleasurable, at least allowing both of us to remain nearly completely clothed for warmth. The bed is lumpy and uncomfortable, not to mention far too narrow for two, but I'm reminded of my six months of destitute living, alone and frightened and always hungry and I have no complaints. By carefully draping her small frame mostly over mine, Glinda settles in happily and I doubt either of us will move much before morning.

I'm mostly right, though my aching bladder wakes me in the dead of night to wiggle away from a protesting Glinda. It takes a bit of searching to find the disreputable water closet, but I wrinkle my nose up and deal with it. Once I return to the bed, Glinda wraps herself around me once more, never completely waking. I love that subconscious connection, when even asleep she reaches for me.

Unusually, it's Glinda that wakes me in the darkness before dawn as she pushes her way through the door, startling me awake.

"Good morning sleepyhead," she teases and sets aside the tray in her hands to come to the bed and kiss me completely to life. "Despite the somewhat questionable cleanliness of the rooms, the kitchen seems adequate enough. Come eat."

Grumbling, my stomach perks up at the order and I slip over to the hearth to join her for a simple, hearty breakfast. "We eat a lot of porridge, don't we?" I note and she giggles.

"It's a morning staple, darling, with no meat in our diet."

"Do you miss it?"

The seriousness of the question catches us both off guard. Immediately, Glinda sets her spoon into her bowl and gives me her complete attention. It's one of the things that I love about this new, grown-up version of her, this focus outside of herself.

"Sometimes," she answers honestly. "But it's an easy sacrifice to make for you and the Animals. However, if there's ever a way to get my hands on a reputable slab of bacon, I certainly wouldn't say no."

Chuckling, I lean over to kiss her pretty mouth, lingering for a long moment as I love to do. "I love you, Glinda," I murmur. "Both the frivolous girl you once were and this amazing woman you've become."

Charmed, she bats her eyes prettily and tells me to finish my breakfast, as I'll need the energy.

Several hours later, I realize that she wasn't exaggerating and I'm hungry once more. The sheer quantity of… things that she owns is mind-boggling. And once more I'm struck by how much she has changed as she ruthlessly rifles through the dresses and shoes and accessories stowed in the crates. One crate has been designated for the things to keep and very, very few things are going in it. The rest are thrust ruthlessly back to where they've been stored.

During this whole process, I've stayed out of her way and watched in between flipping through my book collection. My crate is long and done with, since I have so few things. Astonishingly, every object that I can mentally tally is accounted for, stashed with surprising care in the wooden box labeled with my name. Someone actually took care with my things and I am strangely warmed by the small favor.

Yes, even the green bottle that once held the elixir. Finding it has been a sobering experience, now that I have the entire story of it. Such a common, innocent thing in appearance to harbor something used for such evil. My poor mother….

Glinda has not breathed a word about it, allowing me the space and time to wrestle with my feelings, drifting over sporadically to press little kisses to me or sit for a moment in companionable quiet. It takes some time for me to realize that her grumbling ruthlessness to these frilly reminders of her past is just as cathartic as me coming to terms with the green bottle.

The past is always with us, and always will be, but we have become so much more and will continue to do so.

A pause in the frenzy of cleaning catches my attention and we both quietly eye the heavily ruffled pink dress hanging in Glinda's hands. Even I recognize it, a wistful smile curling my mouth. The night we bonded for the first time. When she had given me the pointed hat I still love and I'd made a fool of myself at the Ozdust Ballroom. Then, inexplicably, she'd come to my rescue, dancing with me there, in midst of all our judgmental peers. That had been the turning point between us, that one act of selflessness. My courage to stay and dance, in spite of the stares and whispers and disapproval. Glinda's courage to join me, offering that completely unexpected show of solidarity.

"Keep it, darling?" I ask quietly, gently. "For me?"

The shaky, loving smile is proof that it is exactly the right thing to say.

 

 _The Sisters Thropp_

++ Glinda ++

Elphaba really is the sweetest thing sometimes. Understanding my conflict over the frilly dress, she has offered me the perfect way to cling to the sentiment of the thing and I place it reverently in the keeper crate.

But a thank you kiss must wait.

For, in a flurry of noise, Nessarose has arrived.

"Eight months! Eight months you've left me to fend for myself in this horrid place. You selfish, horrible…"

"Nessa!" Elphie's bark of outrage stops her younger sister and all other parties dead in their tracks. This is a tone I have never heard from her, overpowering and as implacable as stone. "I will not stand here and be berated by you, Nessa," she continues, abruptly completely gentle, but there is no mistaking the steel in her tone. "Do you really think that I wanted to leave you here? That I wanted to leave all of my dreams behind for a life of being hunted and hated? That I wanted to take the blame of another's sins?"

Frozen and wide-eyed, Nessa stares wordlessly at her sister, as do Boq and myself. I suspect we might be in the thrall of not just this woman's charisma, but her inherent sorcery as well. Elphie goes over to kneel beside her sister, gently laying a green hand on one useless knee.

"I've missed you, Nessie."

And prickly, aloof Nessarose bursts into tears.

Pulling the younger girl from the wheelchair, Elphie draws her close and they cling tightly, the start of bridging a lifetime of hurt between them. Freed from paralysis, I grab my jacket and shove Boq out the door to give them some privacy. My heart is pounding like I've run from the Emerald City and I definitely suspect those raw powers she sometimes exhibits.

"Well," Boq stammers breathlessly, "that was…"

"Intense?" I offer and he actually smiles faintly.

"I was thinking awkward, but intense works too."

"That's my Elphie," I chuckle softly, "a creature of magic in all ways."

To my astonishment I find myself sitting against the wall near the door with this boy who had been such a thorn in my side. He can barely look at me, and he's painfully awkward, but he still forces himself to tell me what he knows of events around school while we've been gone. There have been new teachers and staff to echo the changes of the drastic changes in politics that have gone on recently. Particularly in interest to me is the tale of the government replacements of Doctor Dillamond and a few others that were pulled recently and replaced in effect of Elphie's changes.

Neither of us brings up yesterday in the garden, which is fine with me. I barely know him and would have little to nothing to say that can help.

When the door finally creaks open, Elphie looks exhausted but more at peace than I'd hoped. When I jump on her, she returns my choking hug and sighs out her lingering stress against my ear. "Are you okay?" I breathe softly and she gives me a squeeze.

"I will be."

And that's good enough for me.

While some part of me wants to address Nessarose, we merely trade oddly understanding glances. Her eyes are red with shed tears, but she is certainly more settled than when she stormed in. Both she and Boq nod acknowledgement to us and vanish down the hallway in utter quiet.

"It sucks when growth requires pain," Elphie notes softly and I hug her again. In a more normal tone she adds, "She'll visit come summer, when classes are through for the year. Then she'll continue on to home."

Ah, another subject we haven't covered. There has been a conspicuous lack of personal communication from the Governor of Munchkinland. Oh, there have been official papers back and forth, but Frex Thropp has been notably keeping his policy of avoiding his eldest daughter. I'm seriously thinking about sending my own father to speak to the stubborn man.

"Speaking of home," I pipe up brightly, "let's finish this up and get home ourselves. Much fun as I had clinging to you last night, I miss our big bed."

"Just the bed?" Elphie teases with a faint leer that I giggle at in mock girlish outrage before we get back to our appointed task.

I am preening with success that I have whittled down the things to keep so that I can squeeze them in with Elphie's books. We go to Madame Gaven's again for polite farewells and instructions for the one crate to be shipped when the roads are clear and the rest to be dealt with how she sees fit. Then Elphie surprises me.

"Madame, might you have suggestions for us to find a tutor? We were never given a chance to finish our studies and I think that sets a bad example. What with us being public figures now."

The Madame can't completely cover the ripple of pleased surprise that washes over her face and eyes and I have to wonder what kind of prejudice she's been harboring all this time, warranted or not. But, as a school official, she sees the wisdom in Elphie's words.

"Yes, of course, Miss Elphaba," the woman agrees. "I can definitely make inquiries about that."

"Excellent, I will look forward to correspondence with you then. Have a good evening."

And with polite farewells, we sweep out of the office and head out. I wait until we're good and away from the heavy door before I glance up and marvel at Elphie's self-satisfied smirk. "You're very good at that, you know," I compliment idly and she smiles.

"A lifetime of observation from the outskirts, My Sweet. That and I've had an amazing teacher this last handful of weeks."

She can still make me blush.


	4. Six Months

_Graduation_

++ Elphaba ++

"Excellently done!" Madame Stalia crows happily as the gargantuan slab of granite settles with a creaking groan. Like a rush of water escaping, I feel our combined energies release suddenly, driving me to my knees in exhaustion. Moaning expressively, Glinda follows suit, pressing her face to my shoulder like a friendly cat.

For the better part of a week our sorcery tutor has been riding us harder than ever before. Unlike the previous four and half months, we're keeping up with her demands. But not easily.

The woman is a hard taskmaster, but she's completely brilliant and knows just how hard to push us. Recommended by Madame Gaven, she's been a good match since we met and has made astonishing inroads to our magical education. Here, where our adventure with Delia began, we've been testing ourselves to our limits.

The rough village the Gale Guard began here back in the dead of winter has blossomed into a real town. And at the edges of that village, looms the half-completed summer home that Glinda and I have been working on with various craftspeople. It overlooks the cave where I first met our near-adult daughter. Grass has obscured the shards of emerald and crystal bubble, but sometimes I swear I can see a secretive gleam in the sunlight.

There won't be as many of those gleams now, for Glinda and I have begun the construction of the portable hole. It seemed a fitting test for our growing skills and has proven to be a monumental task. The enormous stone we just moved is only one step in a very complicated process.

Though, by the cheering and clapping, a popular one.

Waving tiredly at our friends, Glinda and I stay put for a moment, knowing that Stalia will be cracking the whip any moment now. "Come on then, darling," I coax and climb to rubbery legs to regard our work.

It was Kayen that pointed out that the cave seemed far more spacious than first glance would indicate. So I hired a miner and a family of Moles to confirm her findings. It has been cleared out to indeed reveal a space that it extremely large and very structurally sound. Now, we have sealed off its real-world entrance with this monstrous slab of stone magically hauled from elsewhere on the ragged cliff face.

We spent all morning and most of the afternoon carving a circle of magical sigils on the face that now covers the entranceway. Glinda holds the circle of cloth we both remember Delia carrying. When she spotted the distinctive cloth in a dressmaker's window in spring, she had made a truly alarming, excited squeaking noise. Needless to say, we bought the whole bolt.

Stumbling over to our workspace, a heavy white linen blanket on the grass, we sit and prepare to finish this task. First is the blue embroidered cloth, the circle a bit wider across than my leg is long. Beside is a matching circle of heavy white linen with the same magical sigils painstakingly embroidered in its weave. Then the inky black cloth of linen and cotton for the inside liner. A spool of heavy black thread and a pile of brass grommets await us to finish the job.

"Ready?" Glinda asks softly and even the sweaty and exhausted she is powerful and gorgeous.

"Let's do this."

In perfect tandem, we finish in two steps. Glinda feeds the three layers through her fingers, murmuring magics over the fabrics while the thread dances from its spool beside her as though in a powerful wind. The thread stitches itself into the layers to bond them forever and I begin turning the circle in tandem with her busy hands, watching the edge of the stitches approaching my fingertips. We've been practicing the intricacy of this craft for weeks and most of the village has one of these bags.

But not this particular one.

I can feel the difference in this one, the sense of power trapped forever in the cloth and the granite slab behind me. Murmuring the long memorized words of power, I call up a set of the two-part grommet and mash them into in place, just inside of the painstaking stitches. The sharp edge snips out a tiny circle and the flange seals it tight. As I finish, the circle must keep moving or we lose our work and I give in to the repetition of the movement. Call up a pair of brass pieces, smash them into place with sheer magic and will, concentrate on Glinda's voice and let her concentrate on mine in return.

I'm a little startled when the original grommet presses cold into my fingertips, my gaze jerking up to meet my love's happy blue eyes.

"Do you feel it?" She asks softly and I nod. With the completion of the bag, the painstaking circle of spell, will and inspiration has closed. Gingerly reaching out, I marvel that my hand vanishes into the darkness that was once merely black cloth.

"Just promise you won't use it strictly as a traveling closet," I tease wearily and Glinda laughs.

"Not strictly, my love."

Soaked with sweat and completely wiped out, both of us collapse side by side on the linen to clasp hands. Stalia approaches to collect our work and cluck over it.

"Very nice, girls," she compliments and the crowd cheers again. "I must say that I was leery of such a complicated project so soon, but you've managed admirably. However, you are going to be sore and exhausted for days now. How far did you get on your wand then, Glinda?"

"It will be a far more complicated endeavor then I thought originally. However, the student wand you helped me with will be fine for now. I don't want to be dependent on an object anyway."

"Wise choice for sorcerers of your abilities," our tutor agrees. "Rest now and take pride in your accomplishment."

"With pleasure," I murmur, wiggling around a bit to press my nose into soft blonde curls and relax into sleep.

 

 _Summer In the Forest_

++ Elphaba ++

By the time winter truly broke and spring took over the land, the Emerald Palace had been transformed again into a functioning entity. Oh, Elphaba and I can take some of the credit, but the staff really just needed encouragement and direction to get back on track. Elections have been going on at the local level for months now, allowing the populace to take closer control of their destinies. Rights for the remaining Animals are back on track and attitudes continue to improve.

Things are not at all perfect, but all and all everyone is generally pleased.

The additional benefit of things smoothing out is that Elphie and I have been away from the Palace for over a month now and things haven't fallen apart. The near-solitude at the edges of the burgeoning town of Tolerance has allowed us to concentrate on our studies and one another. The clan of Flying Monkeys flies a courier every morning and we send the courier back in the evening. The arrangement is working nicely and we're only a few hours away if there's an emergency.

Babies have been born by the dozens among the Animals and the friendly humans that have moved here. Voices and the sounds of daily life carry through the verdant green of the forest edge where it smoothes to grasslands in the direction of the central Winkie lands. Crops are planted, small herds of food-beasts are tended to and the unceasing clatter of an emerging town carries in the summer heat. Vendors come and go constantly, commerce fed by this emerging town and the royal coffers.

The only dark shadow is the startling numbers of common animal children being born to Animal parents. It's disheartening to everyone. Whatever miasma reduced Doctor Dillamond to a common goat still appears to be spreading.

And no one knows how to stop it.

It's incredibly disheartening and we keep working at it, determined to reverse what damage we can.

Home while the permanent structure is being built has been several great round tents made solid with a spiderweb of wooden slats reinforcing the walls and soaring, wooden-ribbed roofs. They are every bit as homey as any home and have all the amenities, including great woolen and linen rugs as flooring. There is no real kitchen as we eat at the common mess hall with everyone else. There's a certain delight in the regular socialization with every layer of the populace from the police to the garbage collectors, from the housewives to the politicians.

Right now, I am focused on the task of my wand. When Delia told me there was a reason for the size of it, I honestly believed that she had to be exaggerating. But now I've seen the sheer amount of raw materials needed for what I want the thing to do and realize that the bulk of the object I handled all those month ago is actually an economy of size. It will take me years to get this completely right.

Thundering hoofbeats distract me from my frustration at the project and I look up to see Elphie approaching. When Farkell the bay roan Stallion pranced into camp shortly after we came here, it was love at first sight. He's young and frisky and has a terrible crush on my fiancé, but he's harmless. They have so much childish fun together that I have no room in my heart for jealousy.

Besides, there is something agonizingly sexy about watching Elphaba ride. What little is left of her awkwardness falls away and she moves with her friend's large body as though an extension of his mind. Graceful and unfettered, they run about and just enjoy their freedom.

"Pups," Hurgle scoffs with mock indignation at the display of youthful exuberance. Just as Kayen is rarely a few strides from Elphie's side, I too have my own guardian and companion in the massive old Rhinoceros. From the second in command to a ragged bunch of Animal outcasts, he has admirably become a much adored companion to little bitty girlie me. While I have not seen exactly what he is capable of as a warrior, I don't envy the enemy that sees only his age and bulk and foolishly underestimates him.

Some moments behind Farkell and Elphie is Kayen astride a gray mare, trailed by the sinuous Chackle, still chuckling over the antics.

"It's such a beautiful day," the high-strung Stallion enthuses, still dancing about to a tune only he can hear. "You can almost feel it!"

"Steady, my friend," Elphie laughs and pats his neck affectionately, her verdant skin fascinating against his mixed reddish and white coat. "I'll get down and leave you to frolic the day away."

"But it's no fun without you," he whines, but stills so that Elphie can slide from her sidesaddle and pull the leather contraption away from his strong ribs. Affectionately hugging the Horse's big head to her torso, she can caress his ears with easy familiarity.

"While you might enjoy preening for every pretty filly or Filly that looks your way, my friend, I have a fiancé that needs my attention."

"Fine," he huffs dramatically and shifts to curl his great neck around her slenderness in his unique hug. Then he prances to me to breathe gently over my upturned face in greeting. "Good to see you, Glinda. Don't work to hard!" with a kiss-like touch of his soft muzzle to my cheek, Farkell is off like a shot into the trees, mane and tail flying.

"I love that boy like a brother, but he's exhausting," Elphie chuckles and leans over to kiss me properly. "You still seem stressed over this project."

Gesturing at the many nuggets of various metals and shining crystals scattered across the tabletop, I glower balefully at them. "This is going to drive me mad."

"Darling," my love soothes my frazzled nerves, nuzzling my hair. "Give yourself some time. This is a life-altering project. It needn't be complete in a season or even a few. Take the time to be certain that it's done right and it won't make you crazy."

She's right of course and I sigh heavily before shoveling the whole mess back into the protective bag I've been storing it in. "I can see why Delia commented on the size of the damn thing now."

As always, mention of her name fills us both with conflict. We don't talk very often about those few days, though the immediacy of the pain has dulled with time. There just doesn't seem to be much to say and we're waiting to see when she'll make her appearance into our lives.

But my body remains stubbornly unresponsive to whatever magics create our daughter and it's beginning to bother me a bit.

 

 _Family Dynamics_

++ Elphaba ++

There are days that I really wish that I'd asked more questions of Delia. The unknown timeline of her conception and birth bothers Glinda so much. It's as though the very anticipation of motherhood has altered her, bringing stress and heartache. I can't quite figure out why she can't seem to just let things happen in their own time, but takes on these delays as some kind of personal failure.

Or am I being too harsh?

Neither of us seems to be able to articulate it and I find myself desperately missing Missus Pew. She's always good at getting the truth out of us. Some days I feel my youth acutely, despite being nearly twenty years old.

But further contemplation must wait as I get an entirely unexpected shock. Having a carriage pull up is surprise enough, as visitors are rarely allowed this close without announcement. Then I notice the Munchkinland markings on the vehicle, the signs of the importance of the carriage, and a dim memory is rattled loose.

Father always barely tolerated me, seeing my strange skin as some personal affront to him, a punishment for some sin I still don't understand. I was always an inconvenience and an embarrassment. It only became worse when Nessarose was born with her little legs all tangled and mother never woke after the birth. I'm only just beginning to make inroads into dealing with that misplaced guilt after having blamed myself for those events for my entire life.

There are days when I know that damn Wizard got off easily with mere banishment.

Then my thoughts are scattered as the carriage door opens and the figure I've both long for and dreaded steps into the sunlight.

The years have changed him. Or is it only my memories that have blurred with time? For I certainly don't remember him ever looking so vulnerable or so… human. This is not the larger than life figure of my childhood, forever looming over my life in unyielding disapproval. This is merely a man, beginning to gray with age and responsibilities and maybe even regrets.

The coachman and a liveried servant work in tandem to set up the wheelchair I remember clearly, before gently retrieving Nessa and settling her with a minimum of fuss.

Father doesn't even look at the proceedings.

Part of me is unnerved by his steady regard, the dark eyes flat and cool as they have always been. But now he's even doing it with his favorite?

I don't even realize that my eyes have narrowed and my ire has risen until he recoils in alarm and the press of gathering magics close in on all of us. Instantly, small familiar hands have grabbed me, breaking the eyelock, making me focus somewhere else than my conflict with this man. "Elphie!" She barks and the oppressive magics of my temper fade away again. "Focus darling," she coos gently, stroking my face, calming me as she always does. Hugging my head to the curve of her neck and shoulder, she contains my shudders, preserves my dignity and my sanity, addressing my family in my stead. "Master Frex, Miss Nessarose, if you will please wait inside, we will be with you in a moment. Kay, will you please tend to them?"

"Of course, ma'am."

I'm shaking!

I knew this reunion, if it ever happened, would be stressful, but this is ridiculous. I have better self-control than this!

"Stop it Elphie," Glinda soothes, but there is steel in the gentle words. "You can't expect a lifetime of hurt to just go away. Nor do you need to hide it from me, darling. Just cling for a minute and then we'll go face them together."

Fighting the tears doesn't stop them, it just makes them burn like acid as I sob against this woman who never ceases to amaze me. Some minutes pass before I draw enough strength to straighten up and take a steadying breath. Glinda just watches me with those sparkling summer blue eyes, completely sober and supportive and strokes my cheek with cool fingertips.

In that perfect, understanding quiet, we step into the tent to face my father and sister.

Kay has found a chair for father and provided both of them with a beverage. I silently thank her with a look, to which she smiles faintly. Another wordless communication keeps her here as support. She can read me almost as well as Glinda after this much time. Fighting the trembling, I sit on the light couch to face my childhood family, Glinda never releasing my hand.

"I hardly know where to start," my voice says of its own volition and all three of us Thropps cringe. But the floodgates are open now. "After all this time, I figured that you'd written me off completely, since I've no more time to be Nessa's personal valet. Now I rate such a long journey? Or are you here merely in the guise of politics? Since I'm actually important now."

I sound bitter and angry even to my own ears, faced with the contrast of my neglectful past and my loving present. With effort I rein in my tongue, struck by how devastated Nessa looks. In that show of stark emotion, I see something that I'd never really thought I would, even as I always wanted it.

She cares about me.

It's a shocking revelation, even after our reunion back at Shiz all those months ago.

For long moments we sisters simply stare at one another, feeling the change between us. Then a shy smile quirks the corners of her mouth, as though strangers meeting and perhaps finding that they might like one another. It's then that I realize that father is here because of her.

She persuaded him to come.

"I…," father tries to speak and his voice strangles off with strain, drawing my attention to him again. "I have never done right by you, Elphaba."

It is the closest thing to an apology I have ever dreamed of and I hold my words back again, waiting to see what happens next. He's not looking at me, but his fingers, clenched painfully tight in his lap.

"I… regret that now. You deserved better. You both did."

I find myself nodding thoughtfully. This simple acknowledgement makes some tight, hurt part of me, buried deep, unwind a bit like a seed warmed by spring sun.

"Thank you, father."

It's not forgiveness, but it's a start.

 

 _Put On Your Dancing Shoes_

++ Glinda ++

After that strange and tense reunion, things settle into an almost warm formality. It takes me some time to realize that this is positively friendly for these three.

I am completely baffled by them.

Yet, so very many things about Elphie are becoming clear. The complete lack of warmth shaped her and Nessarose both, leaving them isolated and scarred. Each dealt with it in their own way. Elphie by being a recluse and Nessa by her prickly superiority, which I'm glad to see has faded. Even I was gifted with a shy smile and congratulations over our engagement.

Frex seems to have been as open as he's capable of, and his mechanical best wishes I wisely don't take personally. That he acknowledges me at all is enough for now.

There's even a long, rambling tour of Tolerance, with Kay quietly swooping in to push the wheelchair so that Nessa can enjoy the company of her family flanking her. Their words might be cool and perfunctory, but the body language is fascinating. Nessa in particular seems a shy little girl finding unexpected delight in the simple presence of her family members. And Elphie seems to feel like an actual sister for the first time, going so far as offering her hand, which Nessa clings to with both of hers.

The small smile dancing at the corners of my lover's face at the sudden sweetness of her younger sister is not feigned. At least that relationship seems well on its way to being salvaged.

Walking leisurely on Elphie's right, holding that hand, I soak up the lovely day and the unexpected new family members. A flash catches my eye, drawing my attention to the sparkling, jewel-like shoes on Nessa's feet. I remember the gift a bit, how Elphaba seemed hurt and maybe jealous of the elaborate things. Being a gift from their father, I bet it's the intent of the gift more than the shoes themselves.

What I can't figure is why eyeing the shoes makes me think of Elphie's broom. The objects have nothing in common except for sentiment and…

Elphie's broom can fly.

That simple, utilitarian object she enchanted in stark desperation. What could she do with intent? My mind wanders off to the enchantments that link the magic bag and the cave and I have my answer.

We're unlimited when we work in tandem.

And we're only going to get better with time.

Spells from the Grimmerie run through my head, my now-trained mind picking out things that might work if pieced together carefully. Would the animate the inanimate spell work on Nessa's non-functioning legs, since they're not technically inanimate? Or perhaps a modified levitation spell on the shoes?

When Nessa points something out excitedly to her father, I use the opportunity to tug Elphie a few paces away. Curious, she doesn't fight me, accepting my quick kiss with a smile. "You have something planned," she comments, seeing right through my attempts at covering up my excitement.

"Possibly. Have we given thought to enchanting something to give your sister the gift of walking? After all, love; you are the most powerful sorcerer in all of Oz." Dark eyes are startled and the razor-sharp mind behind them busily processing. "Perhaps those shoes can become something more than a bauble that caused contention between you?"

Watching Elphie's busy eyes change from confusion to thoughtful contemplation to blazing determination thrills me to no end. The quick, almost rough kiss doesn't hurt either.

Striding over to her family members, Elphie's tone is excited but composed. "Father? I have a strange question."

"Yes?"

"Nessa's shoes. Do you know what stone chips were used to make them glitter, if any?"

Taken aback, Frex nonetheless thinks for a long moment and the similarity of that expression to my Elphie's is startling. "I believe they are primarily Gillikan crystal and Quadling ruby."

For the first time, Elphaba smiles at the man she has always called father. "Excellent. I was hoping for the later." The warm expression transfers down to Nessarose, watching the exchange with wide eyes. "Glinda has pointed out something dreadfully obvious to me. By chance and now design, I appear to be the most powerful sorcerer in Oz." An imperiously raised green hand halts the shock and what looks like fear on her family's faces. "No matter any of our feelings on the matter, that fact cannot be changed. My point in bringing this up is," the expression on my love's face is impossibly gentle as she gazes at her little sister, "I'm quite certain that together, my fiancé and I can enchant a means for you to walk."


	5. One Year

_Jitters_

++ Elphaba ++

"I feel ridiculous," I whine petulantly and Kay only chuckles at me, tugging hard at the laces up my back while Nessa ensures the heavy article of clothing stays in place.

"No pain, no gain, Witchling."

The teasing makes Nessa giggle coquettishly as has become her custom around the handsome officer. Kayen is always the perfect gentleman with my sibling, which makes me even more grateful to her. Freed of her prickly madness, Nessa has become strangely childlike, a phenomenon that seems to be sticking around. It's sweet, but I sometimes worry that someone will take advantage of her.

With Nessa's hands steady on my hips, Kay draws hard at my bodice once again. Closing it like a trap around my entire torso. I concentrate on my sister's eyes, willing down the panic of the constriction. After a moment, my lungs adapt to the sensations and I realize that it's not as bad as I thought. Oh sure, I'm painfully aware of the press of heavy layers of fabric and steel boning shaping my torso, but I can feel that it's making me stand differently as well.

"That's one way to get perfect posture," Kay chortles, far too delighted with this whole event and I glower impotently. "And it fits perfectly. Lady Krysta will be thrilled."

"Since she's the only one who makes my clothes, I should hope so."

The sulky tone only makes them laugh and continue to fuss over me. The petticoats were first, carefully planned layers of rich fabric to enable a perfect flair of the intricate skirt that I actually rather like. Not too frilly, yet feminine and quite dramatic, at least for me. The colors are magnificent. I don't know how the talented dressmaker did it.

The dress is blue. Well, it’s many blues. From deep water to fresh snow at the trailing edges, she has somehow dyed the fabric to compliment my unique coloration. Layers of wide scallops make up the skirt, looking like waves with their nearly-white edges. Some discrete crystal sparkles highlight that effect, which will please Glinda to no end.

"Jacket," Nessa instructs softly, holding up the final piece of this costume. It's a tightly fitted short jacket that really does little more than cover my arms and shoulder blades, leaving only my hands and upper chest bare. The sleeves are long, coming to a careful point at my center knuckle. No shock that the jacket is a perfect fit as well.

"The woman really does know me well," I muse and my companions chuckle.

"You should thank your bride as well," Nessa says as she fiddles with the collar until it suits her. "She had as much to do with the creation as your tailor."

This new friendship with the woman I share a mother with boggles my mind. By working hard at Shiz, she's wheedled two weeks off to spend with us at the Emerald Palace for the wedding and winter holiday. She's turned out to be a good student and earned the time fair and square.

"Don't you look lovely, Elphaba," purrs Chackle as she paces in looking magnificent in her maid of honor clothes, cut to her slender frame. "We've just been to see Glinda and you are in for an exquisite surprise." With her are the twin cubs, not yet old enough to speak, though they watch their surroundings avidly.

"I'm so glad that you're here, Chackle. As well as you, young Master Tolo and Miss Beala." The cubs look at me with big eyes set in their fuzzy faces. "I know the trip in this weather wasn't easy. Especially with such young ones."

The Cheetah smiles gently and noses my fingers. "You're worth the effort my friend. Both you and your lady. Speaking of your lady, she has sent me with a gift she insisted you have before the wedding. She said that you would know what it means."

In the satchel at her side is what appears to be a hatbox of all the odd things, but it weighs virtually nothing. Puzzled, I pause to tenderly stroke the green ribbon on the pink box, remembering Glinda telling me that 'pink goes good with green.'

I couldn't agree with her more.

In the box is crinkly tissue paper topped with a heavy card with handwriting I would know anywhere. A familiar scent wafts up from the paper and I have to grin. It is one of the scents she would often wear at Shiz, making me nostalgic.

'Elphie, my love,' it reads. 'It was finished in time. Wear it for me.'

And when I pull away the flimsy tissue paper, I actually gasp out loud.

 

 _Complimentary Colors_

++ Glinda ++

The gown is every bit as gorgeous as I had hoped when Lady Krysta indulged my interference in the process. Thankfully, she understood my need to be involved and we worked together fine. In fact, she is currently in the other room with Momsie to give me a few moments to myself.

The dress is beautiful. A lovely fitted bodice to show off my assets and endless layers of voluminous skirts and crinolines. The fabrics are dyed all shades of blue, from icy near-white to late-evening blue along the detailed edges. The deep scallops that make the skirt, like feathers, are patterned the same. The effect has worked even better than I had hoped and I can't wait to see Elphie's dress, the exact opposite of coloring patterns as mine.

I'm getting nervous enough to feel a bit ill.

Right on cue, the door opposite to the one Momsie and Lady Krysta used is opened and I jump in surprise.

"There, there, poppet," Missus Pew dimples at me and comes over to clasp my left hand in both of hers. I'm so glad to see her that I could cry. "You look as nervous as a cat in a dog kennel." With an ease I really don't allow anyone but Elphie, Kay and her, Missus Pew reaches out to adjust my sleeve and smooth the fabric over hip and belly. "Now, your sweetie is waiting for you, looking as gorgeous and regal as anyone has ever seen her. And you are radiant. You crazy unorthodox kids have brought joy and change to this whole dreary palace and city. Now go out there and show off for your fiancé. Don't you worry about those recorders or the crowd or your fretting mother. Just think about Elphaba."

She really is going to make me cry, but hugs me close to give me a moment to regain my bearings.

"It's been a busy year, child, I know."

One year ago yesterday, Delia arrived from the future. Yesterday had been a day for tears and cathartic pain. How we miss her and long for her presence in our lives. But my body remains stubbornly unresponsive to whatever magics she spoke of and I somehow feel like a failure. Yet Elphie is so patient and so sweet with me, her dedication unwavering.

One year ago today, Elphie and I became lovers; a bond that has only grown better with time and practice.

Tomorrow is our second Winter Solstice.

If I survive to see tomorrow…

Luckily, Chackle chooses this moment to return, looking entirely pleased with herself. "She was every bit as surprised and pleased by the gift as you'd hoped. And returns the sentiment. Check the bag."

It's a heavy wooden box, about half again as long as my hand, narrow and exquisitely carved. The surface glitters breathtaking iridescent like peacock feathers and the delicate ribbon is alive with tiny gemstone chips. Good grief… if the packaging is this exquisite, what can possibly be inside?

My breath catches painfully as the box falls open beneath the fumblings of my fingers to reveal the stunningly gorgeous prize within.

Remembering the intricate necklace that adolescent Delia wore, I had assumed it was me that made it. Oh, how I have underestimated my darling. Each of the heavy silver links is an individual braid, wound and soldered into a perfect oval. The intricate twists of silver that grip the crystal bubble twine sinuously like vines, leaving the impression that they would move if given a chance. The emerald, our link to our daughter, gleams with sorcerous light where it hovers in the bubble with no means of anchor save its own intent. It is smaller now, with the extraneous rock carefully removed from it, and glows all the brighter for it.

Clucking, Missus Pew swoops in to dab the free flowing tears before they soil my perfect dress. "Now, now, Poppet. Sniffle back those happy tears and let's get this pretty thing on you so that all this nonsense can be over and done with!" Her cheerful mother-henning calms me for the millionth time since meeting the woman and she carefully maneuvers the chain over my coiffed hair.

When the gem settles into the cradle of my cleavage, I am struck by the sense of calm and power that radiates from it. Elphaba's touch on the object is almost palpable, like the loving brush of her fingers on my skin, or her kisses.

Now I am ready.

 

 _A Sense of Permanency_

++ Elphaba ++

A swelling note of familiar music signals that my fretting has come to an end. Right on cue, father frames himself in the doorway with what could almost be a faint smile.

"It's time, Elphaba," he offers in his cool voice, but there may be a thread of warmth there. He even offers his crooked arm for me to slip my hand onto the warmth of his sleeve. This may be the first intentional and willing contact he has ever offered me and I shove down my emotional reaction. When I offer my free hand, Nessa takes it and walks with us, her gait still odd with the magics that power her useless legs now. Though six months of practice has integrated sister and spells nicely.

The day is barely overcast, with the weather carefully nudged to the nicer end of the spectrum, and unnatural warmth bathes the Central Courtyard. The whole place sparkles like fresh snow and ice, nearly blinding in intensity. The murmuring roar of crowd noise washes down the massive main entrance hall and I feel an old fear of the very publicness of this halt my steps.

"Elphaba?" Nessa asks softly and all I can do is shake my head, paralyzed with terror.

I have an unlikely savior in Aharo trotting down the hall, beaming in unabashed delight. "Elphie! My darlingest, you look radiant." The use of Glinda's occasional nickname for me is startling enough, but when the man swoops in to cup my cool face in his warm hands and kiss me warmly on the forehead, I'm quite certain that I'm gawking. Grinning, standing so close, the resemblance of his daughter to him strikes me hard, making me smile tremulously in spite of myself. "How are you holding up?"

Clearing my throat roughly, I marvel at his easy physicality and answer as best I can. "A bit ill with nerves to be honest."

"Good!" He laughs and pats my cheeks before releasing me. "If you weren't scared half to death, I'd be concerned that you weren't serious about this!" His riot of good humor calms and Aharo nods politely to my sister. "Miss Nessarose." When his gaze swings to father, the warm body language goes cool and polite. "Governor Frex." And with a saucy wink for me, he trots back the way we just came, leaving me smiling in bemusement.

"Shall we?" I manage to say, unsurprised to hear a thread of a giggle in my voice. The orchestra starts up as we come into the sunlight and the crowd noises swell happily. It still stuns me how my life has turned from villain to hero. With an awkward wave to the crowd, I return my hand to father's arm and let him lead me to where these vows will take place. Kayen and Chackle are already there, both smiling happily, and the cubs play at their mother's feet. Waiting on the opposite side of the dais is Hurgle with Milla looking very small beside him. Our former schoolmate had made great effort to be an actual friend to Glinda since we briefly visited Shiz and had been good company during several visits to Tolerance. Unlike our ridiculous days at the university, she smiles authentically and directly at me.

Such changes…

Around the dais are our family and friends of all shapes and sizes. There's even Farkell and his bay girlfriend, who allowed themselves to be lashed into carriage harnesses to help get some of the others from Tolerance here in the hardships of winter weather. Ary is there with his wife and Sath, the twins bouncing and waving excitedly. If I thought I could crouch in these clothes without hurting myself, I'd beg for a hug from them, dignity be damned.

With another of those almost-smiles, father leaves me at the dais and Nessa squeezes my hand before stepping away to stand with Kay and Chackle. Then the music swells again and Hurgle gestures with his head back the way I just came and I half-turn only to be frozen in shock.

Glinda is a gorgeous woman, having been blessed with natural beauty from birth.

But today she is radiant.

The noise and the crowd fades away as I drink in the glory of her appearance and her glowing smile. "Wow," is all I can manage to whisper as Aharo transfers her slender hand to mine. Without a word, he gently kisses his only child's cheek and then does the same to mine. The gowns are mirrored, hers fading from light to dark, mine from dark to light and the effect is lovely. Kissing her knuckles, I do my best to pay attention to our tutors, there to officiate our wedding as well.

I barely hear a word of it.

 

 _Vows_

++ Glinda ++

I'm dimly aware of Stalia and Jethrie addressing the crowd, asking for blessings to these proceedings, blah, blah, blah.

I only have attention for my Elphaba. I knew she was going to look amazing today, but my imagination pales in the face of the reality. Her richly hued skin and beautiful gown both blend in and stand out from the constant green of this city, the blur of the crowd, the sparkling white that decorates every surface. My eyes and even my hand can't resist the sparkling draw of the circlet that looks so regal on her. When Delia loaned the thing out, I hadn't noticed how the glittering metal and teardrop-cut sapphire brings out the green and gold in Elphie's eyes.

Oh, but I notice now!

Jethrie has to impatiently clear his throat to get our attention and we do so automatically, having been well trained that he doesn't appreciate being kept waiting. He's a rough old Gorilla, but a wonderful teacher and champion. At least here he can't cuff either of us in the back of the head to make a point. But then again…

"With these blessings in the eyes of Oz and the powers that be, you have vows to exchange?" He rumbles, obviously amused.

Elphie and I stare at one another in something that might be amused panic. All of our careful words are meaningless in the face of the importance of this moment. Reaching up to place gentle fingers on her mouth, I force words straight from my heart. "A long time ago, you asked me to fly away with you, to defy convention, to defy society and sorcery and gravity itself. My hesitation caused me to lose you then and some part of me swore never again. Then, I got this second chance. It wouldn't have mattered to me if I spent the rest of my life in that forsaken cave, scrabbling for food and warmth, destined to die fighting by your side. I would have done it to be with you."

Brushing at the slow tears on the beloved green face, I hook my hand around her neck to draw her down so that I can press my mouth to her forehead, tickled by the blue stone there.

"You told me that together we'd be the greatest team there's ever been. Looks like you were right."

We tearfully laugh together, foreheads touching. "How am I supposed to follow that one up?" she complains sweetly, voice raw with emotion. "When I met you I would have never been able to fathom coming to this place. Then you made an effort to connect with me after a lifetime of separation and I was changed on a fundamental level. No matter how many friends I've made since, no matter the acceptance I've been awarded or won, none of it would have made a difference if you hadn't taught me to love. How could I not be forever crazy about you? You asked me for forever. You have it, my love, freely given."

Somehow I force the words past the lump in my throat; my watering eyes blind to all but her and feel the rising tide of the magics we share. "Forever, freely given."

This kiss is different, magic and wind whirling about us, drawing the power of this promise to the darkening solstice sky.

"Well then," Madame Stalia says, still blinking in bemusement over the crescendo of power that has left Elphie and I giggling softly. "With that ringing endorsement, I think that we can safely pronounce you married."

There are scattered chuckles and Jethrie's powerful voice rises over the crowd. "Witnesses! I give to you Elphaba and Glinda, bonded by love, respect and promises. What say you?"

"Witnessed!" The crowd roars back like a single entity and Elphie and I lean apart only far enough to raise our clasped hands to prove our response to their vows too. With a rush of sound that sends a ripple of reaction through the crowd, including us, the entire clan of Flying Monkeys burst from where they've been discretely clinging to the buildings of the Square to swirl in a great, acrobatic display of joy. My heart flies with them for a moment, these Animals changed by Elphie's unknowing hand. Chistery breaks from the flock to brush her outstretched fingers as he swoops over our heads and I'm warmed further by his attention to her. It's a rare and special friendship these two scarred people share.

As the Flying Monkeys climb like one entity to the afternoon sky, the orchestra starts up again, signaling the next phase of this event.

Elphie bursts into girlish giggling as her hand is yanked roughly in mine and I watch Kay pick her up for one of those crushing hugs the tall soldier is so good at. They don't speak, just cling for a long moment in the warmth of the special friendship that they've forged. Then the emerald eyes turn to me, glittering above a wicked smile and I too am swept into a suffocating hug. Missus Pew blubbers over both of us and we drape ourselves over our Animal friends as best we can for embraces before Popsical does his best to squish us both. Even Momsie and Frex have sweet cheek kisses for us.

Throughout it all, we are connected by our clasped hands.

There are more hugs and kisses from friends and well-wishers as we slowly make our way to the big space that the crowd has made by the orchestra. Barely aware of my surroundings, I willingly allow myself to be swept into my Elphie's arms for a dance. Arms draped around her neck, I fondle the heavy, dark strands and smile like a lovesick fool, soaking up these memories.

"Was it everything you hoped for?" she smiles at me, kissing the tip of my nose and I smile foolishly.

"It's better."

 

 _Quite the Reception_

++ Elphaba ++

There are some facets of being a public figure that I'm not fond of. As yet another stranger grips my tired hand and congratulates me, this is one of them. Glinda and Kay have been taking turns keeping my spirits up, nudging me or cracking jokes and smiling. Wife and bodyguard, the two most important people in my life. As always, I'm unutterably grateful to their calm to shore me up in the eddies of exhaustion and chaos around me.

This time it's Kay's turn, her hand big and solid on the small of my back. There's an attractive woman waiting off to my left, oddly enough, and it speaks volumes how many clock-ticks it takes for my mind to catch up with what's going on. "Look down, Elphaba," Kay chortles softly near my ear and I obey.

To my delight, I instantly recognize the polite figure standing there. "Well hi," I beam at the girl, remembering how she was the first stranger to approach me after the battle that sent the Wizard packing. "I wasn't sure that I'd see you again." She's grown a lot in the last year, but I know the winning smile.

"Mommy made sure that we come back in time to be here."

Without thinking about it, I've offered my hands and hers are warm when she takes them. What I really want is a hug, but the bodice and short jacket have left my entire torso fatigued and if I kneel I'll never get up again. So, Kay reads my mind again and ducks around me to scoop the girl up, making her squeal. Then my arms are full of her and we cling like old friends.

"Do you know that you were the very first stranger that came to me?" I ask softly, enjoying the child's embrace, a bittersweet reminder of Delia's missing presence. Leaning away a bit, she regards me with bright blue eyes, a few shades darker than my wife and future daughter.

"'Cause you're green?"

It's blunt, almost cringingly so, but I smile faintly and nod. "Exactly."

To my surprise, she moves a small hand, stroking my cheek. "You feel the same," she muses thoughtfully and the lump in my throat is choking. "And you are very pretty. I'm glad everybody sees that now. I'm glad I got to see you again, Miss Elphaba."

"Oh, child, me too," I murmur into her baby-fine red hair. "You know, I never did get your name."

Giggling, she gives me one more neck-wrenching hug and squirms to get down, Kay's hands helping again. Then she offers me a hand with a giggle. "Pleased to meet you, my name is Amlie."

Completely willing to play along, I shake the warm little hand. "A delight, Miss Amlie."

Then she grabs the woman hovering nearby, who I recognize from last year, and drags her close. "And this is my mother, Dannia."

Once more, I have a stranger's hand in mine, but this time it means more to me. "A pleasure, Miss Dannia. Thank you for bringing her. Neither of you will ever know how much her approaching me meant. She's an extraordinary child."

"Thank you Miss Elphaba. She's been very excited to get back to the Emerald City and see you." Dannia is all smiles, the darker emerald eyes warm.

"If you two can stay close for a bit longer, I'd like to spend more time with you. Are you back in the city for some time?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. My bodyguard knows your faces now, so you'll have to come to the palace in a few days or a week to force me to socialize."

The woman dimples and I note that her eyes stray over my shoulder for a moment before she flushes lightly and forces her attention back. Knowing who's standing there, I smile knowingly and file the information away. Mother and child move down a bit to meet Glinda and I grin up at a smitten Kayen.

"Stop drooling, Stretch."

Startled, the older woman gives me a mock sour look that makes me laugh out loud.

 

 _A Long, Happy Day_

++ Glinda ++

It's an endless parade of people and I'm beginning to grow weary of the whole thing. Oh sure, I keep the bright smile in place for the sake of our guests and friends and, most importantly, Elphie, but I'm still exhausted.

Particularly when we get another shock, right near the end of the line.

Oh, we've already met the Winkie king and queen and I couldn't help but search for their handsome son in them. And here's the son himself, looking nearly as uncomfortable as Pfhanne and ShenShen. This is a surprise indeed. As the girls skirt around to approach me, Fiyero bows over Elphie's hand and she grins softly at him.

I barely hear the unusually calm and polite way that the girls talk with me, my mind on the drama beside us. The jealousy in my guts surprises me with the virulence of it and Pfhanne's eyes widen when I don't control it. Great, now I've given her ammunition for whatever obnoxious thing she'll say.

But, oddly enough, she only looks sympathetic. We have all changed it appears.

Quietly, Elphie and Fiyero chuckle over something involving a lion cub? Then I remember that day back at Shiz, that horrible day when Doctor Dillamond was dragged off by the government agents. The cage with the poor cub trapped inside, the chaos in the classroom when Elphie's emotional magics had wreaked havoc and the cage disappeared.

That's where my path diverted from where I knew it was going, just as I had always planned. From the bright, shining expectedness of what this young man offered, to the road never traveled with the mystery at my side. Across time, Elphaba's heartfelt words echo in my memories.

'Come with me to the Emerald City.'

And the rest is history.

Standing perhaps a bit too close for strict propriety, grasping Elphie's green hands in his, Fiyero is chuckling somewhat sadly about finding someone as interesting as she. The expression is echoed perfectly on her face and my nerves and my heart hang on her words. "You'll find some fun and intelligent lady for your heart and status, Fiyero. Because heaven knows, I'm not that girl."

The self-depreciating comment makes Fiyero step back and the bittersweet of his expression touches me, despite my conflicting emotions. "I beg to differ, lovely lady." Then he gallantly bows to kiss her knuckles and steps away to turn and greet me.

It's a strange exchange that takes place in silence between our gazes. I feel a very real sympathy to him suddenly. To have come so close to possibly winning the stunning woman at my side, only to have her slip away. In sympathy now, I tug him down to kiss his cheek, murmuring a nearly soundless thank you. When he straightens, control is back, but the pain will take longer to leave his eyes.

"You are both very lucky. My congratulations," he manages to say with his tone not betraying his sad eyes and gathers the girls to allow the last few people in the line to move again. Slipping my hand into Elphie's, we watch our old schoolmates move off.

"I'm very glad that this part is almost over," she muses conversationally, her tone edged with melancholia, and I couldn't agree more.

As wedding days go, I could never ask for anything better. Everything goes off without any major glitches, the food and decorations and music are perfect. Even the melancholy meeting with Fiyero and the girls I once called friends reinforces the sheer rightness of this new life.

As the day grows dim and the enchantments holding back the winter sun begin to fade, I dance with my new wife, thrilled to pieces and completely smitten.

Better still, as we bid farewell to our guests and begin making our painstaking way back to our normal lives, I finally get her to myself now.

 

 _The Bonds of Matrimony_

++ Elphaba ++

Exhausted, I groan in abject and carnal relief as the tightness around my torso loosens and gradually falls away. It's a direct echo of a similar sound Glinda made just a minute ago when I did the same for her. My torso really hurts where the tightness pressed into my flesh and I twist to try and knock out some of the soreness. "How can you stand those torture devices?"

In response to my whine, Glinda only chuckles and I turn to watch her expertly shucking off the elaborate costume's layers. "It takes practice, darlingest. A corset is indeed an evil device but does such amazing things to a woman's figure."

I note the words, but seeing the naked perfection of her petite body belies them. "Say what you will about the awful things, but you are most beautiful like this."

That sunny smile warms me and I stay put, content to watch her remove the last few items that break up the curvaceous lines of her figure. The hot orange light of the hearth paints her skin enticing hues, casting deep shadows that tease, and glitters off the gold curls. When she strides over to embrace me, I meet her halfway, trying to ignore the stiffness in my back as I lean down to kiss her lingeringly.

But eventually can't hide the uncomfortable squirming, torn between pleasure and pain at her touch. "You're really uncomfortable," Glinda notes and expertly yanks something on the heavy skirts that causes them to fall away under their own weight. "Get naked, Elphie, and lay down on your stomach."

Bewildered, I find my arms empty as she sashays away towards the vanity and water closet area. So I do as ordered, peeling off the petticoats that have long since chaffed me raw in places not for casual conversation and wallow in the relief of nakedness. The covers on the big bed are folded neatly back at the foot and I can stretch out on the cool, silky soft sheets. It feels decadent and I note the faint smell of roses that is a trademark of Missus Pew's household. The small familiarity makes me happy.

"You look impossibly enticing against those dark blue sheets," Glinda notes as she returns and I smile into the cradle of my arms. There's no fighting the power of her compliments and I do my best to just soak it up. I've got selfish hopes for what she has in mind, listening avidly to the odd popping sound that might be a stopper in a bottle. Then her warm, heavily oiled hands caress feather-light over my back and I moan appreciatively. By some lucky miracle, Glinda has a gift with this, massaging away my stress. This is not a regular treat, but when she does indulge me, I feel transformed.

Twitching like a horse's itchy skin, I can't relax for awhile, my nerves overly sensitive from the unfamiliar clothing and the exhausting day. But Glinda is patient, combing her small fingers across the long muscles of my back from nape to where her body nestles comfortably on my backside. As she calms that stress, heat builds and I'm more than ready to obey her order to roll over.

Now I can watch her shadowed face as she continues with the hills and valleys of my front side, caresses lingering as I respond avidly to her touch. The woodsy smell of the oil mixes with the fire and the fainter smell of our heating bodies, an intoxicating cocktail. Once more, my twitchy, hurt skin relaxes beneath Glinda's magic touch and I can't fight the rise of lust in my calmed body.

Our bodies are a slick blur in the firelight, our growing noises of abandon mixing with the whisper of fabric and the symphony of fire. Points of contact burn between us, hottest at mouth and hands as her body grows as oily as mine.

Wakened and aggressive now, I roll Glinda to her back and sit up, straddling one of her thighs. "So beautiful," I murmur, admiring her paleness streaked against the dark sheets, the way her hair splays about her head like sunbeams.

"You saying that is the only opinion that matters anymore," she whispers hoarsely and I feel a lump in my throat at the confession. "Make me yours for good."

"Together," I whisper against her lips, finding the deepest heat in her, wet and snug, feeling like I've come home. Then her clever hand tickles into my own heat, stoking the fire in my guts and completing the circle of love and lust.

And together, we fly.


	6. Two Years

_The Future Comes Alive_

++ Elphaba ++   


It has been fascinating to watch Glinda's body change with Delia's growth. All the clichés have applied; the odd food cravings, the disrupted sleep patterns, erratic hormones, etc.

Don't even get me started about the sorcery locks I've had to put on her…

Thankfully we're pretty well evenly matched in power and can cancel one another out if we must. Just as she occasionally must rein in my temper, I must periodically do the same for her. It's been an exhausting and exhilarating mental chess match since the transition between winter and spring when the pregnancy finally happened. Her moods are like the changing winds of winter, erratic and utterly unpredictable, but always fun to ride.

However if not for Missus Pew and the others, I would have gone stark raving mad. Not to mention gotten nothing done in over nine months!

The political-based paperwork really is not my strength and I rarely deal with it anymore as that's what Ary and the diplomatic corps are for. However, sometimes it's a necessary evil. Today, I cannot concentrate, despite Glinda holed up moodily in our rooms. There is a powerful headache building behind my eyes, like electricity before a lightning strike.

I really should have seen it coming. Really, I should have.

Kayen skitters on the hardwood floor outside my office, grabbing the doorframe to halt her fall, scrabbling at the door knob. It's amusing to see her so completely discombobulated and I grin.

"It's time."

My stomach drops out at my pal's wild smile and urgent gesturing to get my fanny in motion. Today I'm glad I'm in my old comfortable boots, because at least I can take the corners more gracefully than Kay's wool slippers. I even manage to beat her long legs up the stairs and into the suite, briefly sticking my tongue out at her squawk of outrage before ducking inside.

"Brat," she grumbles with no tooth as she catches up, but I'm already at Glinda's side, ignoring everything else.

"There you are," my wife grumbles, one arm slung protectively over her distended belly as she toddles awkwardly on Missus Pew's arm. I immediately take the matron's place and press kisses to the blonde ringlets. "I believe that our little precious is in a hurry all of the sudden."

There is no mistaking the growling annoyance and sarcasm, but I wisely choke down my amusement and instead concentrate on checking the wards surrounding the rooms. No need for Glinda to try and tear the building apart while in the grips of birthing contractions.

Speaking of which… she hisses and stops her slow pacing, her body vibrating in a completely peculiar manner, like a shudder of cold from crown to toes, and the most amazing sound echoes up deep from within her small body. There's no word, just an animal-like huff of sound that speaks far more eloquently than words. The feral energy transfers from her to me and my body shudders in sympathy.

The wards vibrate in my mind where they are centered, echoed in the magical barriers around us, and Chackle is allowed through along with her nearly-grown son. They greet me, but I have attention only for what hangs from Tolo's mouth.

"Oh bless you, Tolo," I whisper and retrieve the offered circlet to press it over my skull, drinking in the additional power and focus that washes over me. I have never put a specific magical intent in the circlet like the portable hole, but it has adapted itself to my needs over the last year. It's an invaluable tool and allows me to concentrate on Glinda, not maintaining the wards. Cupping the young Cheetah's cheek, I smile lovingly at him. "You're a lifesaver, little brother."

Clearly embarrassed and pleased by the sentiment, Tolo puffs up importantly like the adolescent that he is. "Mother knew that I would be the fastest. So I'm to be the runner for the others, so that they know what's happening."

"Good man," I compliment, but all other conversation is forgotten as another contraction hits and Glinda makes that noise again. "Go tell them it's happening. Go!"

And the boy is gone with a speed impressive even for him.

 

 _Inevitable_

++ Glinda ++

Oh, some part of me understood the inevitability of this whole pregnancy process, sure. But the sensation of my body no longer being quite my own is like nothing I could imagine. I can't even be embarrassed or even care that Chackle and Missus Pew are stripping me from the waist down, Kayen scooping up my swollen body to deposit me on that bizarre birthing-chair contraption. All I care about is the pressure in my guts and Elphie's hand crushed in mine.

Some part of me feels the shift in magical energies as Elphie gets the circlet on and reinforcements arrive on the outside of the wards, Madame Stalia no doubt. Time and perceptions are blurry, the part of me that is more than just animal fading away with the destiny of this moment with my daughter.

Our daughter.

Elphaba is right here with me, pressed to my shoulder and arm, both hands around mine, her breath on my scalp, hot and cool by turns. Within and without, she surrounds me, calms me, supporting this earthquake, this firestorm of pain and pressure, drawing away all but the feral calm that grips me.

It could be moments or lifetimes.

I know I'm howling like an animal, the whole of the structure around us fighting to keep me contained, Elphie's bared teeth pressed hard against my skull, determined to be my rock in this flood.

And it breaks like a flood, exploding over the land with devastating energy and power, forever altering me.

My scream is echoed back.

Slowly, the flood recedes back, my body's terrain feeling the changes, becoming aware of itself again. The pressure is waning, pain and exhaustion pulsing through me, being gently drawn away by my beloved, just as she is pressing kisses to take the heat from my cheeks.

"That was amazing," Elphie finally breathes, kissing me softly and I open my eyes to focus on her beautiful, dark gaze.

"Is it over?"

My weak voice earns chuckles and I'm aware of movement, Missus Pew tying a bit of string tight to the rope of umbilical cord from the wriggling bundle in Kay's hands that I can't quite make out, then Chackle's sharp teeth severing the cord neatly.

Then, none of that matters as Kay approaches, though all I see is her cradling hands, and passes to my weakened arms, propped up by Elphie's strong hand, the new life we have waited so long to meet.

Sunlight pours into the room as the curtains are pulled away and I note the baby reacts as well, cringing from the brightness. Tiny fists rub at her wrinkled face, pawing at the silky cheeks the color of green apple skins. Breathing out something incoherent, Elphie reaches out a single finger, her darker green elegant in contrast to this new child's paler echo. The fists lash out with surprising dexterity to latch on, her tiny voice mewing, the crystal blue eyes fluttering fully open to regard us both soberly.

"Oh Glin," Elphie whispers in awe, "She's perfect."

The eyes so like my own flicker from my gaze to Elphie's and back again, just as fascinated with us as we are with her.

"Hello Delia," I murmur and a smile quirks over the tiny face at my voice. "We've been waiting for you for a long time."

Our voices are enough to break through her staring and she tugs weakly at Elphie's finger, whining expressively.

"She's hungry, poppets," Missus Pew says gently, startling us both. I'd completely forgotten they were here! Elphie chuckles and gently retrieves her trapped finger to pull the laces on my abused nightgown loose.

"And the mundane reasserts itself again," she mutters in mock sarcasm I only note distantly, completely enraptured with Delia. Even Kay sliding strong arms under my knees and behind my back to carefully pick me up and transfer me to the bed barely registers on my perceptions. A swollen breast has escaped as Kay ducks away and Elphie slips into the bed to press herself along my side and stroke Delia's wild tuft of inky hair.

"You'll have to coach her through her first feeds," Missus Pew's voice coaxes and I'm dimly aware of the others moving about in the room. Tucking Delia's head up a bit closer to my upper arm gets her close enough that Elphie can reach over and get the soft little mouth where she needs to be. The sensation is altogether different from Elphie's mouth and the tiny little nose wrinkles in annoyance, Delia's soft voice grumbling. Then everything falls into place as I feel the pressure in my breast alter, fluids being drawn off by the suddenly busy little mouth.

Immediately, her tiny body slows and stills, her face becoming utterly peaceful, her little spring grass hands flexing gently against my pale skin. I don't even try to stop the tears, only turning away from the miraculous sight to bury my face in Elphie's thick mane.

 

 _Child Of Mine_

++ Elphaba ++

They're not tears of distress, but just another form of release from the intensity of this event. My eyes have hardly been dry all afternoon. The birth has gone extraordinarily well, particularly since this is a first time and Glinda is so physically small. But, like the whole pregnancy, things have gone just about perfect.

Like any warm-blooded pup, no matter how they might be shaped, this one understands how to suckle very quickly. This activity is the center of her universe and her entire little body is focused on the task. Glinda grows heavier and heavier against my skull and shoulder, her breath easing into sleep.

The sudden appearance of Missus Pew and Chackle startles me into looking up at them. "She'll need to switch sides, Elphaba," the elder smiles and reaches down to expertly pluck up Delia's tiny body, the baby squawking in outrage at the jostling. Glinda jerks awake and I automatically calm her.

"Shh, it's okay, My Sweet. We're just shifting her."

"Mmm hmm," she hums trustingly and once more sags into me as Delia is settled again to drain the other breast, calming instantly.

"Smart child," Missus Pew compliments, caressing the inky hair and giving me a smile. "You'll watch over them?"

I nod absently.

"Good. Their safety is in your hands now. I'll be seated over there by the fire with Chackle for a bit in case we're needed."

Grabbing the woman's hand as she begins to retreat, I smile tearfully up at her. "Thank you," is all can force past the lump in my throat.

"Child, you both are like daughters to me. And this little one will fit right in. Relax and soak it all up now." Then she surprises me by leaning over to press a kiss to my forehead, then one to Glinda's sweaty curls before retreating.

As the minutes tick by, Delia's busy feeding slows, the clockwork flexing of her strong little jaw winding down. Eventually she drops off mid-suck, completely limp on her mother's chest. Good thing too, because I'm getting a crick in my neck the way Glinda is leaning so heavily on me.

"They're out," I say quietly into the dimming room and my companions come over quietly to scoop up Delia's little body and take her to the other side of the room. That leaves me to coax Glinda to lie flat, tucking her in, stroking her face and curls to soothe her back to healing sleep. Pressing a soft kiss to her relaxed lips, I stare for a long moment at this dear love of mine. "I love you. You were terrific."

She mumbles something and tries to scoot closer, wincing even in sleep.

"She's sore," Chackle says quietly and levers herself on gentle paws placed on the edge of the bed. "Birthing is hard work."

Feeling dense and a little stupid, I restrain from slapping my own forehead and carefully shimmy away from Glinda's loose hold. There are fewer needs for my healing skills anymore, though I donate my time and energies to anyone that can get my attention and needs it. The words to the healing spells are rote now, barely requiring even minimum thought, more body memory than anything else. Breathing over the stressed muscles and tissues of my wife's body, I trace her outline through the blankets, listening to her moan softly before falling completely limp and restful.

"Good girl," Chackle smiles at me and I move to stand and stretch. "Would you like to hold your daughter?"

In Missus Pew's arms is little Delia, still sound sleep, dressed in her fuzzy white sleeper with patterns of animal tracks stitched into it in bright colors. "Just make sure to support her head and you'll be fine," the matron advises me and carefully hands over the innocent life to be snuggled close to my body.

I'm in awe of her.

Seeing the near-adult that this baby will become had not prepared me for this moment. To see her, hold her in parental adoration, watch her peaceful face, has altered me fundamentally.

 

 _Family_

++ Glinda ++

Jerking awake, I'm dizzily disoriented for a long moment. But, no, this is my bed, my room, the smells here familiar and welcome. Then I realize why I feel so odd.

I'm sleeping on my side.

Being so hugely pregnant has completely ruined my favorite sleeping position. Raising my head confirms my hazy memories of the birth, despite the utter lack of pain and fatigue in my body.

In the glow of the rising sun through the window, Elphie cradles baby Delia, perched on the strong green forearms so that they can watch each other. Delia sucks on one fist and watches her Mimi with rapt attention. I can only do the same, because…

Because Elphie is singing.

Soft and surprisingly lovely, her sweet voice fills the cozy room, a simple wordless tune that means nothing and everything.

Then, as though still attuned to my body, Delia jerks like a hiccup and I can see her bright eyes shifting in my direction.

"What's that, Fae-girl?" Elphie smiles at the infant, who waves her arms and squeals happily. "Your mama is awake? Are you sure? Or is that just your tummy talking?"

Just the suggestion makes my chest ache and I roll out of bed to stretch luxuriously. "I feel surprisingly wonderful." Barefoot, I pad over to my girls, stripping the dirty nightgown over my head. "Do I have you to thank for that?"

Accepting my loving kiss, Elphie grins when I let her breathe again. "No. Chackle."

"Smart-mouth."

Delia rests quietly on Elphie's crossed knees, held carefully in those competent hands and I smile at her and stroke the soft head. "Hey you, my sweet thing. You look like you had a nice night with your Mimi. Did she eat?"

"Yes. Twice in fact. You slept right through it."

"You let me sleep? Elphie!"

"Darling, you needed it. I might be able to heal your pain, but not your fatigue. You have a whole lifetime with this cub. Including now, if her chattering indicates that she's once again voracious."

Carefully balancing the baby on one outstretched forearm, cradling the tiny skull in her palm, Elphie grabs me and tugs me into her lap. "We'll squish you!" I object, but don't fight her.

"Squish away, my love. I have no desire to be separated from either of you right now. Probably not for a good, long time." In a dexterous motion, Delia is deposited on my torso and Elphie reaches back over her head to grab the throw blanket that decorates the back of the overstuffed chair we now crowd and drapes it over my nakedness.

Once Delia finds a nipple, she settles in, making pleased noises deep in her throat and I can't help but smile in total adoration. The contrast and completion of our mixed skin tones awes me, the emerald and pale of my love and I mixed to the lovely palate of this new life. Fingers twined, Elphie and I shelter this much anticipated change in our lives, utterly content with the world.

"Glinda, my darling?" Elphie purrs against my scalp and I shiver in pleasure.

"Yes?"

"Happy day after Winter Solstice."


	7. Seven Years

_Test Your Wings_

++ Elphaba ++

The years have passed in waves of calm and chaos, always bolstered by the love of my wife and child. Things have mostly remained peaceful in Oz and the ugly skirmishes that do break out calm faster than they used to.

We spend little time in the Emerald City anymore, just the few months of deepest winter. The house in the forest is much more home than this palace. However, I do like having free access to the library here so that I can be a bookworm when there's actually time.

Having an active five year old underfoot does make my time alone rare.

Speaking of which, I haven't seen my family in some time. Curious, I go looking for trouble before it finds me.

It's strangely quiet in the halls, considering how many people live here now, particularly with my little bundle of chaos back for the winter.

I only get a moment of warning, the sound of wings alerting me to the danger. Whirling, I catch the charge just barely, the impact more on shoulder rather than sternum, her weight driving me down like a felled tree. With practiced reflexes, I grab the flailing little body and cling tight, breath forced from lungs as I crash to the floor and sprawl there dizzily.

Trying to catch my breath, I'm already sliding both hands over Delia's skull and back, alarmed at the wail building in her body. "Baby, are you okay?" I manage to wheeze, stunned by the force of the double impact and she just cries.

The Flying Monkey clan is here now, carefully helping me sit up so that I can attend to my bawling child. She clings tight around my neck and cries, so she can't be that hurt and I relax a bit and concentrate on soothing her and forcing my lungs to work again.

"I can't get it right, Mimi!" She wails and I cringe at the volume and try not to chuckle at her dramatics.

"Well, I've always told you that the landings are the hardest."

Sulking, Delia curls her small, angular body into mine, crossing her arms and scowling fiercely. "It's too hard."

Once more swallowing my humor, I pet the silky black curls and breathe in the familiar scent of her. "Only right now darling. Pretty soon, you'll be teaching them new tricks."

The guarding Flying Monkeys make sounds of comical outrage that makes Dee's scowl flicker before blossoming into smiles and giggles. They have always adored her as though she is one of their own.

Now that she's not upset, I lean Delia away far enough to cup her sweet little face in my hands and wipe away the lingering tears while searching for any damage. She's active enough that there are always little cuts and bruises all over her, but it looks like that left upper cheek is going to turn livid and ugly. It probably matches the ache I can feel blossoming over my shoulder and collarbone.

"How is it that you always manage to hit me face first?" I ask rhetorically, expecting and getting the sweet little giggle.

"'Cause you always catch me," she chirps happily and I rub noses affectionately with her.

"Does it hurt? Will Mama fuss?"

Delia thinks seriously about the question and her expression goes sheepish, making me shake my head fondly.

"Sit still for a minute," I whisper, calling up my healing spells and we sit like that, nose to nose while I breathe away her hurt. Only the real pains are taken from Delia, the little ones she deals with on her own. Can't have this extraordinary child becoming a wimp, after all.

Both of us sigh as the magic fades along with the pain. Chistery and one of his brothers help me stand with Delia clinging like a python with arms and legs both. She practically vibrating with spastic energy and it's giving me a bit of a headache. Not to mention how strong she's getting!

A rumbling peal of thunder shudders through the palace and Delia clings even tighter, trembling with fear and excitement. So far the weather affinity I already know about has mostly been in response to weather, not the other way around. But that won't last.

"Do you feel it, Mimi?" she whispers against my neck and I hug her more tightly for a long moment.

"I do. What does it feel like to you?"

While she thinks about that, I go in search of Glinda, allowing my instincts to lead me straight to her. She's gathered a small staff over the years to help her cover everything from party planning to plotting the flow of commerce from city to city and all places in between. She's worn an endless variety of hats for Oz over the years and relishes the challenges.

"Like bees," Delia suddenly pipes up.

I'm baffled by the comment and parrot her uncertainly, "bees?"

"Bees when lots and lots of them buzz and when they walk on my skin, and rustly leaves in wind. Is how it feels."

 

 _Violence of Nature_

++ Glinda ++

I'm aware of my girls headed my way and when they step into my office, I catch the strange conversation and have to add my opinion. "Bees and leaves?" I question and silently hand off the project to my assistants to walk over and receive kisses from both of my dearest loves.

"Mimi asked what the storm feels like," our daughter explains earnestly and I understand the twitchy energy in her now. So I nod sagely and brace myself for the tackling hug. Delia doesn't disappoint, rocking me back half a step. She's going to be too big for this all too soon. "Can we go watch? Can we Mama? Pleeeeeeeeease?"

Elphie and I share a loaded glance. We both know that a day will come when Delia's weather affinity is going to reverse itself; when her moods will start affecting the skies and not the other way around. Better to start teaching her now. So I smile at the happy little face and she beams.

"Absolutely. Run off to the kitchen and see if Missus Pew can make us a snack and maybe some hot chocolate to take up to the top floor."

And with a happy squeal, she's off like canon fire and I have a moment to pull Elphie into the relative privacy of the hallway and nuzzle her for a moment. "She knocked you down again, didn't she?"

Startled, Elphie pulls back from our cuddling and stares at me. "How do you do that?"

"What?" I tease, stroking her strong jaw and she shakes her head.

"Read my mind."

Chuckling, I accept the offer of her crooked arm and we stroll after our daughter. It comes as no surprise to either of us when her little body comes rocketing around the corner from the kitchen just above head height.

"Fae!" Elphie roars and the girl falters, losing a bit of altitude and, thankfully, speed. "Control! Flying is a privilege, not a right."

Petulance and determination screws up Delia's face and she lands for a moment, coming down gently on her bare feet, before getting once more up and airborne. But Mimi's shout has changed her intent, focusing her overabundance of energy and the flight is tight and controlled, coming to a gentle, almost fluttering fall into her taller parent's arms.

"Very good," Elphie praises quietly and they cuddle as we continue on to the kitchen. With an understanding smile, Missus Pew hands over a basket and a heavy earthenware pot that radiates heat.

"You girls have a lovely night."

We all murmur goodnights and head up the many flights of stairs to commune with the storm raging above. As we leave the more populated areas of the palace, it grows darker and I mutter a quick spell that has a glowing bubble of energy joining us to shed some light. What feels like a lifetime ago, I used to come to these halls to practice the sorcery that is second nature to me now. They still stand nearly deserted, silent testament to the ego of the man who had this place built. There are dozens of rooms here on the top floor that have never been completed much less inhabited. The only ones that come here are us, the Animals with wings and the clan of the Flying Monkeys.

The Animals changed by trickery and Elphaba's magics have become their own people with their own peculiar dialect. They have built themselves roles in Oz society and among the families that reside here and Tolerance both. There have even been births among them, youngsters who still bear the legacy of the wings that set these Monkeys apart.

Normally Delia would swoop up into the rafters of the vast space the clan claimed years ago, but this time stays wrapped around Elphaba, staring at the immense banks of windows and the weather's violence beyond. This is a unique spot in the palace, the empty, cavernous room that has remained essentially as is for all these years. The Flying Monkeys keep it clean and maintained, even when the windows periodically get smashed up by extreme weather. They have created their own ways in and out, many of them known to no others but themselves.

A safe distance from the massive banks of glass is a little campout space that is a second home to our small family here at the Emerald Palace. This is the only spot that offers complete privacy to me and Elphie and Delia. Many milestones were reached here, Delia's first words and first toddling steps, her first clumsy attempts at the art of flying. In this cozy little nest of blankets and pillows and second-hand furniture, Elphie and I have spent many a lazy afternoon or night cuddling, talking, making love…

Why I've never felt inhibited beneath the watchful gaze of the Flying Monkeys is a phenomenon I choose not to examine to closely. They adore our little family as their own and that's more than good enough for me. Lightning flashes in many pairs of eyes and the ruckus of the storm covers the noises of our winged brethren. I rather like their protective presence and love this spot above all others in this city.

Beneath the draping, gauzy canopy put up for psychological privacy, is a humongous bed that we found and commandeered after Delia's birth. From a battered dresser, Elphie pulls out nightgowns for all three of us and tosses a giggling Delia onto the bed. There's a bit of a playful wrestling match to get the child changed into her pajamas, but Elphie plays along.

"I'm too 'cited to sleep!" Delia bounces and tries futilely to escape her Mimi's quick hands.

"Oh, and don't we just know it! That storm will keep us all up late. You still need to change."

I just chuckle and finish stripping to my skin before pulling on my own warm, fleecy nightgown and joining in on the fun. With both of us grabbing and tickling, Delia is soon reduced to a giggling, wasted mess. A little prodding gets her into warm nighties and Elphie can get changed and join the cuddling in the big bed.

 

 _Safe In Your Love_

++ Elphaba ++

They are so beautiful together, there in the warm glow of the conjured bubble light. Dee cuddles into her mother's ribs, intently examining one pale hand as though it contains the secrets of the universe. Maybe it does at that.

Glinda rubs her nose into the inky curls with that soft smile and nods along to the rambling tale I can only catch snippets of over the noise of the storm. It's chillier than normal tonight and I change quickly before climbing into the bed with my girls. Delia's getting to an age where sleeping by herself is becoming an important transition in her growing up.

But not here.

This place is our special hideaway just for the three of us.

The lightning, which had taken a break, returns with a vengeance, splitting the sky and leaving blind streaks in my eyes. Despite ourselves, all three of us cringe and huddle just a bit closer.

"I like the lightning," Delia whispers reverently, "but it's scary too. Like the big winds that shake the trees at home." Like us, our daughter understands that this massive building is not really home. "It is a neat birthday present."

"Birthday?" I muse thoughtfully, smothering a smile. "Who's having a birthday?"

With a gasp of outrage, Delia wriggles away and tackles me to the bed, her growing weight sturdy over my ribs and I laugh and laugh.

"Not funny Mimi! I will be five tomorrow! I'm a big girl now!"

When another crackling retort of lightning is followed by an earthquake of thunder, she shrinks down into my body and I cradle her. "I know, baby. Can't blame me for teasing just a bit. All your friends from the city will be here to spend the whole day with you."

"Yes," she murmurs happily and snuggles in, her body still humming with the energy of the storm she is so responsive to, but calmed with the presence of Glinda and I. Grinning sweetly, Glinda helps me wiggle into a more comfortable position and drapes herself down my side to cuddle us both. Despite seven years of time, I have never tired of this woman's touch and happily sink into to her loving kisses. Delia hasn't quite reached the point of being disgusted with parental affection, though that won't last forever, and she leaves us be for long moments. Honestly, I think she's fallen asleep, her weight heavy and limp on my ribs and chest, when her soft voice pipes up in the growing quiet of the passing storm.

"Do you think I might ever have a little sister or brother?"

Hard pressed to say if my look of astonishment is as comical as Glinda's, I make no sound for a long moment. In fact, it's not me that manages to get my brain working first at all. Nuzzling the inky curls, Glinda speaks in her gentlest tone. "Is that what's been on your mind lately, my darling?"

She nods almost shyly, pressing her face into my neck, her breath a little fast. "Almost all my friends have sisters or brothers and me and Mimi are the only ones who are green."

Old, forgotten pain slices through me, memories of a childhood of being unloved and effectively alone. Delia has never known that pain, but she knows that she is different anyway. In the dim light, one small hand toys with the lacy edge of my nightgown and for the first time in a very long time, I note our shared color. My darker emerald to her cheerful spring green sets us forever apart from the rest of humanity. The very ordinaryness of Glinda's pale hand just drives that home.

"Well," I start, surprised to hear my voice crack with emotion and swallow it down. "You are very special, Fae. Magic helped make you, just like magic gave your friends wings."

"Can't you do it again?"

From the mouth of babes…

"Well," Glinda hedges, "we can try." Delia's head snaps up in the same surprise I feel. "But I can't promise anything, darling. Babies are tricky things. Will you be okay if we can't? If we promise to try real hard?"

 

 _Promises We Intend to Keep_

++ Glinda ++

I would be hard pressed to say which of my green girls looks more surprised at my heartfelt words. Earnestly thoughtful, Delia's attention turns inward and I realize that this has been on her mind for a while now. After a few heavy moments, she nods slowly, her mind having reached a point where it can no longer extrapolate the next move and she once more has to trust us. "'Kay. Since you promised."

And that appears to be that as she snuggles deeper into Elphie's lanky body and sighs heavily. As such an expressive child, she is easy to read, even as the language grows more complicated. Wisely dropping the subject for now, I snuggle into both of them, breathing in the combined scents and warmth of them, wallowing in the tickle of their like-colored hair. Delia's curls have remained finer and silkier than her Mimi's heavy, nearly straight locks, the texture and the curls so like my pale sunny hair. I feel so plain next to them! Truthfully, I always have. Elphie thinks I'm mad.

With the storm merely heavy now, soothing rainfall and the random gust of wind, Delia settles quickly, her wiry body relaxing into sleep, her expression peaceful. My hand alternates from her wild hair to the smooth skin of Elphie's hand where she cradles her skull. "I think she's out," my wife murmurs softly after some time and we carefully maneuver so that we both lay on our sides, our daughter's body safely wedged between us.

The bright gleam in Elphie's eyes is very telling. As is the caress of her hand over my face, tracing my features as though reminding herself of what I look like. It's very sweet and adoring and I bask in the attention, watching her loving and thoughtful expression.

"You meant that," she finally says quietly and I nod.

"I love being a mother, darling. And while the thought of keeping tabs on another young sorcerer is daunting," We grin at each other at that, "I think that we could handle it."

Abruptly, she leans in close, kissing me hard, with intent, teasing over my lips and tongue, swallowing my startled sound. That hand is firm on the back of my head, not that I have desire to escape! Seven years has never banked the fire I feel for her and it flares hot and fast over my nerves, making me whimper and squirm. "If we try real hard?" She chuckles against my mouth and it takes a moment for me to recognize my own words, spoken to Delia in response to her unexpected request.

"It won't be a trial, my love," I whisper breathlessly. With a low, sexy sound, Elphie shifts intent, her mouth suckling down my jaw, tickling behind my ear and down the fast pulse in my neck. "You are wicked," I groan weakly as my body burns, knowing that I will get no relief this night.

Chuckling throatily, a sound only I get, Elphie continues to torment my neck, dropping lower towards the shadows of my cleavage. Right about the time I'm wondering how I'm going to jump her with Delia curled up between us, she leans back and grins slyly. "Just getting you primed, my love."

Now I glower for real and Elphie just grins, completely unrepentant. "You are a brat. You do know that, right?"

Now she just chortles at me, the throaty sound nearly as arousing as her kisses, and wriggles away. I'm not sure if it's me or Delia that grumbles at the loss of contact. But she at least partially makes up for the teasing by carefully handing me a cup of the chocolate, still quite warm from the heaviness of the insulated pot.

Oh, certainly I'm mildly annoyed with being teased, but I can't argue over being coddled sweetly like this. A delicious snack and my beloved family in our favorite hidey-hole is a wonderful way to pass a stormy night.

And tomorrow, I intend on making Elphie pay up on the promises she made my body!

After all, we both have many a promise to keep.


	8. Twelve and a Half Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: In addition to some hot sex, there is also some pretty brutal violence here. Though they aren't related… There is also a death of a minor character.

_Hard Lessons_

++ Elphaba ++

"Melhoran gehen roflmao noran…"

"Nahmen, for the thousandth time, Fae."

We're both frustrated. Why this particular spell is proving so difficult for her is a complete mystery to me. The girl has a natural gift with the complicated words from the Grimmerie and their sorcerous effects. Because of that, when she does get a mental block, it's wearisome for all parties.

After grinding her teeth for a moment, a thankfully rare habit, Delia hunches down further into her 'I'm concentrating' pose and tries to focus. Sighing in exasperation, I once again have to critique.

"You're mumbling."

Something like the sound of distant thunder echoes around the cave, but I honestly can't tell if it's coming from Delia or the tunnel that leads to the bag's entrance. I'm torn between wanting to coax her through this and knuckling her stubborn streak under.

A tellingly heavy sigh that's nearly a growl accompanies Dee reaching up to clench her hands at the back of her neck, making the thick curls spike out in all directions among the pale green fingers. She's balanced carefully on the balls of her feet, chin nearly between her knees. This is a flashback to when she was very small, curled up in this strange pose to aid focus. But pulling at her hair is a sign that this lesson has degenerated perhaps too far to be salvaged.

Kneeling carefully behind her still, slender frame, I drape my arms around my daughter and regret that she flinches a bit. "Wait Mimi," she murmurs, but still relaxes slightly in my loose grip. Her crystalline eyes never leave the worn pages of the Grimmerie, her mouth shaping the words that have eluded her for so long. "Melhoran gehen roflmao nahmen."

It's enunciated perfectly and I feel a surge of pride as the focus of this child's power materializes on the small blanket in front of her.

"Figures you needed food as incentive," I tease softly as she goes limp in my arms, head falling back to the curve of my neck and shoulder. The tray of cupcakes is only half decorated and I can only imagine the look on Missus Pew's face.

"I figured they were safer than actually aiming for Missus Pew," Fae chuckles wearily and I smooth a hand over her forehead in comfort.

"Ah, but now you've interfered with her baking. She may come after you with a wooden spoon."

"True." She's amused, but melancholy, reaching out to swirl a finger through the frothy pink icing on one of the cupcakes. "I really want to be able to be able to do this stuff without your help."

Kissing her curls, I hug her tight, feeling the skinny wiriness in her that will soften with her approaching adolescence. "You will, Fae." In my memories, though faded with time, I can still remember the first time I saw her, sprawled on the ground in the snow, completely wiped out from traveling through time. "I just know it."

"How can you be so sure?" The petulance is welcome, as is the reluctant smile dancing at the corner of her mouth. "You never give up, do you?"

"What kind of example would I set if I did?"

In a sudden flurry of giggling energy, Dee is once again just a child, reaching over her shoulder to smear the sweet icing over my nose and cheek. And, in a flash, she's scrambled away to grab the tray, racing for the door and the exit beyond.

 

 _Summer Frolics_

++ Glinda ++

When the tray of cupcakes vanishes in the blink of an eye, Missus Pew squawks in surprise and I do my best not to laugh. "That cheeky pup of yours," she rails with no real menace and the amusement bubbles out of me.

"Which one?"

Perched in the window, Maera smiles wearily and I feel for her. "Class over," she comments and looks back out into the sunshine. "Dee has cupcakes." The Flying Monkey mother-to-be is distinctly amused as she cranes her neck to continue watching. The sound of Delia's shrieking laughter carries in the still afternoon and I'm glad to hear it. I know she and Elphie were having troubles earlier with the teleportation spell.

"Shall we go retrieve the goodies?" I laugh and the other two women follow me into the sunshine. Dee has paused in the meadow that separates the house from the great slab of stone that conceals the cave. Elphie is climbing from the bag that lies in the shadow of the trees and carefully gathers up the thing to tuck it into her waistband.

Everyone is distracted by the thunder of hoofbeats, freezing in instinctual wariness until the sound is identified. As expected, it's Farkell, looking typically glorious in his full prime, his wife and children and the rest of the herd hot on his heels. There's no alarm in their body language, just the wild freedom that horses and Horses exhibit so well when given a chance.

Like a wind-swept leaf, Delia is carried aloft, her clothes billowing in the sudden wind about her, the herd flashing by in an earthquake of sound and dust. I recognize familiar human figures astride some of the horses that run with their few sentient brethren. Not to mention the happy shrieks of laughter. In a graceful swoop, Dee goes to the window that Maera just occupied and reaches in to place the tray back, flashing an apologetic smile at Missus Pew and shooting off after the herd.

Waving away the dust, Elphie joins us at the kitchen door with a loving smile. I get a kiss and Maera a sympathetic hand on the shoulder. "How are you feeling today, friend?"

"Tired. Baby is restless," she shrugs and pats the tight bulge of her abdomen. This child will be the first of the third generation Flying Monkeys and everyone is eager to meet him or her. Of course, Elphie and I know who the baby will be, but have deliberately let no slip of knowledge escape. Memories of the nearly-grown Delia and Janen press close for a moment and only Elphie understands the conflict, holding me close as the herd returns.

"We sympathize," Elphie chuckles at Maera to cover the real reason for our mood shift, a melancholy edge to the sound. Farkell canters up, dancing on strong hooves, tossing his head.

"Glorious afternoon, my dears! I have something of yours, I believe," he laughs and the dust once more begins to dissipate, revealing the second miracle that graced Elphie and myself.

Five and half years ago, Delia sleepily asked for a little sister or brother. We took great delight in doing our best to comply with the sweet request. Imagine our shock, when late in spring, not I, but Elphie turned up with child.

And not just one child… but identical twins.

Teary-eyed with joyous laughter, Kelena and Zanalia still cling to Farkell's back, exhausted and exhilarated. They are so very different than their older sister, our parental traits manifesting in completely different ways. They are a pale enough green that it can nearly be overlooked, with their mother's dark eyes and nearly-straight hair that is a fascinating shade of pale burgundy, like fresh spring grapes. Happy, ordinary, active children, they have been a joy to us and their older sister since their birth. There seems little sorcerous ability to them, which has made them far easier to manage. Only time will tell if that will change.

Farkell doesn't so much as twitch a muscle as Delia lands lightly on his hindquarters and reaches out to free her sisters from the pseudo-saddle that holds them to his back. "Come on, kittens," she coaxes at them and they sleepily obey by crawling over to cling to her neck and torso. With a quick gesture, Elphie enhances Dee's flight for a moment to compensate for the weight of two four and a half year olds.

Then I have my arms full of my beloved daughters and all is perfect in the world.

 

 _The State of Things_

++ Elphaba ++

Gathering up one of the mostly asleep twins, I grip her close and turn my attention to Farkell, sharing breath with him in equine greeting. "Good to see you back, old friend. How were the Winkie Lands?"

"Quiet, thankfully. Outside of a few random brigands, things seem settled there. Your old classmate has taken over one of the old forts."

"Oh?" I query, mildly taken aback by news of Fiyero.

"Kiamo Ko. He seems determined to refurbish it into something livable for his family."

I know the old battlements he's referring to, lying dead west of us in the center of the dry Winkie lands. "I hope he's not expecting trouble," I muse thoughtfully, the politico in me rearing its ugly head.

"No, no," my Stallion friend assures me. "I got the impression he just wanted to be his own man in some small way."

I nod, understanding that all too well.

"I told him to visit if the solitude gets to be too much." A blast of hot, grassy-scented breath makes me squint for a moment and I can hear the humor in Farkell's voice. "Just because you all had teenage angst together shouldn't mean that you can't all be friends."

I have to chuckle self-depreciatingly and stroke the velvety nose. "You are absolutely correct, o wise one. One can never have too many friends."

"Exactly. And he's got children of his own that can be friends with your brood."

"Point."

After that, I get a moment to greet each member of the herd, giving Kayen and Amlie time enough to dismount and strip their mounts of tack, before the herd thunders off again.

Over the years we've made quite an interesting extended family, Glinda and I and Kayen and often Missus Pew, our intertwined lives making a new clan of sorts. Kayen avidly pursued and won Dannia and the two redheads have raised Amlie into a fascinating woman, now the same age as I was when I first became a parent. She'll have children of her own soon, no doubt.

Kayen arches her back stiffly before tossed the heavy saddle over her shoulder. "Ugh. I'm getting to old for this."

"You're forty-five, not dead," I chuckle at my old pal, echoed by Amlie, who annoys Kayen further by yanking the saddle from her adopted parent's shoulder and tucking it beneath her free arm.

"Cheeky," Kayen complains dryly, "the both of you."

My laughter makes Zan whine sleepily and cling more tightly to my neck. Thankfully, the twins have remained small children and her weight is easy to manage. I still maintain that they will much more resemble their Mama's small stature, unlike Delia, who is already gaining on my height. Either that or I have perversely passed on my Munchkinlander heritage, a joke Kay never gets tired of needling me with.

"There's a storm system moving in from the north," my tall friend notes idly as we stand watching the quiet forest. "Dee'll feel it soon enough. The herd picked up on it in the northern stands of the forest. Farkell seems to think that there's something odd about it."

"He didn't mention it," I muse.

"He's not the sort to worry you over things like that and you know it. Still, he did mention it."

"I'll keep it in mind."

If only I could have known how accurate the warnings in those words were…

 

 _Summer Storm_

++ Glinda ++

"How did your lesson go with Mimi?" I finally ask Delia quietly as I settle Kel into the porch hammock to sleep. Kel whines a bit at the loss of contact and I remain there, stroking her hair as she settles. Delia takes her customary spot on the overstuffed wicker chair that she has adored for many years, several of her current reading projects stacked on the porch and the small table there. The older of our daughters is broody today, the summery blue eyes looking cloudy and troubled.

"Fine, eventually," she hedges and I am again struck by how much she has changed over the years. My once sunny child is drifting towards that moody, sullen twilight of adolescence. The change has been gradual, but it is definitely happening. I still feel like there's more to it than just that, but can't figure out the enigma.

Hugging her knees to her chest, Dee looks strikingly like Elphaba suddenly. I remember all those years ago, the strange green girl that disturbed me so, her defensive and sharp personality keeping everyone at arm's length for so long. Glimpses of that have appeared in Delia. Seeing that hurts, knowing that those glimpses are proof of changes in my daughter, changes that no one necessarily likes. Least of all Delia herself. Yet this child destined for greatness must accept these things, just as I must.

But I certainly don't have to like it.

Obviously, there are no more words coming from my eldest and I sigh. This is another thing that started this last winter. She's gotten so quiet!

Elphie's soft footsteps announce her arrival to set Zan in the hammock with her twin before coming to me. She looks magnificent in a thin while blouse and a knee-length dark skirt, bare feet padding across the porch boards. "This heat is unmerciful," she complains and flops down beside me to steal my lemonade and drink from it.

"It is unnaturally still," I agree placidly, enjoying her warm closeness, despite the oppressive heat. We half expect some comment on the weather from Delia, but a glance reveals that she is engrossed in a book. But I am distracted from our daughters by the sweat collected on Elphie's skin, giving the verdant green a gorgeous sheen and making my mouth water with sudden need.

"Dee, darling?"

"Yes Mama?"

"Will you be here to keep half an eye on your sisters for a bit? I think I'm feeling the need to drag your Mimi off for a bath and a nap."

Amused and faintly suspicious blue eyes peer over the top of the book, squinting at the corners with the hidden smile. "Yes Mama," she says seriously, but I can hear the humor in her tone. She's old enough now to figure out that I need some alone time with her other parent, even if the details are thankfully beyond her comprehension for the time being.

Both of us press kisses to the inky curls as we head indoors and upstairs to our private suite.

The moment the door clicks shut behind Elphie, my own blouse is stripped off and tossed aside. I'm fumbling with the stays on my bra even as those familiar green hands circle my waist and Elphie's breath is hot and enticing at the back of my neck. "A nap, my lovely?" She purrs teasingly, the vibrations making my nerves perk up. As the hot, still air of the day touches my bared skin, Elphie's clever hands cup my breasts, stroking my hardened nipples and making me moan. She always seems to know exactly what I need.

Reaching up and over my head, I coil my arms around her neck, stroking the thick, black braid and pressing my chest into her hands. "The heat is making me a bit mad," I breathe in her ear, nuzzling there, licking her salty skin. "And you do look impossibly glorious all sweaty."

Huffing with laughter, Elphie tweaks harder at my swollen nipples and the heat of the day starts to fade in the furnace of the need building inside of me.

 

 _Building Heat_

++ Elphaba ++

My darling is certainly worked up today! While this heat has killed my libido, it has had the opposite effect on Glinda and she writhes against my hands like a cat in heat. "Look at you, gorgeous girl," I tease while fondling her glorious breasts. "So sweaty and wanton." Suckling at her neck, I drop a hand down to tug at the simple tie holding her loose skirt to her body and it falls away. Thankfully her undergarments are skimpy and provide no barrier to my wandering hand, stroking over the wiry, soft curls, dipping teasingly into the pooled heat below.

Ha! She's making proper noises now, not foolishly attempting to keep her cries quiet for the sake of the rest of the household. We should be far enough away not to scandalize Fae! Turning Glinda in my arms, I crouch enough to get a good grip around her waist and claim her mouth with mine. While I can't manage her weight for long, her legs wrapping around my waist, I do love to carry her to the bed for a good romp.

"Oh Elphie," Glinda sighs into my mouth as the bed jars my knees gently. "I do love it when you can read my mind."

Chortling, I carefully lower her to the bed, unsurprised that her legs don't unwind their lock around my body. "Not your mind, darling, just your libido."

"Whatever," she snorts and airily waves a hand about to make me laugh. "Right now, my mind is the last thing on…well, my mind."

Now I'm laughing for real, her girlish chuckle joining in. "How eloquent you are."

"Shut up."

"Such a mouth on you, Miss Glinda," I growl into her throat, licking and nibbling at the flesh.

"Oh, and don't you love it. You do realize that you are entirely overdressed for this particular sport."

Snorting with humor, I make her squeal with a sharp nip at the curve of one breast, pushing at the grip of her hands on my head playfully. "Ah, but you and I react to heat so differently. You might want to go out and win one for the team, but me? I'm just melting."

"Well as long as you're still willing to cheer me on… Elphie!" The shriek is half sex and half outrage as I duck down suddenly to twirl my tongue into her navel, tickling her mightily. "No, no, no!" She squeals and tugs at me, but I persist until she finally slaps me ringingly on the back of my skull, making me laugh and tickle her further. But, grabbing her wrists so that she can't pull at my scalp so hard, I duck down and grab the lacy frills in aggressive teeth. Growling, I shake my head like an animal, making Glinda laugh and laugh, finally releasing her abused panties to strip them unceremoniously off.

Now I can get to my prize, settling my weight onto my heels and pressing Glinda's legs up to get proper access. She groans with need, half-chuckles interspersed with the needy little noises, making me grin. Breathing hotly over the blonde fur at her groin, I note a cooling breeze fluttering in from the open windows.

My name might be choked up in the litany of sounds coming from my lover, but she's generally incoherent by this point and I only keep half an ear out for cues. The taste here, at the deepest source of Glinda's heat and need, is exquisite as always.

Wrapping my arms around Glinda's bent legs, her shins digging into my shoulders, I have her truly trapped now, suckling at her sex with enthusiasm. Grunting and moaning, Glinda pulls at my scalp and her legs fight their confinement, pulling her attention in too many directions. Once frustration colors her voice, I pull away to let her legs free and they twine around my neck and shoulders, her hips rocking to the beat of her lust.

Yes, her feet can hurt when she gets this worked up, kicking and digging at my back and shoulders, but I like it. She's always been a gloriously uninhibited lover, which in turn has never allowed me to hold back.

She's close now, her voice gone tight and strangled, the pitch climbing steadily. I love her like this, her sounds gone almost musical, the notes climbing higher and higher. The crescendo is pure and piercing, carrying through the afternoon air.

Chortling arrogantly to myself, I scoop up Glinda's limp legs and toss her unceremoniously to her side to relax. Then I strip naked and climb in beside to spoon her small body to mine in the slightly cooled air. "I love you."

She mumbles something incoherent in response, reaching back to settle a limp hand on my disarrayed hair.

Sleep comes easily to us both.

 

 _Danger From the North_

++ Glinda ++

Sleep is shattered violently with a roar of wind and thunder, broiling, thick air blasting through the open windows, slamming several hard enough to shatter glass. There is only a moment of disoriented terror, the windows gone from sunny to twilight with incomprehensible suddenness, the sheet torn away from our naked bodies.

Lightning splits the sudden darkness, thunder rattling the house like a bear with prey.

"The children!" Elphie yells urgently, rolling out of the bed, her arm up to protect her head.

What happens next will forever be burned in my mind's eye.

Like slashing claws, the tree rips into the house with a sickening chorus of splintering wood and shrieking wind. I know I'm screaming, but I can't hear over the cacophony, and I watch in horror as Elphie disappears beneath the onslaught. Branches and leaves whip hard enough across my skin to split it, the heavier hits bruising and breaking me. Agony burns along my legs and lower torso as the tree settles into the debris of our house.

Staring in stunned horror, I recognize the great maple that once stood a dozen long strides from the porch. Then, despite my terror for my family, I look up…

And I cannot move.

Twelve and half years ago, I faced down a tornado with my lover and our time-traveling daughter. But I never saw one like this, the spiraling funnel almost directly overhead like some baleful creature out to kill us all.

Like a snake, its violent tip rears up as though to strike. Then… just as before, it pauses there as though frozen…

And I swear that I can hear Delia screaming words at the thing.

I have never been so torn in my life. My wife, my daughters, my own suffocating fear, what do I do? With great effort, I tear my eyes away from the hovering funnel cloud and realize that I am trapped in the debris. The bed is sagging towards the shattered floor, only the broken tree holding this whole room together. Half blind with pain, slashing rain and the flashes of lightning, I force myself to move. Somewhere in what's left of the maple's canopy is Elphie. Somewhere on the other end of the house are the girls. My mind is too fractured to conjure; only animal instinct pushes me past the pain and fear, forcing me to crawl into the tangle of branches to begin the search for my family.

A miracle leads me to Elphie, the warmth of her flesh against my hand startling me back into my wits. She doesn't respond to my touch and terror makes me cold. Ruthlessly shoving down my fear, I demand calm enough to help my dearest love. The familiar bubble of light blinks into existence, the only thing in the room to be unaffected by the screaming wind. The splintered branch thicker than my thigh buried through the floorboards a hands-breadth from her dark head once more makes my guts go cold, but I push the feeling away. She is breathing beneath my hand and that's all that matters. My right leg throbs in sympathy to where I can see another broken branch, about the same size as the flying broomstick, that has skewered poor Elphie's leg.

The noise is fading suddenly, Delia's yelling carrying far now. She sounds angry and determined and I can only do the same.

"Dig deep, Glinda," I hiss at myself, reaching out with everything I have, pushing with every fiber of my will.

With a creak and groan, wood scraping on wood… the tree lifts away.

Grabbing what turns out to be my discarded skirt from the retreating branches, I wrap it tight over the puncture. Then I can grab Elphie's hands and drag her as best I can across the flooded floor and into the hallway.

The great maple settles to its gravesite with a rustle and a sigh.

Groaning, Elphie raises her head, hissing with pain.

"Mama! Mimi!"

Something deep and primitive responds in both of us, our eyes drawn to the north and Delia's panicked shout. Only when my instincts respond, dropping my body in paralyzing, blinding agony, do I realize that my lower leg is spectacularly broken.

 

 _Priorities_

++ Elphaba ++

The need to answer that call is like nothing I have ever felt before. Our babies are in danger somewhere, Delia screaming for help, but I'm light headed with blood loss and shaky with pain. Right now I will be less help than the fallen tree.

Focusing through the burn in my punctured leg, the dull throb in my entire body and the light-headedness of blood loss, I clamp down and force magic through me, tempered by sheer will.

I will not let some random act of natural violence destroy me! I will not!

The effort will cost me later, but the screaming burn in my leg lessens and feeling begins to return to my toes. Good enough for now. When I turn to Glinda, she is so ashen even her eyes look paler in the returning light of afternoon. But she raises an imperious hand, halting any effort to my panicked mind.

"The children, Elphie," she says clearly and implacably. "My injuries are not life-threatening. Get to the children."

Kissing her quickly and harshly, I pour my heart into that heartbeat of time, agonizing over the slow trickles of blood all over her lower half, the horrifically twisted lower leg.

But I have to limp away, because our children need me now.

The hobbling shuffle through the wrecked house barely registers on my perceptions; it is all just obstacles to be overcome, no matter the cost. There are more trees that have punched through the sturdy walls and ceilings and I call the broom, willing it to me as darkness flutters at the edges of my vision. Thankfully it comes, carrying my damaged body the remaining distance to Delia.

The scene is chaos and the ringing in my ears has nearly deafened me, but I see the twins huddled in wide-eyed terror at their older sister's side, clinging to her blouse and skirt in desperate fingers. Delia hovers over Maera, who has been half-crushed beneath the fallen chimney.

I have seen death hover close to so many in my days and it hovers very close now.

But Maera has made one last great effort as her body spasms in contractions, her body doing its dying best to save her child. It's too soon for him, but he will have to face the world now, ready or not. Half collapsing, I drag myself to my daughters, touching each of them in reassurance. Only close to Delia's wiry, utterly focused body, do I even register the wings. Like a sweeping fog bank, they arch over all of us, the trapped storm flashing angry lightning in miniature across the great vanes and arches. I feel the pulse of raw power in the girls, the young twins somehow focusing their combined wills to Delia's, determined to save this new baby's life.

He does not cry, the tiny, bloody bundle that escapes his mother's dying body and lies still in Fae's hands. Kel whimpers, completely overwhelmed by this new horror visited on her, Zan frozen in shock, but the sound galvanizes Fae.

"Your shirts, kittens, take them off. Do it!"

She does the same, carefully juggling the stillborn.

"Rub his wings and tail, but be extra careful gentle, okay?"

Nodding jerkily, the twins obey, rubbing at the baby Flying Monkey while Dee firmly chafes his little torso and legs, murmuring over him. The slow rush of power builds again, washing over the entire room, flaring as I hear the dying rattle in Maera's chest, her dulling eyes staring at her son.

His squawking cry of newborn outrage at the rough handling faintly curls her mouth as the spark within flickers to ashes and my heart mourns for the loss of this friend. Stunned, the girls stare at the weakly struggling newborn as he begins to fight for his own life.

"Wrap him up," I whisper as the storm begins to fade for good, the rain stopping. "Kittens, will you hold him close for warmth for a moment? Fae, come here."

I have to tug at her, finally giving a good yank to topple her over and break the wide-eyed trance she appears to be caught in. "You saved him, Fae, my good girl. And you saved your sisters. No one could have saved Maera, let it go my darling, let it go."

And like a crumbling sea cliff in a raging storm, she slowly collapses into me, the stress and exhaustion escaping in a wailing cry of grief. Then the twins join us and we cling together, the baby wriggling, reminding us that we will carry on.

 

 _Live to Fight Another Day_

++ Glinda ++

A third of the village is gone, our house is wrecked, half the crops have been stripped to bare earth and the forest looks like gigantic hungry goats came through and gorged themselves. But those things can be replaced.

The lives lost are forever: Maera, Farkell's beautiful mate, and so many others. Considering the violence of the storm, it's shocking that there aren't more.

It has been three days now and help has begun to trickle in from all over Oz. Ironic who is the first to arrive.

"Glinda! Elphaba! Are you two alive?"

I remember the voice and I'm half delighted and half rueful as I look down at my mangled leg. I haven't allowed Elphie to heal the break yet, as there are many others whose injuries are far worse than mine. When I can force my focus past the pain, I'm making slow inroads on doing it myself.

"The kitchen!" I manage to shout out with enough volume to alert my visitor to where I am.

Time has made Fiyero impossibly handsome, his looks tempered with good character and wisdom. His eyes round in horror at the violent purple of my swollen foot, my lower leg wrapped and splinted and propped high on pillows.

"We survived," I say simply and he swallows whatever undignified response he might have made.

"I brought supplies and the craftsfolk working for me at Kiamo Ko. We came to help."

My smile is not feigned and I reach out until he takes my hand. "You would have been welcome, regardless, but bless you for bringing the help."

"There's another caravan not an hour out, coming from the east. We spotted them. Our scout is fairly certain they're flying Munchkinland colors."

"Nessarose then," I muse. "Excellent. You should head into the village to see what Elphaba and the others need. The few of us here aren't in any immediate danger."

His eyes skitter down to my leg as though afraid to look, before jerking back to my face.

"My children and my wife are safe, Fiyero. That's all that matters. I can deal with the pain for now, knowing that they are safe."

"Be that as it may," he's back to business, squeezing my hand before leaning back and shouting the way he'd come. "Milla! Bring the opiate!"

Argh! How could I forget that he and Milla are married? I was at the wedding for Oz sake! Blanching at the gory color of my poor leg, my old school chum smiles weakly. "Oh Glinda, when we heard…"

"You must have been on the road quickly to have gotten a caravan here this quickly in the dead of summer."

"It's worth it to help out in such a tragedy. I grow just a few of a rare poppy that provides a very potent drug. It's very easy to abuse, so I guard it for safety sake, but I brought what little I have in hopes it will help."

Both of them jump in surprise when the lump on my chest moves suddenly, the cloth jumping. "Ah yes," I chuckle as Janen sticks his furry head out to peer sleepily at the visitors. "Meet the newest member of the family. His mother died in the storm." Squeaking, Janen stretches out his tiny hands and touches my face to reassure himself before rolling lazily to his back so that his small wings can splay more comfortably over my upper chest.

"He's one of the Flying Monkeys," Fiyero marvels and reaches out so that Janen can playfully swipe at his finger.

"First born of the third generation. His name is Janen. His grandfather named him."

 

 _Reinforcements_

++ Elphaba ++

At first, I think I'm hallucinating. A regiment of troops in Winkie colors, laden wagons, folk carrying the tools of their trades. Men, women and children, all with sober faces, tired from long travels.

It's not until the Fiyero phantasm grabs my upper arms that the hallucination solidifies into reality, making me jerk away in shock. But he doesn't let go, searching my face with alert eyes. "You look awful."

"Flattery, Fiyero," I can't help but rasp at him, his grip on my biceps reminding me of every ache in my poor body. "What are you…?"

"I brought help."

With somber nods to me and the girls, the caravan disperses into the ruins of Tolerance to help where they can. A gentle but firm shake returns my attention to my old classmate.

"Go back to the house. You're so exhausted that you can barely stand and Glinda and the children need you now. We'll provide strong backs for awhile. Give yourself a bit to heal, and I don't just mean the physical hurts."

All the memories that have been threatening for three days to push past the numbness crowd close again and my eyes tear up. Making a distressed sound, this man who I shared such a brief, powerful connection with all of those years ago pulls me into a strong hug and rocks me like a child.

Even the brief respite from the horrors of the last few days shores up my defenses, made physical in the tears I shed on his shirt. Then I can pull away and follow his eyes to where my daughters huddle nearby, looking every bit as awful as I feel. There has been no dissuading them from helping and all of these tragedies have left their mark on their young souls. Breathing a 'thank you' to Fiyero, I open my arms to them and we all cling together. "Let's go get Mama and make her all better too."

Approaching the house hurts, seeing the glorious old maple wilting in its grave that was once our western-facing bedroom. Several smaller trees also damaged the big house; only one pushed to the ground so that we could retrieve Maera's body and give her a proper funeral on the second day. Thankfully, the major damage appears to be completely confined to the upper story and the house should be salvageable. Kel and Zan cling to my hands, still holding the near-silence that all three girls have maintained since the storm.

Missus Pew stands outside the kitchen door, looking off down the road, her posture weary but proud. She had been thankfully spared in her private rooms beside the unscathed kitchen and has been invaluable as always. Kayen and her family are well too, hard at work in the village. Farkell and what's left of his herd have been moving heavy debris and the entire clan of Flying Monkeys arrived the second day to help wherever they can. Chackle and Tolo are running the triage center for the more minor injuries.

We will carry on here, despite the storm and the devastation left behind.

"Oh poppets," Missus Pew coos and wraps all of us to her. She has grown so much older in these intervening years and I rely so heavily on her endless kindness and strength of character. "Lady Milla has helped and Glinda is resting more quietly than I've seen since the storm. Come in and get cleaned up and have some food. Besides, young Janen will want to see his sisters!"

The familiar chatter heartens me, as the does the confines of the beloved kitchen and the presence within. Even battered and bruised, Glinda is still the most beautiful woman in the world to me and I limp over to press my lips to her warm forehead.

"It's time," Delia says quietly and I raise my head to see her staring down at her Mama's discolored leg. Part of me wants to object, knowing just how exhausted we all are, but the twin's press close to their sister's ribs and I understand that healing their Mama is something they need to do to heal themselves. Glinda has not allowed us to mend her, because there were so many worse injuries, but now it is time for our own family.

Taking Delia's dirty hands in mine, we stand on either side of Glinda's propped up legs and focus the last of our strength. Holding the crystal blue eyes in the spring-green face, I marvel at this child once again. Reverent, the twins cling to Delia and add their strength to hers and the power swells around us, the great storm wings growing from nothing to arch dramatically over the girls.

The violence of the storm that killed so many has been harnessed by Fae to be used to heal the damage left behind. It's a fitting end I think.

Our physical pains, all of them, wash away like dirt in water in the face of our combined sorcery. Our other pains, the wounds left on us by this tragedy will take longer to heal, but we are together as a family and we can overcome anything.

After all, we already have.


	9. Nineteen and Half Years

_A Peaceful Summer_

++ Elphaba ++

Time has passed in a winding path from there to here. The years have blurred together into a tapestry of memories that I hold dear to my heart. Hard to believe that this coming winter will mark the twentieth year since my life took a turn for the better. Actually, my life has been a pleasure, even the tough spots improving me as a person.

In just a couple months I shall enter my thirty-ninth year. My family is healthy and well, the children are more grown than not and they have all become fascinating people. Oz has little use for our family and we really only offer our combined experiences and sorcery in rare occasions.

A good life indeed.

Almost good enough to forget that there is a final hurdle to cross.

Delia is seventeen and a half, a remarkable young woman. My faded memories of her from the past more and more resemble the person she is becoming. The time is coming soon, all of us feel it, even as it remains unspoken. That she has had to traverse this difficult path alone is my one real regret with this eldest child. But I cannot forget how adamant she was about how this had to play out. I have been holding my tongue for nearly two decades now. It's just as hard for Glinda, perhaps more so, as my love has always been more gregarious and open than I.

Interestingly enough, it was Glinda that figured out one of the major reasons why Delia needed to go back in time.

We cannot deal with the weather extremes. Why is anyone's guess, but at the heights of its powerful swings from one type of weather to another, in all of Oz, only Delia seems to be able to deal with it. Drought, blizzards, monsoons, and of course the tornados, she has gentled them all. Countless lives have been saved by this extraordinary young woman.

And, of course, it was Delia that persuaded me to go after Glinda all those years ago. I honestly don't believe that I would have had the courage to change the direction my life was going without a prod from someone else. But then, as now, I cannot deny the proof she and her sisters are of how I adore the woman they call Mama.

As though conjured by my thoughts, Glinda glides out onto the porch and I have a moment to observe her before she takes note of me in my shadowed corner. The years have left no mark on her delicate beauty, merely gifting her with a calm stateliness that makes her all the more striking. The loose curls still fall gracefully to her shoulders just as she's always worn them and scattered strands of white glitter in the gold.

Sensing my stare, Glinda's mouth curls faintly and she stretches in the sun like a lazy cat. Suddenly, my book doesn't seem nearly as interesting anymore. Still without actually looking at me, she chuckles softly and makes me admire her from afar for a moment more.

"The sunlight makes you all the more beautiful," I flatter with no reluctance and Glinda preens in pleasure, flouncing over to deposit herself in my lap.

"Thank you darling. It's always nice to know that I can still turn your head from your books." The teasing censure in her tone earns a mock sour look from me and we laugh together, wrapped in a loose cuddle. "You looked very contemplative here in the shadows."

"Just thinking about Delia's trip. The time is coming you know."

"I know," she sighs heavily.

 

 _Your Heavy Gaze_

++ Glinda ++

How I love the almost physical caress of her loving gaze over the curves and hollows of my small body. That sensation of sweet possessiveness thrills me, especially after all of these years. Her adoration has never once faltered. And, sometimes to my surprise, neither has mine. In my past, being so dedicated to just one person would have felt confining. How wrong I was…

Curled up in Elphie's lap, our quiet conversation is interrupted with a burst of noise, both human and animal. School must be done for the day then. Per usual, the twins are out first, racing across the meadow in girlish abandon, happy to be out in the summer sunshine. Over their heads swoops Janen, spinning and darting expertly. He has grown into a fine young man, overcoming the delicate nature of his premature birth, reflected only in his small stature. Near-translucent wings glitter in the sunlight as he chitters and laughs happily at his human sisters. Our family and the entire clan of the Flying Monkeys have raised him, his mother's own cousin taking over the primary responsibility of his parenting.

But Dee has always been his favorite person, as though he remembers her touch coaxing him to life.

As though conjured by my thoughts, Delia rounds the corner of the house, deep in discussion with Jethrie, one of the old-timers still with us. The old Gorilla has gone so gray, his great bulk more slender with age, but his mind is as sharp as ever. He and my wife and eldest daughter have been prolific researchers and authors over the years. Their legacy will never be forgotten in Oz.

Missus Pew and Stalia passed away years ago, a loss that is still keenly felt by many. Farkell and Chackle are still with us, though age has weighed them down, and their lineages are strong and diverse.

But no one has ever been able to figure out why the talking Animals dwindled.

They are so rare now, the vast majority of them having congregated in sleepy little Tolerance. Last count was only thirty-four.

Thirty-four and a random handful across the whole of Oz.

Only the Flying Monkeys breed almost true, but even their ability to speak and rationalize is becoming hit or miss. Even as their numbers grew, some of them scattered to the four winds and we rarely get news of them anymore. I guess the old saying is true…

The only constant in life is change.

Delia is noticeably distracted as she comes over to kiss each of us hello. Enjoying the familiar touch of her cool lips to my temple, I catch the pale green fingers, giving an affectionate tug. "Such a long face, darling!"

"Sorry, Mama," she shrugs, squeezing my fingers and flashing a wan smile at our teacher. "Master Jethrie has been going out of his way to challenge me this week."

He 'harumph's in his characteristic way before nodding at the three of us and shuffling off into the sunshine. "We'll see you at the Summer Solstice festivities," I can't resist calling after him, knowing that the old Gorilla is none too fond of these carrying-ons.

We all restrain from giggling like wicked little girls until we're fairly certain that he's out of earshot and Elphie's unladylike snort sets us off. It's a lovely change in our withdrawn teenager, this happy, giggling young woman, her tall body pressed into my back and Elphie's side.

"We'll squish you, Mimi," she starts to object; pulling away her draping weight and Elphie's arm tightens convulsively where she holds both of us to her.

"Squish away, my love," my darlingest chuckles, unwittingly echoing her words from so long ago, cradling myself and the new baby this daughter once was. "I will never tire of it."

"Neither of us will," I add, reaching back to curl my hand into the thick black curls of our eldest, soaking up her heartfelt sigh.

 

 _Heights of Summer_

++ Elphaba ++

Today's celebration is going to be strange, knowing that this marks how close Dee's time-jump has drawn. The two most intense magical events of the year, the solstices, on opposite sides of the year's wheel. I no longer remember the details of her clothing where she lay in the scattered dead grass and snow, just that it was warm and rugged. I can no longer recall the exact look on her face, except that I see an echo of it in this grown version of her. Details of the miraculous events that changed the course of Glinda's and my life have grown hazy, but I recognize recollection when some subtle thing triggers those memories.

Delia's been planning this for a long time.

Glinda and I have been far more aware of that than we would have believed from those hints so long ago. Oh, the girl is good, don't get me wrong, but we're her parents and we can see the subtle clues in her behavior and patterns.

Not to mention that we're actively looking for them.

It's hard for a kid to fool her parents when they know the end result, but we diligently do our part and pretend to be studiously ignorant of the whole operation. The strain of these unspoken things has become commonplace and I ache for the damage done to my family over the years.

As though sensing my thoughts, Delia sighs and reluctantly straightens from the cuddle. "I have a project that I promised Master Jethrie I would work on. May I look in on your library, Mimi?"

"Of course dear."

"Don't get too involved," Glinda adds in with a smile and a caress to her cheek. "We'll be headed over to the festival soon."

"Yes Mama."

We watch her go in contemplative quiet, noting the different way she moves now, the near-adult grace in her tall frame.

"Greetings honeymooners!"

Not entirely startled by the unexpected voice, I swivel my head around to see Farkell leering at me in that uniquely equine way of his. He's never tired of teasing Glinda and me about our constant closeness and it makes him entirely too endearing. "What are you up to, troublemaker?"

Tossing his head up, my old pal laughs and paws the grass in imitation of his teenage prancing, making me chortle. "Kay was just giving me a hand to get my coat in proper order for the festivities." Circling to show off his gleaming dark-red hide with its snow-like dusting of white hairs, he poses in the sun to gleam like a statue. With his legs, mane and tail of inky black, and his head virtually white-free, Farkell has always been a striking Horse and we coo over him in admiration. He jumps in surprise when Kay appears and gives him a ringing slap on the rump, making him dance like a Colt. "Hey!"

"Showoff," Kay smirks and neatly sidesteps his prancing hooves and mockingly snapping teeth. The red-head has gone gray at the temples and her body language has slowed a bit, but she is as alert and witty as ever. The reliability of this woman more than anyone outside of my immediate family has been a great source of strength to me over the long years.

The four of us lazily discuss our festival plans, in no hurry to accomplish things in the deep heat of the longest day of the year. The magics of Summer Solstice have always been so very different than the wintery counterpart. Energy builds slowly, like warm rising sap in the living trees or lazy lovemaking in the heat of mid-day. There is something sensuous and relaxed about this holiday and I've no desire to alter this lazy state.

Then, I feel the shift.

A cool breeze, darkness gathering over the forest, memories of that tornado abruptly turning the lazy afternoon to fear.

 

 _A Shocking Change_

++ Glinda ++

All of us feel it, the choking tendrils of fear that come with the gathering black clouds that roll in like hungry predators. Cursing, Kay turns to Farkell, who gestures to his back with a snap of his head. "Get on! We'll head for the village!"

Several things happen all at once, the moment forever burned into my memories.

On our feet now, Elphie and I chance the danger of the lightning growling in the gathering clouds to head for the twins where they stand at the massive granite slab that seals the entrance to the cave. Uncharacteristically still, they are hand in hand, staring at us… or rather, right above our heads.

I figure it out even as I tighten my grip on Elphie's hand to jerk her to a halt. Her objection dies on her lips as we are both caught by a streak of movement, arrowing up from the roof of this beloved home we all share.

A streak of darkness against the sunny southeastern sky, capped with the swirling black storm that matches the smoky wings, Delia is racing up and up, followed by the smaller figure I know is Janen. Heart in my throat, I watch her pause, hands and wings at full reach against the camouflaging black of the gathered storm.

It is as though time has slowed, everything delayed, my heart loud in my ears, every fiber of my being crying out to do something, anything!

But I must stand here in mute witness, clinging to the woman I love and we must watch our first born take on the most dangerous journey she may ever face.

The storm circles slowly, lightning slithering through the clouds and the magic of solstice gathers into an uncharacteristically shattering crescendo.

Heartbeat.

Heartbeat.

Heartbeat.

The trance is broken by Elphie's pulling away, my eyes and then my body following helplessly as she stalks to the sober-faced twins. The girls have just started along the path of adolescence and the attendant changes. They still resemble me much more closely than the parent that bore them, with their matched sweet, girlish good looks and pale coloring. Even the burgundy hair has lightened over the years in contrast to the dark eyes.

Kelena and Zanalia cringe into one another as Elphie looms over them, every line of her body rigid and furious. "You knew about this!" She rails and the girls are frozen for a moment. Then Kel, always the bolder one, straightens up defiantly and I have to smile.

"We helped, Mimi! Dee couldn't do it on her own and we've always been able to make her magic stronger."

It's the absolute truth and I catch up to throw my arms around my wife and squeeze her in comfort. It only takes a moment for her to deflate, reaching helplessly for the girls. "Oh kittens, I'm so sorry I yelled. I'm just afraid…"

The four of us cling together and stare up at the whirling black sky.

This is the very first time that Elphaba and I have no idea what the fate of our eldest is. Up until this moment we have known beyond the shadow of a doubt that she has grown and matured and become an extraordinary young woman. But now she is back in time, saving our past selves, leaving us with nineteen and a half years of certainty.

And absolutely no clue if her trip back to us will be successful.

Could this be it?

Will we ever see her again?

 

 _The Choking Miasma of Fear_

++ Elphaba ++

The fear is paralyzing.

Clinging together in an incomplete knot, our family stares to the sky. If sheer will can help Delia, then we are doing all that we can, our four souls calling to hers and Janen's both.

Some rational part of me knows that the stately march of time is unaffected by our drama, but that does not change the sensation of slowing, the endlessness of each moment ponderous in the roar of my unnaturally slow heartbeat. My blood is hot and thick in my ears, in my veins, the mugginess of the afternoon too heavy to breathe.

What if she doesn't make it back?

A lifetime of memories cascades across my mind's eye; the memory of her tiny, newborn body in my hands, her heart beating against mine, that first morning when we bonded, her laughter thrilling me down to the depths of my soul. The first time she called me Mimi and how I sobbed in overpowering happiness. Watching her toddle on unsteady legs, little face screwed up with determination to walk. The first thrills and fear of flight and how natural she always has been at the skill. Teaching her to read, to ride a horse, to delight in the beautiful things around her. Watching her hold her little sisters the first time, her sweet and serious speech about how she would be a good big sister and take good care of them. How she has always done exactly that. Long days and hours of studying and learning, watching the thrill of understanding transform her face over and over again. Witnessing the long process of adulthood change her from child to woman.

The tears flow freely down my face.

Like a swell of water from deep in the earth, looking for a way out, the magic of Summer Solstice plateaus out, making the forest and sky hum with energy. The storm seems to pull tighter into itself like some kind of vast and fearful pinwheel. Between one erratic heartbeat and the next, the sky erupts into a conflagration of dazzling green and white light.

Blinded, we all cry out and shield our eyes with instinctual reflexes.

My eyes clear with barely enough time to see a human figure rushing towards the ground, arms and legs outstretching too late to completely stop the mad plunge.

I'm off and running before the urge has even reached my consciousness.

Some part of me almost feels the impact of my beloved child with the unforgiving ground, the shudder of it along my bones. The trajectory of the crippled flight took Dee to the far side of the house and I curse every rushed stride along the walls of stone and wood. I've never been outrightly physical and can feel the exhaustion in my body… that is instantly forgotten as I round the corner to see Chackle crouched over Dee's crumpled body.

Suddenly, the memory of our first meeting is crystal clear in my mind. Her falling body crashing through the trees of this forest, younger then. The jarring crash as she came to rest on the cold ground, face down, exactly as she is now.

Half falling and half kneeling beside Chackle, I'm barely aware I've spoken and my voice is tense and strained. "I've got it, Doc."

Beneath the touch of my hands, the pulse of my powerful sorcery, Delia's agony burns bright as I search out the pure flame of her life-force, guttering with damage. The image is very clear, my hands cupping that small, vulnerable flame, breathing hotly across it until it flares hotter and hotter and hotter.

My dizzying exhaustion recedes with Glinda's welcome touch, her power flowing into mine like joined streams make a river. Nearby is the twin flames of Kel and Zan, their wills focused tightly to ours, the different fire of Janen and Chackle where they crouch nearby.

Time again becomes meaningless as Glinda and I pour our focused power into this beloved child of ours, fending off the hurt. And, as the crescendo of solstice slips away, Delia takes a deep breath and rolls to her back, severing the sorcerous connection.

Only moments has she been gone on her journey from now to then and back again, but she has been changed fundamentally. In the crystal blue eyes is the indelible mark of the change, like putting inked words to paper. Her greatest journey thus far has been completed and she has returned to us alive and intact, but certainly not unchanged.

It doesn't matter that she has changed. She is my daughter and I will love her forever and through all things. Carefully gathering up her exhaustion-limp body, I cradle her close, feeling Glinda clinging to us both. "It worked," I croon through my tears.

"It worked, my darling," Glinda coos in a voice of pure love. "My brave darling."

And together, we weep in relief and reunion.


	10. Twenty Years

_Full Circle_

The Emerald City is once more excited. Energy runs high, the air practically alight with it.

As per usual, all I can do is brood.

It's as though some part of me is trapped in the past, trapped here in the central heart of Oz where I fought beside the teenage selves of my beloved parents. Like a shadow play of puppets behind taut cloth, I see the events of that night play out as though only an observer.

Rubbing my eyes and sighing heavily, I press my body deeper into my hidey hole and force away the memories that seem more vivid than what is presently happening around me. Twenty years ago this very night, the longest dark of the year, I helped fight back the evil that was killing Oz from the inside out. I helped save my mothers, the people I adore most, from the hellish cycle they were trapped in.

They are older women now, stately and graceful and completely at peace with all they have accomplished and who they have become. Since the summer solstice when I finally made the time jump, they have hovered over me, overly protective and desperately trying to explain a lifetime of secrets my journey made necessary.

Frankly, they're driving me nuts.

Oh, they mean well, but no one can understand how disassociated I feel here, in the time where I'm supposed to be. Even the twins can't cheer me and that's unusual right there.

As though conjured by my brooding thoughts, Mimi appears below me, her black hair and dark gown striking against the snow. In this grey light, there is no color. Even my own hands look grey, their rich coloring shadowed away. Here, in the Emerald City, the loss of color is ironic to say the least.

How they had once hated my Mimi, terrified by her unique color and her passion for saving the Animals. Driven into a frenzy by the propaganda of the Wizard and his power-mad cronies, she was destined to be buried under by virtue of the sheer numbers that were led to despise her.

One woman against an entire society.

Thank goodness for Mama.

Already a public figure in Oz, Mama was a presence that the masses would listen to. Her voice of reason, coupled with the exposure of the corruption, calmed Oz enough to give Mimi and Mama a chance.

That chance ushered in a new era for Oz, one of relative peace and prosperity, even if Mimi's original goal of saving the Animals had been doomed from the start.

For no one has ever been able to stop the slow decline of our intelligent, articulate Animal brethren.

Many of my friends over my life have been Animals: Chackle, Farkell, Hurgle, Chistery and his clan, and of course, my beloved little brother. Even in my funk, I cannot stop a small smirk at the memory of that cheeky Monkey sneaking in on the coat-tails of my spell through time. Truthfully, I was ecstatic to have Janen along; a steady, familiar presence to help keep me grounded in what needed to be done.

Even if he did get me in real trouble with the Flying Monkeys.

In truth, they were only angry because they were worried and I have long since been forgiven the transgression that wasn't even mine. Though, while ostracized from the clan, it was a lonely time. Not that they were ever very far away. Even here on my high, secretive perch, I know they watch out for me. I can almost feel their protective gazes even now.

For now, I am left to my solitude. Even Mimi retreats from the cold, though not before glancing up as though she knows I'm here. I'm still not ready to completely open up, though I think that time is coming, as though this twentieth anniversary of my trip through time is finally bringing me some sort of peace.

A jerk on the massive curtain beside me makes me want to curse. Right now I really want to be alone and that obviously isn't going to happen. When a heavily gloved hand hooks over my perch, I realize that I've debated too long and I recoil in surprise as a familiar face joins the attending hand.

"Chill, Witchling," Amlie laughs quietly and, in a spectacular feat of gracefulness and strength, heaves herself onto my platform. In the last six months, with stealth and deferential persistence, she has become to me what Kayen has been to Mimi all of these long years. That includes the silly nickname.

To my consternation and amusement, she settles herself on the steel platform, booted feet dangling, eyes cast over the city. Glancing down the great distance to the green-veined marble below, I cock an eyebrow at Amlie, who smirks. "That's quite a climb," I comment and her smirk deepens. The admiration is not feigned, for the curtain she just climbed is as many horse-strides wide as it is tall, the first of dozens such curtains that keep back the winter cold from the palace. The pair of doors here that I destroyed twenty years ago have never been replaced, a subtle reminder to what the Wizard nearly reduced us to. Here, in the cradle of the massive upper hinge, frozen in time where it had once held those forbidding doors closed to the world, is my sanctuary.

"Kayen has known about this favorite spot of yours since you were a child."

That's just like Kay actually, to keep an eye out on me without being suffocating about it. Mama and Mimi aren't usually so overbearing with me, but the strain of the last six months has been hard on all of us.

"We occasionally climb the curtains as a challenge," Amlie continues, her night-darkened blue eyes finally flickering over, "though the cold and this winter garb add an interesting dimension."

Despite myself, I have to smile and then tuck my body up even closer in mute invitation to stay. Neither of us is cold here, both dressed in the black bodysuits our taller parents helped perfect years ago, even if the wind can be cold on the cheeks. One of the nice things about being weather sensitive the way I am, is that I can shoo away the winter wind to save my face from being frozen. Amlie takes advantage of that too and scoots over until she is nearly sitting on my toes, drawn close to my rear.

"I remember you were the first stranger to approach Mimi," I muse to myself as much to her, staring intently at the very spot where it happened all that time ago.

"I remember that she was different," Amlie matches my quiet tone. "But there was something about her that wasn't at all scary. The crowd was way scarier and I didn't like that, so I wanted to make sure that the green lady wasn't bad like they thought she was." This time her smile is full and warm, the dimples making me grin as I can see her young self lingering in the adult face. "Turns out I was right. I've liked being friends with your family all this time."

She had been a fixture in my young life, before I took on the all-consuming task of saving my parents back in time. That makes me think, looking sharply into her blue eyes, several shades darker than my own. "You knew, didn't you?"

Painful regret and something a little sheepish flashes across her face as Amlie nods and looks at her hands. "Kay told me enough that I knew that I had to let you complete your task alone." This time, something new dances in the expressive eyes making an answering something new and foreign and terrifyingly welcome dance low in my guts. "And I did, even though it broke my heart, Delia."

Oz only knows where the impulse comes from, but I slide out a leg, reaching out to hook a hand around her neck and pull her into my smaller body. It's awkward, the empty metal hinge only a bit wider than our bodies, but I relish the press of her body into mine. "Then we have some time to make up, Amlie," I whisper into the black hood that covers her striking sunrise red hair.

Time passes where we sit in a companionable quiet, looking over the city as the solstice grows heavier and heavier around us. We're sitting differently now, Amlie having coaxed me to unfurl my great storm wings and hover so that she could slide into my spot and I had a lap to fill with my slighter frame. Some childish part of me enjoys the cuddling, but this embrace feels distinctly different in ways that I'm not entirely clear on.

"So, what now, Witchling?" Amlie finally asks, her voice calm and undemanding. "You're going to have a rough time upstaging yourself."

Despite myself, I have to giggle and tilt my head back on her shoulder. "I'll never be able to upstage that one. Nor do I want to!"

Together we laugh, hidden away from the lights and energy of the party building up below us in the courtyard. All kidding aside though, it's a good question and I find myself voicing things that I have never told anyone.

"Mimi was supposed to have been the Eminent Thropp, you know."

"A little, sure. Why?"

"Well, so am I." That gets Amlie's head around, craning her neck back so that she can look at me fully. "My aunt isn't having an easy time of it, now that grandfather has died, and I have all the skills needed. And I'm of age now and my parents are driving me crazy, hovering over me like some sort of china doll and I'm ready to be on my own I think and…"

"Shhh," Amlie soothes me, a gentle finger stopping my rambling mouth. Like a gathered fog bank, the storm wings are arched over us, directly tied to my risen stress and high emotion. "The people of Munchkinland will be lucky to have you. So when do we leave?" My expression must show my confusion and my instinctual protest, because Amlie presses on my lips once more and shakes her head. "I was forced to let you go once, Delia. Never again. I will stand by your side in any and all capacities you wish of me."

Whatever I expected from my first kiss, Amlie's gentle mouth belies it all, both searing and calming me. It feels right, like a next step towards who and what I will become.

"Thank you," I whisper almost soundlessly against her lips, kissing her once more, there beneath the longest night sky and the eve of both my birth and my greatest achievement.

Yes, I do believe that I am ready to move forward and become my own mythweaver once more.

THE END


End file.
